


Adrenaline and Love

by Garcia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adrenaline, Confusion, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mission Fic, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, OMG What am I even doing?, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia/pseuds/Garcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man has a mission to, once again, defeat an evil group. The only problem? His partner is the infamous crazy mercenary Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> P.S. I edited this chapter a bit so it would read more smoothly as in the beginning it just cried for editing.

_It wasn't fair._

And it really wasn't. Peter Parker, aka, Spider-man, tried so hard to be a good hero, he went patrolling around the city every night, looking for people that needed his help and fighting bad guys and super-villains.

And he wasn't a kid anymore, wasn't in his heart since Uncle Ben died. It wasn't fair that the Avengers still treated him like he was the wannabe-superhero child, all dreams and no fighting ability. Maybe he's not as old as Cap but he has experienced his share of the unforgiving life and the Avengers should have acknowledged that long ago.

But they haven't and Spider-man had to prove himself yet again, leaving him standing in the Stark tower, in one of the conference rooms, Iron-man himself standing in the same room as him, going on and on about how important this mission is to the one and only Deadpool, who was standing, or more like doing a weird crazy dance, next to him.

Spider-man knew this was a bad idea, that the infamous and obviously crazy Deadpool will mess everything up and drag him down, too. He knew if he failed the Avengers opinion of him will be even worse and that he should refuse, he would eventually get another chance to prove himself, and that this idea, of working together with Deadpool, was the worst. But while he logically understood that, the nagging little part of his brain just couldn't leave the chance alone, the part that still held a little boy inside, the part that wanted to prove himself, to be praised and equal to others in their eyes. He knew it was naive, but it would seem that part of his brain was winning today, because he couldn't find another reason why he still was there, ignoring common-sense and listening to the irritated Iron-man shouting at Deadpool.

"Deadpool, you will listen to me and listen to me well! You said you wanted to join us, well this is your chance. If you had a change of heart just say so, I'll be happy to show you where the exit is." As soon as he said those words, Deadpool's poster changed, going from annoyed hyper-active five year old to mocking soldier at attention pose, one hand besides him while with the other saluting Iron-man, finishing it all with a little bow.

"Wait... did I salute good? It wasn't that creepy Hitler thing, yeah? Man, that man was truly creepy. And evil! Hey, I'm not evil, right? I'm joining the Avengers and all... hmm... I should get tacos for..."

"Oh, for God's sake, just shut up." Groaned Iron-man. "Did you heard anything I just said? I'm taking my precious time off to deal with you. In short, your mission is to find out what is going on with a new suspicious group called "Heretix" and if you find it dangerous and/or illegal, deal with it." Deadpool's face broke into a maniacal grin, eyes lighting up. "No, you can't kill them. In fact, no killing at all. Do I make myself clear?" Added Iron-man.

The man's in question face fell, it was a wonder how he could be so expressive with a mask on.

"Spider-man here will make sure everything goes smoothly, or as smoothly as things can go with you, Deadpool, as I'm sure he listened to everything that was said, unlike some here." He didn't actually. Spider-man was so lost to his own thoughts he probably heard as much as Deadpool did, but it's not like he's going to give himself out. "The rest of the information is in this device" Iron-man pulled a small screen out of somewhere and put it in Spider-man's outstretched hand, palm up.

"Are you sure you want to do this Spider-man? Working with Deadpool is quite difficult and we will understand if you refuse." Broke in Captain America, standing next to Iron-man.

_No_.

"Yes. Yes I'm sure. I... we will work something out."

_You idiot!_

Even if the Captain didn't want to look insensitive, he couldn't really hide the relief that came with Spider-man's answer. It was obvious Cap would had been disappointed in him if he refused, even if he didn't want to be. Or maybe it was just the relief of not having to deal with Deadpool himself.

"Ooh... itty bitty spider will be my babysitter. Not that I'm complaining, because, well... that ass" Deadpool connected his fingers into an invisible camera, shooting pictures from all directions. "But Deadpool here is a big boy, he can take care of himself" he finished.

"Spider-man here is an essential edition to this mission." Butted in Cap, probably trying to make him feel better. It didn't really work because he still did feel as if Deadpool's babysitter.

Aggravated he spun on his heel and approached the wide open window.

"I'll see you later Deadpool. Make sure your ass is in the right meeting point" he jumped out of the window, wind flying around him.

He still had a chance to hear Deadpool mutter "We have a meeting point?..."

Peter swung through the city, enjoying the wind through his spandex suit, the freedom it gave to swing around the city with a mask on his face, to go wherever he wanted, even if for a short moment because a second later he heard a scream for help down the alley. He landed lightly on his feet in the middle of the street, between the two robbers dressed in black and a blue-eyed with blond hair damsel in distress. After a while such scenes became cliché, expected, lost it's effect to move him, to race his heart and flood his veins with adrenaline.

"Hey, guys. You really, really, don't want to do this." Spider-man tried to defuse the situation.

"Shut up, you faggot!" One of the robbers, the braver one, or the stupider of two, shouted and pulled out a gun, cocked to one side like a gangster shown in the movies, a little twist to make it look better, doing nothing to actually make it more effective to shoot someone. The other one took his example and pulled out a second gun.

_Maybe they're both just as dumb._ He thought to himself.

"Hey, put those down and nobody will get hurt. Besides, and I don't really have anything against gays, I'm not a faggot. You should really check your facts, you know. It will make you look better. Smarter. You _know._ " A smirk teased on Spider-man's lips, hiding behind the mask.

"Shut up!" One of the robbers shouted and pulled the trigger. The sound vibrated all around them, echoing against the walls, while the bullet went straight for the hero. Said hero just twisted his body to gracefully avoid it, doing it with practised ease and bowing at the end, like he was doing a performance to the robbers, and seeing as both men just became angrier. The woman was still screaming her lungs out.

"And you should really practise your amaing, you _know_." A grin changed the smirk, now visible even through the mask.

"You little fucker!"

A body was rushing straight to him. Spider-man grabbed the robber by the hand, twisting it behind his back, forcing the robber to the ground unless said robber wanted to break his own arm. A fist was flying above his head, the second robber joining in the action. Spider-man pinned the first robber to the ground with his feet, catching the arm of the other robber and throwing him over his shoulder, on top of his buddy. Both went unconscious.

_Well, that was quick._

The damsel in no distress anymore was still screaming, forming a headache for the hero.

"Hey, hey. Everything's all right now. You're safe." Tried to calm her down Spider-man, at the same time cocooning the two robbers in thick webs and leaving them hanging over a lamppost, taking a second to wonder about the surprising sturdiness of them.

The woman stopped her screaming, visibly trying to compost herself, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and twisting a hand in her flower-dotted dress.

"Thank you so much, Spider-man. Let me thank you somehow" She fluttered her eyelashes.

Was she flirting with him?

"Um... no no. There's no need to... um... thank me. I'm just, you know, doing my duty..." Damn, where did all his charm and wit went to when talked to by a pretty lady. Well, no matter. Not like he was interested in anything at this moment and he would like to leave his single status as it was. 

Spider-man spun on his heel the second time that night, shot a web to one of the skyscrapers and jumped into the night.

It was beautiful night. The sky clear for once, the full moon shining, a little warm breeze caressing everyone, and even if the stars weren't visible in such a big city, the light from the streets too bright, it was still magical.

Spider-man finally swung to his apartment, climbing the walls to the fire emergency escape, the exhaustion catching up with his body. He looked around to see if no one was looking at him and when he didn't find anything, he gently opened his window to the apartment, climbing in.

Home, sweet home. Or more like home, cheap dirty hole in a house, in one of the not so great districts, home.

He shed his clothing as he stumbled to bed, leaving it laying around. His eyes closed the moment his head hit the pillow, the warm night not letting him get cold even without the blankets as he simply didn't have enough energy left to draw them over himself.

 

He's late...

Of course he's late! What did you expect Peter? Did you really think the mercenary would be here on time? There's a chance he won't come at all. Well, it quite suited him. Let him not come, like he cared. Knew this was a bad idea from the very start.

‘Then why didn't you refuse?…’ whispered a voice in his head.

"Doesn't matter… Just… Cap's face and all…" Muttered Spider-man under his breath.

"You should really leave the talking to themselves to the professionals" a voice said behind his back. Spider-man spun around, facing Deadpool, who was pointing a finger to himself, a grin on his face.

"Not that that's bad. Talking to yourself can really help you calm down and all. Heh heh. That that's. English is such a weird language. Did you ever tried to say butt many times? It sounds so weird. Besides, I like your butt." How didn't he hear him come behind him?

"You like my butt?" Teased the hero, a grin trying to break free. It's good that the mask hid his blush as well as the face.

"Sure! It's all round and shiny." Beamed Deadpool, looking pleased with his back-handed compliment.

"You're late." Grunted the hero, remembering his annoyance. He knew Deadpool was just joking with him, hoping to get a reaction to his crude actions. But Peter wouldn't give in, he had as big a mouth as the merc and he definitely knew how to use it. After all, it was one of his main, and only before he got bit by a radioactive spider, weapons when dealing with bullies in his school.

"Sorry" was muttered by the mercenary, looking sheepish, twisting his gloved hands together and keeping his head low like a child scolded by his most favoured person. And Spider-man just couldn't keep his anger at such a view, a quite big dude acting so small. A small smile broke on his face.

"Come on, lets go. We have a lot to do" said the hero, accepting the barely heard apology. Deadpool beamed like he couldn't really believe he got forgiven for such a small price, and maybe it was rare for the mercenary whom everyone hated and got annoyed by.

"Where are we going, spidey?"

"You really didn't read the information in the device did you?" The hero sighed. Who could have guessed? "Well, no worries. We're going to a secret cabin in the woods, quite a distance from New York and the forest is huge, given by S.H.I.E.D which is near the secret Heretix's hideout. In there we'll make our base more liveable as the mission can get pretty long, which I hope won't, and then scout the nearby area. And from there… well, we'll see what to do when we get there. Form some sort of plan."

"And how are we going to get there, itty bitty spidey? Oooh. Are we going to travel by train? I so love trains. Going so fast and all. Or by bus? Please don't say we will travel by foot." Deadpool went to his knees, clasping his hand to beg. "I don't wanna walk. No!"

"Wha-what are you doing?" Stuttered the bewildered Spider-man. Then the situation hit him, Deadpool, a crazy mercenary, on his knees, and he cracked, big breathy huffs of laughter from deep in the lung came forward.

"Stand up while no one saw you! Or they'll think I got you enslaved." Deadpool stumbled to his feet.

"Well, I gotta keep my reputation. Not like I would mind being enslaved by someone with a body like yours. That suit of spandex really doesn't leave anything for the imagination, does it? Because damn… you look smoking… umf ugmf" a hand blocked his mouth, stopping his next words by a quite flushed hero.

A deep red blush coloured the hero's cheeks. He knew Deadpool was just being his usual Deadpool, flirting with everything that stood on two feet, but still, it didn't really help to cool his flaming cheeks. Thank god, his face was covered by the mask.

"No flirting on the mission. You got this?" Spider-man took his hand away.

"Aww… why not? Hey, would I have gotten a date? I would, wouldn't I?" Grinned Deadpool.

"Certainly not… but still, no flirting on the mission." Spider-man relaxed a bit, his blush retreating. "And as we are now focusing on the mission, Deadpool, we gotta think of a way to get there. I have an idea. You will ride me," A smirk broke out on Deadpool's masked face, his body leaning a bit towards his. "Not like that, you perv."

It would seem the blush came became with a vengeance because he could feel his cheeks burning. God, how could he get him so flustered.

"You will climb on my back and I'll swing us to the outskirts of the city, as far as I can. From there we will have to ride a bus, but not the whole distance because, firstly, the bus doesn't go to such outskirts as the forest that is needed, and secondly, we don't want anyone to know where we are heading. I took the liberty to pack us both backpacks of everything we could need as I knew you would definitely forget. It's laying over there." Spider-man pointed to a nearby wall. Besides it leaned two massive backpacks, full and bursting with stuff. Deadpool smartly kept his mouth shut so no inappropriate comment would burst out, as he certainly wanted to ride, heh heh, ride, Spider-man, and he didn't want the hero changing his mind, and went to get one of the backpacks, lifting the heavier one.

"Adventure Time! Here we come!" Shouted the mercenary, looking as exited as a kid on Christmas morning, ready to leap the stairs and get to his presents. Spider-man just smiled warmly, took his own backpack and got Deadpool on his back. It was a bit awkward with the massive backpack on his shoulders but eventually they got settled. Spider-man shot his web to the sky, catching one of the skyscrapers and went soaring through the sky. As they settled in a rhythm, he thought he heard Deadpool mutter "He really does smell good…" against his neck, leaving goosebumps all along his body.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but... Good reading to you. :)

   Their journey soaring through the sky went by quite quickly if compared to the time spent in the bus or even walking by foot. As they were doing now. Spider-man knew the distance they had to travel by foot was long, but he didn't really understand how long it was till he had to actually travel it. If he would have known, he definitely would have found an easier way to travel to the cabin. And Deadpool's never ending chatter was so not helping.

At first it was quite fun to talk with Deadpool, who understood all his Internet phrases and pop-culture catches, not that Spider-man would have confessed his enjoyment by his free will to anyone, but as they got tired, as their feet started to hurt from all the walking and their only wish was to lay somewhere down and just stop, Deadpool's amusing chatter turned to complaining, getting on the hero's nerves. After a while Spider-man didn't grant the merc his comments and replies, focusing on walking and not falling over, but even the lack of response didn't dieter the mercenary, taking to chatting with himself. And whining. This time it would seem, he was whining to him.

"Are we there yet? Where are we even? Spideeeeey.... come on. Let's stop. We're never going to get there because I'm dying. Spidey, you're unaliving meeeee.... Spideeeey..."

"Are you ever going to shut up? Just, shut up." Snapped the hero. His patience was ready to snap like a strand of hair at any moment, needing just a well placed, or bad at that particular moment, comment. "Just keep your mouth shut, Deadpool. If not I'm going to tie you to a tree and leave you to the wilderness. Then you can find your own way to the cabin, which you don't even know where it is."

"But Spidey, we've been walking for ages now. My feet hurt, my stomach was empty a 100 miles ago, the boxes are super annoying right now and I'm bored. I'm bored, bored, booored."

"Just think about food or whatever. Use your imagination. _Silently_."

After the said advice Deadpool got lost in his own mind, imagining whatever he was imagining, leaving Spider-man quiet for once. The silence was like a balm to the headache he was manifesting right now, no doubt caused by the mercenary. All around all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves, chirping of birds and their own footsteps, crunching the dry leaves and breaking the occasional stick. If really, Deadpool was right. It did feel like they were walking for ages now and Spider-man no less wanted to already be there. Well, not much left.

The rest of the walk was past in silence, untill they finally found the cabin. It wasn't much. The cabin was surrounded by trees, that were not letting any sun through and casting an ominously creepy atmosphere. The cabin itself was no better. Made of wood, it was barely standing, looking like it has been made some good centuries ago. It would be just his luck if the roof started leaking. Either way, it wasn't promising. Deadpool whistled:

"SHEILD really found a gem, hadn't they? Not like I didn't sleep in such or even worse shacks back in New York but I hoped they would find something better for their hero, you."

If only he knew... Spider-man lived in an apartment not much better then this “cabin”. Being a superhero meant he didn't have time for a full-time job if he wanted to have at least a few hours of sleep a day and finish school. His hope of going to study biochemistry next year in university, that he got in for free, was diminishing with every passing day, the reality of his money problem making it known. It was like a love triangle. And sooner or later, something had to give and it would be either school or a roof over his head and food in his stomach. And day after day, the dream of an education was looking smaller and smaller, inch by inch. The hero shook his head, trying to lose the negative thoughts.

_Focus Peter, now is not the time to wallow in self-pity._ He thought to himself.

"We should check out the inside. And we should discuss the cover SHEILD gave us."

They went inside, shutting whatever sunlight they got from the outside, casting them in darkness and dust.

 

   Spider-man was sprawled out in an old, smelly and shabby looking armchair, going through the information in the tablet given by SHEILD, keeping one eye on Deadpool so he wouldn't get any funny ideas, or if he did, wouldn't go through it. He really didn't want to mess up and go back to New York empty handed the very first day. Deadpool himself was lounging on a sofa next to him, the item just as old as the armchair and one moment from giving in from Deadpool's weight. Everything in the cabin was old, musty and with a weird smell. The whole place was covered by a great deal of dust, the windows so dirty they barely let sunlight through, rattling with every little gust of wind, all the furniture centuries old and little feet could be heard running around. Ugh, he so hoped those weren't rats. The cabin itself was small and cramped with what little furniture it had, letting the wind through the little cracks. If it rained they would be in deep trouble. Or got cold in the following weeks, as was broadcast on TV while he still was home. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the roof went down on their heads while they were sleeping. The cabin wasn't really helping to lift the heroes spirits with the whole situation. Spider-man focused on the tablet.

"Do you know what our cover is?" Deadpool opened his mouth to reply but Spider-man was faster, cutting him short. "Oh course you don't. In short, if some unlucky and unsuspecting fellow came here or went lost in the woods and saw our _modest_ cabin we are partners that don't have any money for better accommodations and no education for a better job. We came from a small town in West Virginia, driven away for our relationship, with hopes of a better future nearer a bigger city. The chances that someone would stumble upon us is very _very_ slim but it's better to be safe than sorry. You should read more about it." Spider-man extended his hand with the tablet to Deadpool which Deadpool took. "There's also some minimal information about Heretix you should read."

"So we're a couple, baby boy eh, eh? Sweet! Wanna kiss?" the merc made kissing noises at him. 

"No, I don't! Didn't you listen to me?" He sighed. "Just read the information Deadpool. I'm gonna go check on our water boiler in the back and the generator outside."

"Sure, sweetums, my very hot boyfriend!"

Another sigh could be heard as Spider-man left for the kitchen. Somewhere there should be the boiler behind a door. He spun on his heel, trying to locate the thing. _Ah, there it is_. Thought the hero.

A couple of steps away an old wooden door stood. He tried the handle and it wouldn't budge a bit. After a few strong tugs, that definably required a bit of superhuman strength, the door with a creepy screech finally opened, lifting a great gust of dust and almost coming out of its hinges. The superhero went coughing trying to avoid the dust and obviously not succeeding.

"Ugh, I already hate it here and I haven't yet even spent the night. It's so isn't going to be fun." he muttered to himself.

At least the boiler looked in decent enough shape even if it was decades old. Thank god for small mercies. He couldn't imagine what kind of utter hell of a time he would have here without a drop of hot water. That left the generator. The back door that would lead him to the generator didn't have a lock which wasn't very reassuring but nevertheless opened without much protest. As he went outside he gulped down fresh cold air. He didn't even notice how he became accustomed to the cabin's smell, old dust, mud and loneliness.

The back looked much the same as the front, same big tress looming above, their branches hiding the setting sun and the deep red sky but at least they somewhat protected him from the cold wind. Summer ended and the weather got colder and colder as the days went by. If they didn't get the fire going they were going to freeze at night. Turning away from the view Spider-man went to check on the generator. After a good few bangs and thuds it got going to his utter relief. The water going and electricity working that left only to survive Deadpool. But first, he had some cleaning up to do. Ugh, his aunt would be horrified by the uncleanness of the cabin if she knew. Which she didn't. To her and his few friends' belief, he, Peter, was visiting his friend in another state, a friend who was a decent citizen and a good man. If only they knew with who he was going to sleep under the same roof and what kinda roof it was. He would be lucky to come back with his sanity intact.

 

   While he was walking around their temporary territory Deadpool, it would seem, didn't move an inch.

"You going to help make this place liveable or not?"

"Oh come on. We just came here. Besides, I'll be the masculine, macho guy who repressed his sexuality till a sexy baby boy went by and opened his eyes. You be the housewife."

"Lift your fat ass and come help me!"

"Hey! I'm not fat... You hurt my feeling, sweetie."

He sighted again. It seemed a reoccurring theme when dealing with the merc and with all the sighting he did in the past few hours the danger of become a nagging granpa before the age of fifty was lifting with every minute. "Deadpool, just get a wet sponge and clean something. Maybe if the windows would let some sunlight through and I'd see your sexy mug I'd change my mind about my masculine macho guy." Teased Spider-man with a slight smile.

"Aye aye, Captain Baby Boy." Beamed Deadpool. He took a wet cloth and went to clean the windows. If it was that easy to work with Deadpool for the rest of the mission maybe they will find something worthwhile.

While Deadpool worked Spider-man went to check the rest of the cabin. The cabin had definitely seen better days but the project, the layout of it was definitely thought out. The cabin contained a kitchen connected to the dining/main room, with a direct path from the front door, a small bathroom that was probably white a hundred years ago, and a bedroom. Somewhere there had to be another one. Spider-man went around the cabin looking for another door that would lead to another dust filled bedroom. That would lead... to another... bed. Wait... The hero franticly spun around, walking around the cabin again.

"Hey, baby boy, would you calm down. What are you looking for anyway?" Deadpool's windows shone from the cleanness.

"I think... I think there's only one bedroom. And one bed. A queen bed. For two..."

Deadpool's small grin fell. "I guess you'll want me to sleep on the couch. Not like anyone would want to sleep with me." He darkly chuckled, "It's okay, baby boy. I understand."

"No! No, we'll... we'll share, okay? It's big enough for two and we're just two friends bunking on the same bed." Spider-man could feel heat rising to his cheeks. But it was worth it to see the merc beam that blinding huge smile that stretched his mask and made the white mask's eyes alive. The hero could feel his heart beating against his chest.

"If you're done with the windows go sweep the floor maybe. Or something. I'm going to go change the sheets on the bed." Spider-man fled to the bedroom. From the corner of his eye he could see Deadpool standing up with a slight smile. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard to work with him as he thought earlier.

"Go team Red!" Deadpool's happy voice resonated through the cabin.

 

   Three hours flew by and the cabin was in working order, maybe not a five star place but good enough to sleep for them. The windows probably were cleaner now than when they were new, the floor didn't have a crumb out of place, the sheets on the bed were clean and a pleasant heat spread from the fire. The sun long ago set and they were once again lounging on their respective places.

"We should go to sleep. Maybe get some action beforehand?" Deadpool probably suggestively swirled his eyebrows. Spider-man couldn't be sure because of the mask but he still burst out laughing.

"In your dreams, Deadpool."

"I'll definitely dream about you, spidey." He grinned.

Spider-man went to change to some sweats and a t-shirt in the bathroom. He left his Spider-man mask on. When he exited, he could see Deadpool was already sitting on the bed.

"Dips on the left side!" The merc grinned. In his costume. Wait...

"Hey, are you going to _sleep_ in your costume?"

"Yeah." Deadpool fidgeted, looking uncomfortable in his own skin. "It would be best for everyone if you won't see me."

Spider-man wanted to butt in, to try to ease the merc a bit but Deadpool interrupted him, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" He inquired.

"Nothing. It wasn't for you." Spider-man let it go.

"But you baby boy... Damn, that ass in those sweets... I'll repeat myself. Damn..." Deadpool whistled, looking him up and down over. Spider-man blushed behind his mask, grateful for what it hide and went to hide behind the sheets. Deadpool turned out the light and went to bed. They laid back to back, an uncomfortable silence around. The mask constructed his breathing, he wasn't used to wearing the mask for such long moments and he decided to lift it up to his mouth. He didn’t feel how his eyelids dropped and sleep took him to the wonderful dream world where one mercenary clad in red waited for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found any grammar or style mistakes I would be grateful for the notice. As always, kudos are my food and comments - my recipe for eternal life. :)


	3. Chapter 3

   Peter slowly blinked his eyes open, the torturous sun making him blind for a moment. For a second or two he stupidly gazed at the unfamiliar ceiling.

_Ugh, where am I?_ he thought, feeling disoriented.

And then he remembered. The mission, Deadpool, the “cabin”. He roughly scrubbed his face, surprised for the moment by the mask left on his face, or more like the top half of his face. Yeah... he couldn't exactly take it off with Deadpool around. Speaking of Deadpool... where was he? His side of the bed was messy but cold, indicating that he got up hours ago. Well, as he wasn't around maybe he could risk a bathroom break to take of his mask and shower. Heavily he got up, leaving the bed messy, too much of a bother to make it first thing in the morning and shed his clothing right there by the bed, leaving only his mask on.

The said bathroom was dirty and small, containing a single small shower, a toilet and a sink with a counter with a mirror above it. He turned the hot water handle in the shower. At first there was only some rattles and thuds from the pipes but not one drop of water and he got worried that there was no hot water and that the boiler gave up on them sometime in the night but after a few worrying moments dirty dark brown water surged forward. Ugh. Disgusting. After the initial blast the water got clear but also, unfortunately, slowed to almost a dribble. And lukewarm. The hero sighed and stepped in. What did he expect from this cabin in this god forsaken place? At least the water felt good on his tired muscles from all the travelling yesterday and the not-hot-enough water helped to wake him up.

He groped for the towel that should have been on the counter but only grasped his mask.

_Where the hell is_ _my_ _towel? Where... oh._ Then he remembered. It was at the bottom of his bag. That was in the main room, the other end of the cabin where Deadpool probably sat. _Oh_ indeed. Okay, okay. He'll just go back to the bedroom and get his sleep clothing.

Spider-man slowly went out of the bathroom looking around for the merc. All clear, thank god. He quickly dashed to his bed, leaving water drops everywhere and was about to bend to pick up his clothing when he heard a voice right behind him.

"Want some pancakes, spidey?"

The hero spun quickly around and that was clearly not a good idea. He felt as his feet slipped and he lost his footing and the ground was approaching fast when he felt an arm clasped around his naked waist. His... naked... Deadpool was holding him with an arm around his waist, making him lean onto the broad chest and he could feel the defined muscles through the only layer of spandex that the merc was wearing. He felt a blush spreading through his whole body and he quickly withdrew from Deadpool.

"GET OUT! NOW! OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL END YOU!" Spider-man squeakily shouted in a masculine, definitely not girlish, way. Not one bit.

Deadpool was quick to turn around and leave, not saying a word because he understood when he was in mortal danger but with a smug smile still in place on his face. Spider-man was so not going to forget or forgive this to himself in a very long time. He could still feel the heat on his cheeks. At least he was with a mask. He hurried to get dressed.

 

   When he finally, after long moments, focused on drowning the mortification from this morning incident and could more or less manage to step out of the bedroom and into the main room without burning down from the heat on his cheeks, he was greeted with a pile of pancakes on the wobbling coffee table and a one merc on the couch. He could heat rising to his cheeks once again. Maybe he hadn't quite succeed in drowning the mortification and his subconscious could have had definitely block this incident from his memory. He gazed at Deadpool for a moment, the blush not leaving him alone one bit. He still remembered, damn his subconscious. Deadpool smirked.

"How did you sleep, baby boy?" he was basically purring that moment.

"Shut up" grumbled Spider-man but that only made Deadpool smirk broader. The hero fell on the couch, grabbed a pancake with bare hands, stuffed his cheeks full and didn't glance at the smirking merc not one bit. "As we are here for a reason, we should work for it. The faster we're done with this mission the faster we can get rid of one another."

Deadpool's face fell but Spider-man decided not to notice it, even if some small tingle, that was very similar to guilt, went through him. "For now, I'm thinking of going out to scout out the territory of Heretix's main base. We have some photos of the base from the satellites but they're very obscure and hidden. We shouldn't depend too much on them to tell where we are."

The merc muttered something under his breath and went to stuff his face with pancakes. "Yeah, sure, spidey."

_What's wrong with him, he was amused just second ago._ Thought Spider-man. "I'm trusting you to remember the plan," no, he wasn't, "and keep my back." he lied.

Deadpool beamed once again, forgetting what was troubling him very quickly. Spider-man felt guilty and ashamed for a second for lying to Deadpool but then discarded the feeling. After all, it was Deadpool here. No one trusted him with keeping up with the plan and definitely no one trusted him to protect their back. And with good reason. Usually with good reason, well, most of the time. Yeah, he was just being reasonable. Spider-man was pretty sure he wasn't trying to trick himself.

"We're departing in half an hour so be ready." With those words the hero was quick to escape from the view of a happy Deadpool and his weird uncomfortable feeling of deceive and lying.

 

   The half an hour went by terribly slow and in the end of it Spider-man was able to bury the uncomfortable tingle of guilt somewhere deep inside and hope to forget it soon. He met up with Deadpool in front of the cabin, avoiding his eyes. Deadpool himself didn't suspect a thing and was once again armed with his favourite katanas, guns and other things. Spider-man deliberately ignored the fact that those things attached to Deadpool's belt were most possibly grenades, even if he was told no killing. He had no wish to interact with Deadpool more than was necessary even if the merc was one of the most interesting people he has ever met and he greatly enjoyed his conversation with him when they were travelling to the cabin before tiredness made them both grumpy. 

"I know Heretix's base is somewhere north of us and quite a distance away. Follow me and don't get lost." Spider-man started walking, Deadpool not far from him, humming under his breath some kind of melody horribly out of tune. The hero ignored him and didn't say a word, feeling awkward.

The walk was long and cold. The sun wasn't warming them up even a bit and the cold wind could be blowing against naked skin for all that the spandex protected. Or maybe that was just him because Deadpool was still happy and didn't complain even once, even if he was talking quietly to himself. But it wasn't the wind or the cold or even the walk that got on the hero's nerves and strenght. It was the guilt. He couldn't wait for a distraction, any distraction from Deadpool and his own thoughts. And maybe the gods didn't hate him after all, because they saw some kind of building not far from where they were.

Spider-man was quick to hide in the bushes, grabbing Deadpool with him. "See that?" he pointed to Deadpool.

"Yeah... and damn, it's freaking big." Deadpool whistled.

And it was big. The base was quite modern and big, with huge, wide windows and broad entrances, which he saw only two from where they were hiding and both of those were guarded by armed gunmen.

"Dammit, the entrance is guarded, we have to find another entrance point. Maybe a window?..." trailed off Spider-man.

"Why not? We could definitely take down those guards. Here, let me show you how it's done." And Deadpool was already standing up when Spider-man grabbed his arm and forcefully tugged him down.

"Yes, we can defeat them but not without alerting the others in the building. Firstly, we have to know more about the group. We don't know what they're doing here, we don't know how many there are of them, we don't know anything." he hissed and glanced over the building again, trying to formulate some kind of plan. Deadpool grumbled, clearly not satisfied with doing nothing and waiting. Stealth missions were so not his favourite.

"We should check the other side of the building, maybe we'll see some kind of opening." Spider-man was already on his feet and quietly running around, not waiting for Deadpool, who with a muttered curse, was quick to follow.

They ran around the building, which wasn't as big as they first thought and were once again crouched behind some brushes. The forest was a very good hiding place. They were at the front of the base, and it was the front because clearly in the middle of the clearing was a very broad path, made by heavy transport, probably some kind of truck, leading to the forest and out of sight. In front of the only entrance stood four or five guards armed with guns. This was clearly not the entrance they would use.

"Okay, we should go back, the back is clearly the best place to enter." whispered Spider-man and was quick to, once again, run around the building, Deadpool ready and quiet behind him. When they were crutched in their first hiding place, Spider-man's mind was quick to think of some kind of plan.

"I have a plan. Firstly, we have to get more information and thus should enter, look around and exit. I think I could enter through one of the windows but one of the guards would definitely notice me. I need you to be a distraction."

At first there was an awkward silence and Spider-man was afraid that Deadpool would refuse, saying something about not wanting to be a decoy, but the merc grinned broadly, seeming happy with his role.

"Oh, I'm so going to have fun." Deadpool muttered and in a second was already hidden in the forest with the bewildered hero left behind. Spider-man was quick to focus back on the building, praying that Deadpool wouldn't do something to mess up their mission. But the perfect opportunity presented to him when an ear piercing scream come from somewhere in the forest and three of the four guards rushed there, the fourth clearly wanting to leave his post and run along but restraining himself. No matter, the last guard was so focused on the forest that he definitely wouldn't see someone climbing the walls above him.

Spider-man quickly rushed up to the building, climbed up the wall and tried to open a window. It wouldn't budge. He tried another one and another one but not one of them opened. The hero could hear another scream somewhere nearer and he hoped Deadpool was okay. He climbed further up, till the last, fourth, floor and suddenly saw an open window. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, he quickly climbed through the window, not even looking around himself. The costume around his ankle got stuck to some nails and he fell to the floor, ripping it apart, but most importantly, closing the window with a resonating click. He quickly tried it open but it wouldn't budge. His spider-sense started screaming _danger_ a moment before he heard a click of a guns safety off and a voice behind his back.

"Arms above your head and slowly turn around"

_Fuck my life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a couple of hundred of words short from my desired word count so the next chapter will be little bit longer. I'm also going to update in three days. P.S. If anyone sees any mistakes, please inform me so I won't seem like a total idiot. (not saying I'm not one c: ). As always, your kudos are my food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. You really gave me the drive to keep writing :)

Spider-man slowly lifted his arms and turned to a gun fixated on his head and a man behind it. While his body remained slow and unthreatening, his mind was in panic mode, trying to think of a plan that would work and discarding them one after another as either too dangerous or too stupid.

"Who are you?"

"Spider-man. Obviously." he couldn't resist irritating the other man even when he had a gun to his head.

"I fucking know that. What I'm interested in is what's your real name, uh?" the man snapped. Spider-man fell silent.

"How old are you? What are you doing here? What's your fucking name?!" Spider-man remained silent which only made the man angrier.

"You think you can fuck with me like that!" he roared clearly out of patience. "Well, no problem. We have our ways to get information." and he smirked, clearly proud of himself, a smile so sinister a shudder went through Spider-man. He really didn't like this man and not only because he was pointing a gun to his head. He radiated coldness and pain, felt just slimy and greasy, like his own soul was just that, a reincarnation of a slime. The hero hoped he wouldn't do anything irrational out of anger when he was pointing a gun to his head but for the moment his spider-sense didn't tingle more than it did at the start of all this. Though, he wouldn't be surprised if he just hurt him for the sake of it. He decided to remain silent and see how it plays out.

"Walk slowly to the door. We're going to meet some friends of mine." and with a smirk he butted his gun to his back, pushing him. Now that the man was behind him, which made his instincts cry out, _turn around,_ he could see the room he was in.

It wasn't big, but maybe it was only the boxes piled everywhere that made it seem like that. It was probably some sort of storeroom. He wondered what the man was doing here. But he didn't have time to look around more because the man butted his gun to his back once more.

"MOVE!"

That was really going to leave a bruise. Bastard.

Spider-man started to walk out the door which led him to a corridor. Here, too, it was white and empty, almost like some kind of hospital out of a cheap B-rated movie. While he moved as slowly as he could get away with, his mind tried to think of something. The main problem wasn't that he couldn't take down the man, it was the risk of the whole building knowing that he was here.

They rounded a corner and a row of glass doors appeared. While they still moved forward, he tried to see what was there. And somehow, he wasn't surprised by what he saw.

Behind all the doors were some kind of laboratories, full of men in white coats, bent over their microscopes. They were men that could apply high mathematics and understood what they saw behind the microscopes, but didn't know a thing about how to throw a punch or manipulate their body to dodge one. At least he got some information from all this. After some walking the man stopped.

"Stop. We're here. Open the door."

Spider-man tried not to show how nervous he was to see what was behind the door and with a deep inhale he opened it. And exhaled, his body unconsciously relaxing because no one was there, just some tables and chairs near a big wide window. Like all the rooms that they went through, this one was mostly the same: white walls, wide windows, basic furniture, no personality and utterly hollow.

The man turned to lean on the wall, the gun still pointed. It was obvious they were waiting for something or someone, probably those friends he was talking about. Which just wouldn't do. One person saw him was bad enough, he couldn't risk a whole group seeing him. Which meant he didn't have much time left to do _something._

The man relaxed a bit, letting down his guard a bit and Spider-man used that. He kicked out, going for the gun, and the man didn't have time to react because his foot connected with the hand and the gun went flying through the room. But the man knew how to fight and he grabbed his leg trying to throw him out balance. The hero quickly jumped up, over the man, forcing him to lose his grip on his leg but a fist went flying, connecting with his jaw and he could taste the metal on his tongue. He jumped back, keeping the enemy in his eyes at all times. The fight was on stand-still, both waiting for the other to make a move. Spider-man spat out blood and the man at the same time drew out a second gun, firing straight to him. His spider-sense went crazy, _dodge,_ and he jumped on the ceiling but it was too late. Pain blossomed in his shoulder, but he didn't stop because he had to _move,_ and he went for the man, making him fall. Spider-man used this to fire his web on the man's arms not letting him move. He tried to kick him off, but the weird angle didn't let him. The hero quickly glued his legs with the web to the ground and bent over him, piercing him with a glare.

"I'll ask you some questions now and I'm hoping you'll be so kind as to answer them."

The man spat in his face. "You wish."

Spider-man wiped his mask disgusted and opened his mouth to barricade him with questions when he heard footsteps and loud voices approaching. _Shit._

He had to get out of here but he didn't see any exits besides the one they went in through, and the windows were locked. As much as he looked around, there was nothing to help him. Spider-man approached the table. Papers were scattered on it and a few were even fallen on the ground. He stretched out his right hand to grab them but pain flared up and he couldn't help but hiss. _Fuck, that's not good._

"I see I got you quite good." A voice sounded behind his back, a smile could be heard. Spider-man spun around and shot a web to seal his mouth. Only a few muffled grunts could be heard.

"Much better, don't you think." Spider-man grabbed the papers with his left arm, his hurt one gently cradled to his chest. He spun around and ran out of the room. As he flew out he could see two men slowly walking his way, loudly chatting and gesturing wide with hands. And, unfortunately, they saw him. The hero went running the other way, footsteps following and thumping behind him. He rounded a corner and froze. A dead-end. He was fucked.

The men's boots could be heard closer and closer. He froze, leaning on the wall, his eyes tightly shut closed and arms griping the papers. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins, blocking the pain and not letting him fall over but it wasn't enough, wasn't enough to get him out of this situation. 

_They're closer, and there's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, the windows are locked, nothing to break them with and_ _I'm_ _going to die._ _I'm_ _going to die far from civilization and no one will find_ _my_ _body and they're going to kill_ _me_ _, closer and closer. It's all over and_ _I'm_ _going to_ _**die** _ _and-_

"SPIDEY!" someone was shouting for him. Outside. Someone outside. He quickly approached the window and looked down and there was Deadpool. He was standing outside and he was shouting for him.

"SPIDEY! WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR HOT FUCKING ASS OUT HERE! SPIDEY!"

"Deadpool! Deadpool, look up. I'm here, I'm stuck. You have to get out me. Deadpool!" and he was looking his way, he was going to be saved, he had to get to Deadpool. Yes, he had to reach Deadpool and everything was going to be fine.

"MOVE FROM THE WINDOW, BABY BOY! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

Spider-man moved, not thinking why or what, but he moved because Deadpool was going to get him out and he wasn't going to die.

Three shots were fired. And the window was cracked around three holes left by the bullets. Spider-man banged on the glass, making it fall and he could feel pieces of broken glass in his arm, slashing through spandex and skin but he didn't feel any pain because he was riding an adrenaline high and he couldn't stop yet because his spider-sense was shouting _move._

"Spidey, jump! I'll catch you. Don't worry, just jump." Deadpool extended his arms, readying himself to catch.

Spider-man could hear footsteps and voices behind his back and without looking back he jumped.

The air was rushing to his face, his eyes, making them water, and he could hear the wind rushing through his ears, the ground approaching him, faster and closer, so closer. Closer to Deadpool. The hero felt hands enveloping him, clutching to his chest, but most importantly, he felt pain. Pain going through his body from the shoulder, hot and cold at the same time. And darkness was creeping in.

"Spidey..." he closed his eyes, welcoming it.

 

"Spidey... spidey, baby boy, open your eyes. You have to open your eyes..."

Spider-man felt cold hands on his face, cooling his blazing body.

"Open your eyes, baby boy."

The hero blinked, obnoxious sunlight reaching his eyes and making them water. He shut them. Who needs sun anyway?

"Ugh... where am I? Deadpool?"

"Open your eyes, baby boy. Come on."

Sunlight reached his eyes again but also the image of Deadpool with it, bent over him, his mask scrunched in a weird face. Spider-man tried to sit but pain flared up his shoulder and he gave up with a hiss of pain.

Pain was a good reminder because the memories of the base, the man with two guns, running, chasing, fighting, being trapped, flooded back to him. He was shot, that was what happened.

"Don't try to sit. You can't sit. Well you can but I wouldn't if I was you. But then if I was you I would have remembered to pack some tacos. A pile of it. I really miss those tacos you know. Why couldn't they build a taco bell somewhere here. I would definitely buy everything out. And I'm not saying my pancakes are bad, because they're epic and you know it. And I know I'm babbling and should shut up but I never shut up so nothing has changed-"

"Deadpool, shut up." the hero shushed with a soft voice. "I packed a First-Aid kit in your bag. Could you get it, please?"

The view was starting to spin and spots of black danced across his view, the corners darkening into tunnel-vision. The hero didn't know how much longer he could be conscious and he had to treat the wound as soon as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, baby boy." Deadpool was already on his feet, running to his bag even before he finished speaking.

Spider-man heard thuds coming from the other side of the room. He gave himself a moment to compose and appraise his surroundings.

He was lying on the couch. There were papers scattered all around him. Thank god, he didn't lose them. There was bound to be some information there, something useful, after all, he was shot for them. The hero wanted to take and read them but he didn't think it would be a good idea to move right now. He turned his head to look for the merc, his saviour.

Deadpool was franticly looking for the kit in his bag, things he didn't need flying everywhere. Finally losing his patience he turned the whole bag upside down, and gave it a good shake. All kinds of stuff went falling, the last being the thing he was so franticly looking for, the First-Aid kit. Quickly grabbing it, Deadpool hurried to his side.

"Easy, easy there, baby boy. Whatever you think, I do actually know how to treat a gunshot wound so I'll be your sexy nurse for the moment. In fact, I should have packed my sexy nurse outfit if I knew this would happen. Shut up, White. You're just jealous."

Deadpool gently touched his hurt arm, and the hero hissed out in pain. A distracted 'sorry' was muttered, the merc much more focused on the wound.

"Spidey, I'll have to take off your shirt, there's no other way to treat the wound."

The hero didn't even think before muttering. "No."

"Come on, spidey. There's no other way. There's no exit wound, so the bullet is sill there, somewhere. I have to get it out first and, sorry spidey, but your costume is too near, too tight to leave." the merc pleaded.

Spider-man really didn't want to take off his costume, it was his alter-ego, his freedom to be himself, and also it hid his identity. If someone knew who he was, the people he loved could be in danger just for knowing him and he couldn't risk that. But he also knew that the wound was needed to be treated _now,_ and even he understood the need to take off the costume.

"The mask is left on, you hear me, Deadpool?"

"Yeah yeah. Now stay still."

Deadpool was fully immersed in what he was doing, his whole focus on the wound and the suffering Spider-man.

"I don't want to move you, so I'll have to cut open your costume. Sorry, spidey."

He found massive scissors in the kit and went to work. His touch was ghostly gentle, his eyes on what he did and his moves slow and precise.

"No, not my favourite costume." whined the hero. He expected the merc to agree, joke with him about costumes and tears, throwing a dirty joke there or somewhere, with a bit of dirty innuendo, more than once making the hero blush like a virgin. But only a soft 'mhm' sound could be heard leaving the merc's mouth, his eyes not leaving the task and his hands not wavering even once. The serious Deadpool surprised him, but also left a gentle tingling somewhere inside, warming him up.

_Maybe it's the fever._ Tried to convince himself Spider-man.

Deadpool's cuts were precise and before long, his top part of the costume came apart, revealing a pale chest. The hero would have blushed if he had any energy left to feel such small emotions. The merc's hands were gentle touching his chest, leaving goosebumps in its trail.

Deadpool found small pliers and the hero decided not to look anymore, closing his eyes tight. He couldn't help but tense, becoming super-sensitive to everything his skin felt. Like the hands on his body and the cold touch of metal.

A second later all air rushed out of his lungs and only because of that an ear deafening scream didn't leave his throat. The pain radiating from his shoulder was all consuming, leaving no other thought or feeling. He didn't know how long the pain went, it could have been hours or just a few seconds. After he could think anything beyond the pain, he heard a litany of 'sorry, so sorry, spidey, baby boy' from the older man kneeling near. It left a weird feeling, not entirely bad. 

Spider-man could feel cold sweat streaming down his face into his eyes, making them itch, and small drops rolling down his body.

The hero turned his head, opening his shut eyes to the view of Deadpool bandaging his shoulder, the sorrys still leaving his mouth. He gently patted the merc's shoulder with his good hand and Deadpool's muttering stopped on half a word, their eyes meeting each other's, a weird feeling passing through them both. Spider-man let his arm fall down.

"Hey, it's okay. You have no need to be sorry. After all, it wasn't you that hurt me."

The merc looked serious for a moment, then the corners of the mask crinkled a bit near his mouth, revealing a gentle smile. After a second it fell into a frown again. The merc delved into the bag, looking for something else. After a victorious 'aha' he appeared with something small in his hand.

"I found some painkillers. You should drink them." he was already stretching out his hand when he frowned and suddenly jumped up from his kneeling position, running to the kitchen, some thuds and bangs following.

After a moment he came back with a glass of water in his hand.

"Here, spidey. I brought you water so you can swallow the painkillers."

A single pill was placed in Spider-man's trembling hand and he slowly swallowed them, reaching for the glass when Deadpool anticipated his wants and brought the glass to his lips, helping him drink.

"Thanks" whispered the hero. His eyelids slowly became heavier and heavier, the blinks longer.

"I would recommend sleeping on the bed, you know. Or you're going to wake up with a crick in your neck. And let me tell you, it's the most annoying feeling in the world. Like, who even thought of first sleeping on the couch. Or was it an accident. And Yellow agrees with me, you should go to bed." the merc's tirade was only met with a tired agreement sound but the hero didn't even try to move.

With a sigh Deadpool gently gathered the hero in his arms but still the hero couldn't escape the muttered groan and gently carried the hurt man to their bedroom, laying him on the bed and flopping down on the other side.

Spider-man felt as the merc covered him with the sheets, all the time talking about this or that, the occasional White and Yellow names appearing in his speech. If the hero wouldn't have been so tired, he would have wondered who Yellow and White were but with a final blink of his eyes, he fell asleep to Deadpool's voice. It was surprisingly soothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post updates every 3 days. If you have any ideas or advice or even a good word to say, please leave a comment. They make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Spider-man for a moment floated between the waking and dream world, where you know you're dreaming but you don't want to wake up. It was peaceful in a way that only a dream could be. Untill a very annoying birdy decided to make it his life mission to wake him up. It was just his luck that the bird succeeded.

The hero wearily got up, eyesight a bit blurry and a weird taste on his tongue. The other side of the bed, Deadpool's side, was empty and cold, left messy. He leaned some of his weight on his right arm and that was so not a good idea because pain promptly made itself present. Yeah, he was shot, yeah, he should have remembered not to use that arm for the time being.

He found his ordinary clothes and a big fluffy towel, so not to end like last time, all wet and cold, but most importantly, naked with Deadpool gazing him up. Smug bastard.

The shower ordeal was really awkward, trying to get clean while not wetting his bandages. Surprise, surprise, he didn't succeeded. The bandages got wet, soap bubbles found their way to his eyes, and he found that his shampoo bottle was empty. He found some bandages and tried to bandage himself up anew but his left arm wasn't his right and after a hundred unsuccessful tries he gave up. He would ask Deadpool to help him as much as he didn't want to.

So after an eternity the hero found himself in the kitchen, sitting on the couch, a mountain of pancakes in front of him, big and fluffy, still hot and with a scent that made his mouth water and his stomach grumble, loudly. And his betraying body didn't help with the blush spreading down his face and neck.

Deadpool was sitting near him, bandaging his arm, his soft touches leaving a hot trail, a blush spreading down his body, for everyone to see. The hero sat naked waist up, a mask always on his face but that didn't matter because his blush just couldn't contain itself on his face, it had to spread down his body. The merc accidentally brushed against his naked torso, making goosebumps pop up on his whole body.

"Okay! All done." Beamed Deadpool. "Hey, you should dress up more warmly, you're probably cold. Or you can just ditch all these clothes and let me warm you with my most talented-"

"O-okay! That's enough. I-I'll be going now. Um... to dress up. More." and he flew the scene, Deadpool's voice coming after him.

"But the pancakes will get cold!"

 

All dtessed up the hero gave himself ten minutes to compose himself in the bedroom, willing his blush away and hiding his body behind baggy clothes, making sure the mask is in place. When he was sure he could act as normally as he could in this situation he exited the bedroom.

Deadpool was sitting on the couch, same as he left him but the mountain of pancakes half it's past size. The hero sat himself down, near him.

"Hey, how you feeling, spidey?" asked Deadpool, mouth full. His mask was rolled up up to his nose, the scarred chin on display for the hero's eyes and he drank the shocking sight in, the scars he could have sweared were moving filling the hero's thoughts.

The merc stopped chewing. "Hey, you okay?"

Spider-man guiltily tore his eyes away.

"Oh. It-it's my skin, isn't it. I-I can eat later when you want, that is-"

"No! No, it's okay. I.. I... I was just thinking about something. Don't worry. Eat." The hero felt guilty for being caught looking when it made the mercenary uncomfortable.

Deadpool resumed eating, his pace much slower. Spider-man firmly kept his eyes on the pancakes, an uncomfortable silence between them. After a few minutes the hero couldn't endure the silence anymore and was thinking of what to say when he was saved by Deadpool. He never could shut up.

"Where's my second costume? It's not in the bag. I know I'm so sexy to look at and teared clothing is in style right now but I don't think my costume will endure more fighting. Or maybe it will and it will be just strings. I'd have a new costume, the hooker edition. Hey, if God made earth, then do you think he makes new editions? Like in Sims. Like Humanity, the Mexican food edition or Humanity, the Hitler edition. Or was he just like, fuck it and left us to our own devices. That would in fact make sense. Like if someone could logically make something alive, how would they think of something like a platypus. That clearly said that God just said fuck it..." the merc stuffed a pancake in his mouth, his last words muffled into something unrecognizable.

And Spider-man was amazed by the way Deadpool's brain and mouth worked, eating and talking at the same time. How did he have time to breathe?

"You don't have a second costume." answered smirking knowingly Spider-man.

"What? Oh yeah... Wait, what do you mean I don't have a second costume. I clearly remember making it and hanging it the closet and I know my brain is not the best stuff to remember stuff but I'm pretty sure there was a second costume. And a third."

"You don't have a second costume _here_. After all, who did pack our bags?" the hero tried not to start cracking, a small grin still breaking free while Deadpool tried to place the pieces.

"Um... you?" he answered confused.

"Yeah, me. And if I packed our bags, how do you think I would have any of your clothing?" the hero snickered.

"Wait... you mean I don't have any clothes here."

"My... you're a smart one, aren't you?" the hero cracked, snickering openly now.

"Hey! No fair. You have clothes and I don't." frowned the merc.

"Yup! I'm sure you can find something... in the bushes. Like a really big leaf." and now Spider-man was cracking in laughter, his hurt arm jostled and his body couldn't decide if it wanted to hiss out of pain or laugh, and his stomach was hurting from laughing and his cheeks were hurting from smiling. He hadn't laughed like that in so long, not with the worries back home, college and work and money and an empty stomach.

Deadpool was fighting an inner battle, angry by the hero and also amused by seeing him so happy. After a while, he cracked a small smile.

When the hero could finally talk without bursting in laughter once again, he tried to calm the merc's worries. "Don't worry. I thought of it. I knew that if the mission drags out we'll have to go to the supermarket to buy stuff, stuff like food." Spider-man went to the bags in the corner of the room, still messy and all the stuff fallen out from Deadpool's frantic searching when he was hurt. He searched for a moment, grunts and hisses leaving his mouth when he moved his right arm too much and, a moment later, he emerged clutching a wallet to his chest, sitting down near Deadpool once again.

He opened the wallet, taking out a credit card. "Here, SHIELD gave it to us for any expenses we could have on this mission. It's not bottomless so use the money here smarty, don't buy anything we don't need." he was extending out his hand to give the card to Deadpool when he changed his mind. "You know what, I'll make a list of everything we need. Wait a minute."

Spider-man wearily got up, already tired by the injury when it was only somewhere around midday. He found a piece of paper and a pen in the mess that was an organised bag before it met Deadpool. He quickly wrote down everything they would need for the next two weeks. Even if he still didn't think the mission will drag out to two weeks, it would be better to be safe then sorry.

"Okay, I wrote everything down. Food, some clothes for you, other stuff we need. You need to buy everything that is on this list. The supermarket is quite far but I trust you can carry some petty bags, as you're the macho guy in this relationship." he heard Deadpool groan, "Hey, you said so yourself. Not my fault. Okay, you'll exit the forest the same way we entered it, approaching a street. Walk by it to the right, where the sun should set. Walk till you see the supermarket, you definitely can't miss it as it's on the edge of the street, a gigantic building." Spider-man nodded to himself, shoving the credit card to Deadpool.

"Well, off you go." Spider-man smirked.

"Why can't you go?" whined the merc.

"Hey! I'm injured. So that means you're going." he joked.

With some muttering Deadpool exited the cabin.

"Don't forget to make sure no one sees you entering the cabin as Deadpool." shouted the hero after his retreating back.

While he was joking when he said he was injured, it didn't make it any less real, already feeling tired, his eyes glossing over and his eyelids falling close. He knew he should read the papers he got with the price of his own blood, but he couldn't defeat the sleepiness, laying down on the couch, closing his eyes and losing himself to the dreamland. He'll read the papers later. Later, he'll do everything later.

 

_Hey, where are you going? You can't hide forever._

_A singsong voice follows him. He's running, he's running but his legs won't move, they pin, they buckle, he's falling. And it feels like he's falling forever and -no, please, someone, save me- But no one comes and he's hiding behind a corner, a cold voice comes after him._

_Found you._

_And a smirking face jumps in front of him and he's in the corner and there's no where to run anymore. The man focuses his gun, clicking off the safety. He smirks, he fires. Pain blossoms in his shoulder. He falls._

Spider-man woke up, he was fallen on the ground from the couch, his elbow hurt where he bumped it in the corner of the table's leg, his hurt arm sending loud distress signals to his brain, squished between the ground and his body. He gently stood up.

The sun was setting behind the trees, painting the sky red, the birds still chirping around with no sound of Deadpool anywhere.

"Deadpool!" he tried calling him, hearing only the wind bumping into the windows. "Hey, you here?"

He should have been already in the cabin. He better not had decided to run away with the credit card, leaving this mess of a mission behind. Speaking of the mission, he should really read those papers, too much time has already passed as it was.

The hero said papers found on their one and only table, the coffee table, scattered and out of order. He immersed himself into the information and the data presented on them. Time flew by, his rumbling, but ignored stomach the only thing interrupting the silence and when he finally putted down the papers the sun was almost set, setting the room in darkness. That would answer why his eyes hurt, reading in the dark like that.

Having read the papers more than once, the hero didn't know what to think. Was it a good or a bad thing what he learned? While he clearly understood the idea, the theory printed on the papers, it still was a theory and nothing more, which meant that-

"Honey, I'm home!" boomed the merc's voice through the whole cabin.

"What took you so long?" he grumbled, his whole thought process cut short.

"Oh you know... getting lost and stuff." Deadpool's sheepish voice sounded right behind him.

He turned his head to look at him. "What do you mean getting lost? Don't tell me you didn't listen when I said where to go."

"Oh, I did. It's just... I forgot in which direction to go. And then Yell- I mean I remembered to go where the sun is, which I later, after a lot of walking, learned is not the right way."

The hero sighed. "I said to go where the sun would set."

Deadpool managed to look like a scolded child, hunching into himself. Spider-man's irritation vanished.

"Well, no matter. Did you get everything I asked for?"

The mercenary smiled. "Yes. I also got a few frozen pizzas."

"Okay, good." He returned the smile.

Deadpool jumped up to action, running to the kitchen where sat two bags, bursting with shopping. After a good half an hour full of sounds of things hitting each other and clattering to the ground, the mercenary returned, carrying two huge pizzas on two plates. He sat down near the hero, placing the pizzas on the table. Smoke wafted from their hotness and the hero's neglected stomach made itself present anew.

Spider-man gratefully bit into the pizza, hissing when the too hot piece landed on his tongue, the mercenary munching and hissing along with him.

"So I read the documents." Spider-man said with his mouth full, his hunger not letting him speak without having his mouth full.

"And what did our very smart, very sexy sweet-chumps learned?"

"I'm not your sweet-chumps." he replied, not missing a beat, already used to Deadpool's antics and weird, over-the-line-sweet and cheesy nicknames. "In short, because I'm sure you'll get bored with the long version, in the documents is a theory, an idea. It's quite a good one too for the bad guys, stating of experimenting and transferring DNA. They're trying to create something of a super-pill, infused with some sort of ability, giving it it to the consumer for some time. Like, if the said pill would have been created with the DNA of, let's say, Wolverine, the consumer for some time would get his abilities, the super-strength, agility and quick healing. While the idea is quite genius and hard to accomplish, it's still in it's experimenting stage and shouldn't be developed in months, if not years."

"Then that's great! We have so much time to ruin them." the mercenary exclaimed.

"It could be a great but it also could be bad. If they're completely immersed in realizing this idea we have a lot of time but it also could mean that they gave up on it when they realized that the idea is too hard to make into a reality, or it's just that, an idea, nothing important, while they're working on something else while we're speaking." Spider-man explained, clouding the mercenary's enthusiasm.

"Well, one thing we know, is that the group is focused on the science side of villainy." finished the hero, a gloom silence descending on them.

"We always have to hope for the best, spidey, and with your luck I'm sure it will just that, the best for us." tried to unsuccessfully lighten up the mood Deadpool, both falling into a silence.

Spider-man was maddened by the useless information, which almost cost his life, so much effort and pain on his side for nothing. Unless you decided to hope for the best, believing to have a lot of time which he decided to do. It was the most probable variant anyway.

They resumed eating, chatter gaining sound and enthusiasm, hands flying everywhere, followed by the occasional laugh and snicker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter... Thank you everyone for your time, your comments and kudos. I'm sure there are mistakes that I stupidly missed and mistakes which I don't even know are mistakes but I hope you'll enjoy it. :)  
> P.S. If there are any mistakes that just jump in front of your eyes or make you frown, forcing you to call me an idiot under your breath, please inform me, and I'll be sure to fix them. Or try my best to fix them. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the chapter being late but just my RL is busy at the moment and as always messing my schedule up. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 

Spider-man woke up to an empty bed once again. It was starting to feel like a routine, which left a weird, not utterly uncomfortable feeling somewhere deep, tickling his insides. He decided not to dwell on it.

He did his usual waking up routine, showering and dressing up, the once in a while stinging shoulder the only abnormality in the situation, finally emerging from their bedroom. When he neared the kitchen and heard someone speaking he slowed his walk, creeping around the corner silently. _Who could Deadpool be talking to, as the voice clearly belonged to him?_

Deadpool was cooking pancakes, again, but also talking to himself softly, his deep voice vibrating around. He was alone. The hero didn't knew what would have been more weird, Deadpool talking to someone friendly in the middle of nowhere or him talking to himself.

"You're just jealous, White, and Yellow agrees with me. … W-what?! N-no, of course not. … I'm not saying spidey doesn't look good because he does but... … Shut up, Yellow. Besides we and spidey are friends, just friends. … Yellow... Yellow... don't. Stop, stop, please, everything but this. … White... Don't you dare. Don't. You. Dare... … Oh, come on! You just had to add to his singing, didn't you White. Now he won't stop, for like, forever." He sighed. "Your duet is the worst. I'm not kidding. … No, of course I'm not singing with you two."

Spider-man suddenly felt guilty, for Deadpool trusted him, thought him a friend, while the hero couldn't return that sentiment. The merc was so childlike in his trust but also innocent, being friends just because they spent time together and didn't kill each other yet, no catches, no debts, no... other things.

The hero banished the thought from his head, not feeling like brooding first thing in the morning even if the guilt was left somewhere deep inside, buried but still there.

He silently retreated from the corner, padding back to their bedroom. And when did the bedroom became their bedroom?

The hero spun around, coming back to the main room, this time making sure he made enough noise to be heard coming.

"Good morning, baby boy." Beamed Deadpool, looking normal, or as normal as he usually did, meaning no talking to himself just yet.

The merc's pile of pancakes was growing alarmingly quickly.

"Hey. Pancakes again, Deadpool?" he grinned.

"What can I say, my pancakes are legendary. I'm telling you, legendary." replied the merc just as easily, perfectly flipping a pancake on the pan as with, it seemed, no effort at all as he spoke. The hero was amazed by the merc's culinary skills.

He sat himself down on the sofa, looking at Deadpool cooking, a comfortable silence around. Not a total silence, the merc couldn't keep quiet if his life depended on it, and as such was humming horribly out of tune under his breath and in his case it was equal to silence. It was weirdly comfortable.

The hero didn't know if to be amused by the talk he heard or concerned that the merc talked to himself. There were whispers that Deadpool was insane and everyone that even chatted to him for a second could agree to that and Spider-man knew that himself, the mercenary's talk and thoughts were erratic, weird and hard to follow to Deadpool himself, especially someone else. But he didn't think that Deadpool was clinically insane, as in heard voices and wasn't himself for a moment or two. After the talk he overheard the former could really easily be revealed to be true.

While the conversation he heard, or at least Deadpool's part, was amusing he didn't know if the voices bothered him. Did they whisper accusations and bad ideas or were they more like imaginary friends, a defensive mechanism to the extreme? From the talk he overheard he could assume there were at least two voices named White and Yellow. Oh, how he wanted to learn more about them, about Deadpool, about the way he though and what he liked and what he didn't.

And the hero was opening his mouth to ask Deadpool, his back to him, humming and swaying only to a beat he heard, when a thought occured to him and he quickly shut it with an audible click of his teeth.

Deadpool was hiding it from him. Even though there were moments when he was bored and started talking to himself he didn't mention White or Yellow or any other colours even once, his chat more resembled a monologue than a conversation. Now that he thought about it he did remember Deadpool slipping once or twice but the topic was easily discarded and forgotten.

Well, either way Spider-man was going to respect the mercenary's wish not to talk about it even if he would always be free for the merc to do so.

He was so lost to his thoughts that when Deadpool suddenly set down a plate of pancakes in front of him he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"God, spidey, jumpy today, aren't you?" the merc chuckled and sat down near him, the couch bending and pushing them down to the center, making them brush hands everytime one lifted an arm with a pancake. It left a tingly feeling down his stomach which was becoming more and more frequent. The hero blushed a light pink shade behind his mask.

Deadpool stuffed his cheeks full of pancakes, syrup dripping down his chin.

"Where did you get the syrup, Deadpool?" he frowned. He was quite sure no syrup was written on the list when he handed it to the merc. "Did you really buy everything I asked?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I also brought syrup." murmured the merc.

The hero hummed a suspicious 'mmhm', his gaze piercing the mercenary. "And what else did you buy that wasn't on the list?"

Deadpool stuffed his mouth full, his words barely recognizable. "Oh, you know... Tacos and sweets and other stuff."

Spider-man sighed, not truly annoyed by the mercenary, a grin threatening to break through. He let it slide and the silence was filled by the sound of munching, especially loud from Deadpool.

"We should change your bandage." the mercenary distractedly said and the hero almost chocked on his food, starting to cough.

Deadpool patted his back, the touch tingling on his skin through the spandex. "Hey, you okay, spidey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just went the wrong way." he groaned, his voice husky. "There's no need to change the bandage, Deadpool, I'm sure it will be fine."

The merc frowned. "No, I'll change it." The hero groaned. "Spidey, I'll change it and you'll let me." he warned in a serious voice and the hero just couldn't go against him when he was like that, his serious side having a weird effect on him.

So that was how Spider-man found himself sitting on the couch, a serious and focused Deadpool sitting near him gently bandaging his arm while the hero blushed a bright red, visible down his neck and collarbone which wasn't covered by the top of his costume, it had to come off if the merc wanted to reach the wound.

"It's healing really quickly." wondered the merc, gently trailing down the wound with a finger.

The hero's body was suddenly flooded by goosebumps. "Yeah, I have a healing ability. It's not as good as yours or Wolverine's. It's more like a better version of a human's healing. If you stab me where it matters I'm still going to die." Deadpool frowned at the way the hero talked, not happy discussing the man's mortality in such a crude way even if the merc was crude himself all the time. "It should be nearly healed tomorrow and we can resume our mission."

The merc grumbled, bandaged the wound and beamed a smile to the hero's direction.

Now that everything was done and suddenly they had the rest of the day free neither of them could think of what to do.

In front of the couch where they sat stood an old TV. Deadpool was staring to turn it on manually when Spider-man stopped him.

"It won't work. Well, it will but there's no reception here." Deadpool leaned back, a frown on his face.

Spider-man couldn't think of what to do. While he had taken a book with him he was sure leaving Deadpool bored and alone wasn't a good idea so they sat together in silence, thinking of what to do.

"Want to play a game of cards?" the hero asked.

Deadpool beamed. "Sure."

They played game after game, time flying over their head, laughing till their stomachs hurt and cheeks stung, all worries vanished, the rumbling of their stomachs the only thing reminding them of time. The rest of the day flew over, both going to bed feeling good and refreshed.

Before falling asleep Spider-man thought about the mission resuming the next day and a weird sadness fell upon him, vanishing with the falling of his eyes.

 

The next morning birds woke the hero up and he blinked open his eyes. The other side of the bed was empty, long cold and Spider-man felt a bit of disappointment, banishing the thought the moment he thought it. Why would he be disappointed that he didn't wake up with Deadpool near him?

For some reason having slept the whole night didn't left him refreshed, he felt weary and tired, the whispers of the dream dancing out of his grasp, the unnatural red of the costume and Deadpool's frown floating around, grey and unreachable. The hero didn't want to remember his dream anymore, letting it go.

When he emerged out from the bedroom, ready and showered, Deadpool was sitting on the couch, staring at the not working TV. The atmosphere was deep and suffocating. Spider-man flopped down on the couch near Deadpool.

He tried for a light tone. "No pancakes today?" it sounded weary to his own ears.

"Nah. Sorry, spidey, not really hungry." Deadpool responded. "If you want I can make some special Deadpool only pancakes for my awesome hot spidey." his teasing fell flat.

"No, no problem. Not really hungry myself." he responded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Spider-man never thought he'll see the day Deadpool was silent but for some reason he couldn't feel any enthusiasm for the unusual occurrence.

"We should go." he said.

"Yeah."

Neither stood up. Today was the day they'll resume the mission and they should finish it in a few days by the information he gathered.

After a few moments they stood up, the hero already reaching to open the front door, the whole thing feeling like an end to something good, like something was running down his fingers, flying out of his grasp. He forcefully banished the thought, telling himself to focus. Suddenly he heard a voice behind the door.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone here?" both men jumped up, startled.

Spider-man grabbed the mercenary, pulling him from the window. "Hid." he whispered while trying to sneak a glance down the window. In front of their porch stood a round, middle-aged man with a huge backpack on his back, the warm jumpers huddling the seeming small form.

The stranger knocked on their door. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Spider-man glanced down to Deadpool who had already pulled out a gun. He pushed the gun down and hissed. "Deadpool, no guns."

The mercenary frowned. "Let's just go out the back door and leave him. Maybe the bears will eat him."

"We can't just leave him here." he whispered back. The stranger started fidgeting, knocking again.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Maybe he's some sort of spy or a cannibal, looking for the perfect hideout for all the bodies."

The hero smiled. "Stop it. No, I'm sure he's just some bloke in a problem. I would let him in if not for our costumes. Not really a good idea now for someone to know Spider-man and Deadpool are sitting in some sort of cabin, especially when Heretix probably knows we're investigating them."

"Well then, what do we do, spidey?" asked Deadpool, still tense at his side.

"I don't know." he confessed.

The stranger was turning around, disappointment clear on his face, when the hero rushed to the door, opening it a crack.

"What do you want?" he tried to go for a gruff voice but by the snickering of Deadpool near him he could guess he didn't really succeed.

The man spun around, relief evident on his face. "Oh thank God someone is here. I'm ashamed to admit I'm lost and was wandering around the forest for a few days already. Almost all my food is gone and I didn't shower in what seems forever."

Spider-man exchanged a glance with Deadpool, mouthing 'what do we do' and was answered by a shrug of the mercenary's shoulders.

"Wait a moment." he answered the man and spun around from the door to the corner Deadpool stood in.

"We can't just leave him."he whispered.

"We can just give him some food and not meet again."

"He won't survive a single more night in the wilderness and you know it. I'm surprised he survived this long at all."

The man really wasn't made for the wild, his face and stomach round, his brown with a tingle of grey hair a mess and his clothing was askew and dirty. He looked like he belonged more in an office than in all the greens and browns.

Deadpool sighed, giving up. "Then what do we do?"

The hero glanced over the mercenary. "We have to shed our costumes if we want to let him in."

The mercenary froze, his gaze piercing him.

"We can think of something for our faces, like bandaging them, but it will look suspicious for both of us." he whispered, looking away from the merc down at his feet.

Deadpool after a moment of silence meekly whispered. "Okay, okay. Yo-you can bandage your face and I... and I will take off my mask."

Spider-man gazed at Deadpool for a long moment, trying to read him, how he felt. With a final nod of his head he whispered to him. "Let's go change to normal clothing and meet here in five minutes. I... I'll be in bathroom." and he ran to change, his heart beating heavily against his chest, trying to fly out, and a ball of nerves settled down his stomach and when he looked at the mirror all alone, his face bare for once, scared eyes looked back at him and somewhere deep in them a flicker of excitement could be seen. He would see Deadpool's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested Yellow started singing this, White eventually helping him:  
> Two little love birds sitting in a tree...  
> K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
> First comes love, then comes marriage,  
> then comes the baby in the baby carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

He bandaged his head, leaving only his eyes and nose visible, the nervous expression hidden away. While he was excited to see Deadpool's face for the first time he was also ridden by guilt. The deal wasn't fair, didn't matter that everyone knew Deadpool's identity and could find his face in some document or other and his own identity, who Spider-man was behind the mask, was a top secret, even the other heroes didn't know.

The only indication of the turmoil of what were his emotions were the slightly narrowed eyes looking back at him from the mirror. It hid his face even better than the mask. Spider-man wasn't sure it was good.

Taking a few deep breaths and telling himself to focus he emerged from the bathroom and strolled over to the front door.

Deadpool stood hunched near it, his body clad in normal if a bit baggy clothing that still made the muscles of his body stand out, a cap on his head, the face itself turned down, hiding from view.

He looked impossibly small.

"Hey." he whispered, making the mercenary fidget.

"Hey." a whisper answered him. Deadpool took a deep breath and with resignation lifted his face up, piercing him with a brown-eyed stare.

All the breath left the hero, leaving him gazing at the merc in wonder and disgust.

Deadpool's face was heavily scarred, full of gashes, some looking fresh-red, the skin full of scars, some small and light, barely there, and some just screaming to look at. Deadpool's chapped lips were bleeding, the blood glittering when light touched them, making them look raw. The mercenary's brown eyes were piercing him and he got lost in their depth.

"I know I'm not the most good looking person," the merc awkwardly chuckled, "but please bare with..." he gestured to his face, " _this_. Ugly piece of shit. "

Spider-man closed his open mouth with a click, realising he was staring. "No, no. It's okay. And it's not-" _ugly..._ he wanted to say but stopped himself. Deadpool's face wasn't exactly attractive even if he had sharp cheekbones and a square chin. He could understand if people, and especially Deadpool, thought his face was ugly, the scars and gashes were very hard to look through to see anything else. Probably he would have been hot if not for them, would have been normal.

But Deadpool wasn't normal and the hero didn't want him to be. In the days they were stuck on this mission he realised the mercenary was weird, yes, but also interesting if sometimes a bit too much and the scars were one of his quirks. They weren't pretty, not by a big chance, actually disgusting once you look too closely, gashes oozing and some scratches bleeding tiny pearls of blood.

The hero's guilt impossibly intensified. The mercenary was clearly very self-conscious and uncomfortable and he was staring at him open-mouthed. He was suddenly glad that the bandages hid his face because he wasn't sure what would have been reflected on it: disgust, pity and concern or shame at himself. And he _was_ ashamed of his behaviour, his cowardice to show his face, even though he had a very reasonable excuse, to protect those near him by hiding who he was, the feeling didn't retreat.

"I'm... sorry. For staring. But really, you shouldn't feel uncomfortable." He sheepishly said.

The merc didn't look even a bit comforted by the words but Spider-man couldn't think of what to do to change that than just ignore the issue all together, act like the scars didn't bother him. Even thought it was hard to pull his eyes away and will the disgust down, he just had to get used to it. He wanted the mercenary to feel as comfortable as with a mask on. And if Spider-man did feel some bad emotions it was his own problem and he himself had to deal with it, not place the burden on Deadpool.

"We should let the poor man in already." he said lightly, proud of his casual behaviour.

"Maybe he has given up." Whispered Deadpool.

The hero opened the door.

The merc cursed. "No such luck it seems. Didn't expect it either."

The stranger eyed the bandaged hero warily but once his eyes landed on Deadpool behind him, he actually took a step back, horror and disgust warring on his face, eyes flying over the merc's scarred face.

 _God, was it always like that for him? Everyone staring._ Thought Spider-man. He felt like even a bigger asshole, for his own staring, for the disgust he felt, for the bandages around his face. But he couldn't exactly show Deadpool his face, right?

"Come on in." The hero said and it wasn't really his fault if his voice came out a bit stricter than normal.

The stranger slowly stepped in, his eyes not leaving the merc, careful not to touch him in any way. The moment he stepped in he retreated from them both to a farther corner. The hero closed the door with a bit more force than needed. The chubby, round in the middle office man didn't look so warmly and in need of help anymore.

He gestured in the direction of their sofa. "Sit, you must be tired. Tea, coffee?"

"Umm... W-water, please." the stranger stuttered, sitting on the couch, tensing when his back was to them.

"Sure." he replied, moving to the kitchen, Deadpool fidgeting on his side, stuck like glue, a bit more in his personal space than the hero was comfortable with but he decided to ignore it.

He leaned to the merc, whispering to his ear. "We're going with our cover?"

"Yeah, okay, spidey." the merc whispered back, not at all sure.

Spider-man traded a glance with the merc and smiled. He filled a cup of tap water that had a metallic taste to it even though they had bottles of clear, tasty water and turned to go back and hand the cup to the man. Deadpool eyed him strangely but didn't say anything, still sticking to his side. "Here you go."

The stranger warily took the cup, tacking a small sip of it. When he was sure nothing bad will happen to him he took a bigger gulp. The hero struggled not to squeeze his hands into fists.

"What's your name?" he asked the stranger, leaning on their coffee table.

"Frank Richardson. A-and yours?" the man directed his question to the hero, this time avoiding looking at Deadpool altogether.

He gestured to merc. "This is..." he fell silent. He realised he didn't know the merc's real name, even when living with him for days now. 

"Wade." Deadpool muttered.

 _Wade..._ so that was Deadpool name. The word wanted so much to roll off his tongue, seeming so easy and comfortable to say. "And I'm-" the hero suddenly stopped, panic flooding his mind, his eyes looking for Deadpool's. Should he say his true name or make one up?

Deadpool wide eyes looked back at him, the want to know radiating through them.

"And my name is Peter." he finally answered, his eyes never leaving Deadpool's, the answer directed to him even though it wasn't he that asked. The merc's mouth moved, echoing his name, eyes full of wonder and mouth curling into a gentle smile. God, his face was even more expressive without the mask. Suddenly the bandages on his face felt itchy and heavy. He turned away.

The man didn't look anymore at ease than earlier.

"What are you doing here, in this forest?" the hero asked.

"Oh, one of my-my friends recommended to escape the city and cherish the nature more, said he-he felt more refreshed after that." The man lightly chuckled and fidgeted on the sofa, "It seems the nature isn't for me because I haven't felt this tired in _years._ Why are you here?"

"We live here." came the strict answer, the 'duh' clear without even saying it. He usually wasn't this... mean to people he didn't know but he just couldn't help it.

The man uncomfortably smiled, or grimaced more like. "I know that. I mean why are you living here?"

The hero glanced at Deadpool, trading a glance with him. "We lived in a small town not that far from here. We grew up together and suddenly realised our... feelings were more than... platonic. The rumours of us being together, which were true, spread through the whole town. The townspeople started eyeing us, judging. From bad it became worse. The people started cursing, bullying us. That only made us closer. We ran away eventually and we basically didn't have any money. This cabin was one of the few choices we had. Eventually it became our home and we are very happy-"

"Why is your face bandaged?" the man suddenly interrupted him.

The hero frowned, annoyed by the man and his rudeness, his voice starting to grate on his nerves. "It was an accident. It will come off in a few days."

The man frowned, wasn't exactly satisfied with his answer and Spider-man knew he should explain more but he suddenly wanted the man away from them. "Mr. Richardson," he waited for the man to ask him to call him by his name but it never came,"you'll probably want to shower. Go to the bathroom through our bedroom, down the hall. There should be towels there. When you come back dinner should be cooking." He ushered the man down the hall, relaxing only when he heard the bathroom door close and the water start.

He turned to Deadpool, eyeing him. "What do you want for dinner?"

The merc's – Wade's – shoulders lost all their tension, his stance relaxing, maybe not to the degree when he was behind a mask but still more than around the man. He suddenly beamed. "Chimichangas!" The merc shouted. Spider-man couldn't keep back the small chuckle, happy to see Deadpool more relaxed. He turned to the kitchen, hunting for the ingredients Deadpool stacked, they really were in weird places.

The merc was suddenly shy and hunched next to him. "Can I... can I... call you Peter?" he whispered.

The smile froze on the hero's face and he turned to eye Deadpool, who was hunched and purposely not meeting his eyes, and Spider-man relaxed. "Sure, but only if I can call you Wade."

Deadpool suddenly raised his head, eyes wide with amazement. _Did he really expect him to reject him?_ He studied his face. _Probably._ The hero was abruptly filled by sadness for the merc, for Wade, but he purposely kept his smile on, wanting Deadpool to feel comfortable. "Wanna help me with the... chimichangas..? Because I don't know the recipe."

Deadpool beamed. "Sure." Wade hunted down the ingredients much faster than he did.

They worked in comfortable chatter and free laughter, hands and gestures flying everywhere, the warm scent all around them. When they were finally finished Wade went to lay down the dishes on their coffee table and Spider-man decided to do the dirty dished.

He turned the hot water, the pipes rattling and grunting, a small dribble appearing. He turned the hot water handle all the way but the water slowed even more into a few drops at a time. For a moment he stupidly gazed at the drops before he realised the problem. Mr. Richardson, the fucker, used up all their hot water. Their boiler wasn't that small, didn't matter how much he showered the hot water didn't end once while the stranger managed it on his first try. Now that he thought about it, the man was in the shower for a couple of hours now. The hero focused on his hearing.

The shower was still running when he heard a whelp from that direction. He smirked, the hot water must have ended for the man, too. _Good._

He sat down next to Deadpool, their thighs touching and a tingling feeling went through his body, settling down in his stomach. Deadpool started to stuff his mouth full of chimichangas and they started to disappear like magic. It was entertaining to watch him when Wade slowed down, turning his gaze down. "I'm sorry... if my... face unalived your appetite. I'll.. I'll stop eating."

The amusement vanished faster than light speed. "No, no. I'm sorry I stared. It's... fun to watch you eat because you're always so animated. Please, continue." The hero was quick to mutter.

He didn't even notice when all the disgust of the merc's scarred skin vanished, in a few hours only, and all that was left was protectiveness of Wade and amusement of being with him. Somehow, it made him feel better about the bandages. But not enough, not nearly enough.

"Okay... Peter." Wade replied and the hero shuddered. His name sounded magical coming from the merc's mouth, leaving him all warm and fidgety, in a good way.

Deadpool continued to eat, his pace still slow but picking up.

"Why can't you say kill?" Peter asked, confused but also interested.

Wade shrugged. "Oh, that. Eh, I don't know. It's some sort of mind tick." He resumed stuffing his cheeks. "These are really good."

The hero smiled. "Thanks, but it's still your recipe. Oh, by the way, remember the failed mission?" Deadpool frowned. "Of course you do. Well, how did you distract the guards?"

"Oh, I just screamed really loud and babbled about suicide, insanity and life's unfairness and god waits for me and all that shit. You should have seen the guards' faces."

Peter chuckled, imagining the scene, a hysterical Deadpool running around and spitting nonsense about heaven and God and the guards standing all confused. "How did they leave you alone?"

"Oh, I just shot my brains out." Wade distractedly said.

Peter suddenly stopped eating, lowering his chimichanga down. "What!"

At his shout Deadpool turned around to face him. "What?"

"Wade! You can't just... just... kill yourself." he hissed.

"Why? I won't die anyway." asked Deadpool with all the confusion of a five-year old.

"Because, Wade, because. You can't hurt yourself like that." he said, his voice laced with sympathy.

Deadpool lowered his eyes down."I deserve it, White says so, too. And not like anyone cares."

"I care." the hero whispered. At those words Deadpool raised his head up, gazing at him for a second.

"Okay." he whispered.

The hero nodded and a weird silence settled around them. Spider-man searched for what to say to break it and come back to the comfortable chatter they had. "What did they do with your body?"

Wade relaxed at the voice of Peter talking to him. "Oh, I made sure they didn't want to touch me." the hero remained silence, waiting for the merc to continue. "Well, before I shot myself I babbled about Jesus and that they will all go to hell because God talked with me and told me that the end has come and those that didn't kill themselves will go to hell. When the guards started to unfreeze I started to babble about their life and hell and how they will suffer and how they're all this and that." the hero smiled, imagining the guards flustered by the babbling of an insane man and eventually having enough of him. "When I was laying on the grass I heard the guards talking about how my body deserved to be eaten by the animals. Not like I cared all that much to be truthful but it was easier when they left me where I was." Wade resumed eating.

After a while they eased to the way they chatted earlier, a laugh following once in a while when Wade suddenly froze. Peter followed his gaze.

In the hall stood Mr. Richardson, his accusing gaze firmly on Deadpool and disgust evident in the grimace of his mouth.

Deadpool lowered his gaze down. "I'm not hungry anymore, spidey. You can continue to eat, I'll be in the bedroom." he muttered and started to stand up.

Peter grabbed his arm. "I think I'm full, too." he lied. He could go for one or two more of those things but he won't die of hunger. He stood. "Let's go."

The hero took Wade's scarred hand, dragging them down the bedroom and smirked at the man, knowing how it looked to him. Two men hand in hand going to the bedroom in a hurry.

The man grimaced and sat down to eat.

Wade and Peter entered their bedroom.

"So, what do you want to do?" the merc asked.

"Cards?"

Deadpool smiled. "Sure."

They played cards for a few hours, chatting more than focusing on the game, smiling and laughing, Wade pouting when he lost and doing a little victory dance when he won and Peter just gently smiling and gazing at him. It was enjoyable until they remembered they had to emerge from their bedroom and endure the stranger in their cabin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments, kudos and support.  
> They make my day and they make me write. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurried to finish this chapter so there will be a lot, and i mean a LOT, of mistakes but I didn't want to be late so here you go. A new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

Peter shuddered awake from the cold and annoyed blinked open his eyes from a dream which left warm tingling through his body. He shook his head, trying to clear it from the remains of sleep, shaking the dream's details, too, and as much as he tried to remember, the dream wouldn't be caught. He sighed and glared at the open window which was the culprit of icy wind ruffling his hair and getting under the sheets.

He rubbed his eyes, looking around himself. The room was cast in red and orange shades by the rising sun, the shadows of trees and their leaves dancing around. The other side of the bed was empty.

At the start of the mission he was very surprised that Deadpool came out to be the morning-bird type, as was evident by the empty bed every morning, but he never thought that Deadpool would rise this early. Christ, the sun was only now rising!

But the bed was empty and cold as always and Peter would have expected to find the merc in the kitchen as always but this morning he could safely guess he won't find Wade there. After all, Mr. Richardson slept the night on the couch and as the kitchen was separated from the main room only by the change in floor colour, Deadpool wouldn't have even one moment of peace from the ever present mean glare of the man's. Or so he would assume from the way the man acted yesterday.

The hero wanted to hope for the best, for the man to change after he took a much needed shower, got some hot food in his stomach and slept for some good hours maybe not on the most comfortable couch but still better than the bed of leaves outside. He sighed and stood up, shivering when the cold air hit his skin and wobbled over to the window to close it, glaring at the empty Deadpool's side of the bed as he was the only person to have opened the window this morning.

He scrubbed his face, fingers meeting bandage and the feeling of guilt returned. Peter banished them the best he could and went to shower.

 

When he walked into the main room, a bit still humid from the shower and clean bandages hiding his face, he was greeted by the sight of Mr. Richardson still softly snoring on the couch, the sheets firmly wrapped around him. He looked into the kitchen but wasn't surprised to see that Wade wasn't there.

Their cabin wasn't big and if Deadpool wasn't in the bedroom, the bathroom or the main room, he wasn't in the cabin at all. Peter silently exited through the front door, careful not to wake the sleeping man. When he emerged into the front porch he found Wade sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall.

"Hi." he whispered and Deadpool almost jumped out of his skin, head lifting up and wide eyes meeting his.

The hero chuckled. "Sorry I scared you."

Wade frowned, his scars moving with the expression. They somehow didn't look so bad as yesterday, more healed, the skin healthier. "You didn't scare me, I'm never scared." he replied with all the logic of a child. "You just surprised me, that's all."

Peter smiled, lowering himself down to sit next to the merc. "How long are you awake?"

"Oh, just a few minutes." came the distracted answer, Wade not meeting his eyes.

The hero knew it was a lie, the bed sheets were long cold but decided to give up the topic. He didn't want to fight about something as silly as when to wake up.

They sat in one of their rare silences, both lost in their own thoughts and gazing at the forest, seeing nothing. Or so Peter thought until he turned his head to look at the merc and suddenly met his searching gaze, gazing at him. They both froze, looking at each other.

The hero was captivated, drowning in the merc's brown eyes, impossibly deep, and all the breath left him, both of them frozen in the moment. A warm feeling went through him, the heat settling in his stomach, the need to touch the other man, to feel, consumed all his thought and Peter's self-control wasn't that good to resist it. He was lifting his hand to brush Wade's cheek with his bare fingertips, to feel the scarred skin, when a crow's scream when through the forest, breaking the spell cast upon them and both men quickly looked away, an awkward silence around them.

The hero took a big breath, remembering he had to breath, and he could feel the blush making its way down his body, making his cheeks burn. He awkwardly coughed, still looking away, not daring to look at the man sitting next to him. He thought he could feel the heat travelling from the mercenary to him through their touching tights, the reason he felt so hot suddenly, the icy wind doing nothing to cool him.

He searched for what to say, the awkward tension thick between them. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, the safest topic anyone could think of.

"Frank is there." Wade groaned, annoyance clear in his voice.

The hero thought he found a safe, easy topic, and it would have been just his luck that he was wrong. "From when do you call Mr. Richardson – Frank?"

"He thinks he's so important to be called Mister and such but to me he's just Frank because in this forest, in this cabin, he's nothing but our guest, which he's such by your big heart, spidey, and in this forest, in the middle of nowhere, he's the lowest and the weakest part of the chain because no one cares here who or what job he has back in the city." Wade said, his words surprisingly deep and meaningful and Spider-man couldn't disagree with the way the merc thought until the man pouted and opened his mouth. "Besides, he's a dick."

The hero laughed, surprised and amused by Deadpool's statement at the end. "Yeah, he is. But we can't go hungry only because he's there. It's our cabin, he has to deal with things he doesn't like, not us. So we are going to go back in there, making loud noises and banging pans and pots and make the best damn pancakes in the world." the hero stated, standing up and grabbing the mercenary's arm to howl him up, dragging Wade back into the cabin, the mercenary pouting all the way but Peter wanted to think he could see the corners of the merc's lips slightly curled up.

 

Eventually Wade relaxed, joking and talking freely, flipping the pancakes with practised ease while Peter sat on the counter, content to just look as the mercenary worked. When they started cooking, Peter leaving puffs of flour everywhere and just basically making a mess, Wade couldn't watch anymore and grabbed the ingredients from the hero's hands, stating ' _you're hopeless and it's physically painful to watch you make a mess out of making pancakes, sorry, spidey'_ and the hero surrendered, pouting jokingly, and sat the whole time on the counter.

"How come you can make amazing tacos but not simple pancakes, spidey? You were raised by wolfs or what. But now that I think about it, being raised by wolfs would suck. You would have to eat raw meat and run all the time. Like, I would like to be raised by a panda, eating and sleeping around all day, thought I can't imagine how I would sleep hugging a tree, probably would fall in the middle of the night and be eaten. And spidey, you don't wanna know all the things I woke up hugging. Like, one time I woke up hugging an unconscious little man in an elf costume, those that work in the mall. And I asked you a question, didn't I?" Deadpool babbled but Peter was used to such outburst of words from the merc's mouth and, truthfully, he was amused by all the things Wade could say. Conversation's were never boring with him.

"Oh, well, I don't know. It just is that way. And I think being raised by monkeys would be the most logical thing. They are, after all, the most like humans." he replied.

"Yeah, I think you're right, baby boy. Besides, free bananas."

Deadpool turned off the oven, piles of pancakes stacked near him. Peter reached for one of them with his bare hands and couldn't help but hiss when it burned him. Wade just looked at him and tutted, shaking his head and grabbing a pancake from the pile, the heat doing nothing to him. They both bit in, enjoying their breakfast untill a voice sounded next to him.

"Good morning, Peter. And... Wade." the hero choked on his pancake, starting to cough. The last bit was said with disgust and the easy mood evaporated like drops of water in a desert.

"Oh, umm... Morning." the hero replied, his voice a bit hoarse. The man reached for a pancake with a fork while the two men munched on their pancakes with bare hands.

"Your pancakes are very good, Peter." the man said, not even acknowledging Wade.

"Oh, no. I didn't make these, Wade did, you should be thanking him." he replied, the pancakes like dry lumps in his mouth.

At those Peter's words Mr. Richardson sneered and said a simple. "I see."

The hero frowned and looked at Wade, who was looking resultantly down, not meeting either of their eyes, his hands shaking a bit and his whole form hunched and small. Suddenly the pancake with syrup on top fell out of the merc's hands, landing on his clothes and leaving sticky trails of syrup everywhere. Wade flinched and looked at him, frozen.

Peter just smiled at him. "Go change, Wade. I'll take care of it." and with a gentle shove in the direction of the halls, Wade turned and fled the scene.

The hero wiped up the syrup and threw out the pancake that landed on the floor. When he was done, the pancakes heavily sitting in his stomach, he was ready to turn and go in their bedroom to wait for Wade when Mr. Richardson grabbed his arm.

"If... if Wade... is... abusive, I can always help you escape."

Peter froze, his brain just couldn't wrap around the said words. "What?"

"Well, you're always walking around with bandages, living in the middle of nowhere, and you're so young yet. While Wade is... Wade is..."

The hero didn't hear what the man later said, a haze filling his whole thoughts. When he heard a sound that wasn't the man talking he turned his head to look at Wade standing in the hallway, wide eyes staring at him, and his face crumpled, like he totally agreed with the man now that the words were said. Spider-man saw red.

Boiling anger filled his veins and coloured his gaze red, all rational thought flying out of his head, leaving only one emotion – anger - and only one target for that anger, Mr. Richardson, the culprit of it.

Peter grabbed the man by his collar, lifting him up to his tiptoes, making it hard to breath for him. He knew he was using his super-strength right there but he just couldn't muster the thought to care. He snarled in the man's face, watching as it paled in fear.

"Now listen here, you bastard. Wade. Is not. Abusive. In fact, he's a good man with a big heart, always there for the people he cares about. And _you_... you barge in our home, sleep on our cough and eat our food and you dare accuse us of such things? If you're not happy that we didn't let you _die_ all alone in the forest and gave you the help you needed, get the fuck out." and he let the man go, shoving him hard, needing all his self-control not to use all of his super-strength and shove just a bit harder than the man could take.

Mr. Richardson crumpled on the floor, his face pale and eyes wide from fear, frozen in place. The hero sneered in disgust and spun on his heel, grabbing the stunned mercenary and dragging him to their bedroom, banging the door closed and leaving the crumpled man staring at the floor.

Peter paced in their bedroom, blood still boiling and heart beating hard. _God, I'm so angry._

"Did... did you mean what you said?" Wade whispered, looking incredibly fragile in that moment.

"What? That the man is a bastard?" Peter retorted, still hard for him to think beyond the anger.

"No, I mean what you said about me."

At those words Peter stopped, turned to truly look at Wade, taking in his hunched form and afraid expression, like the rejection would shatter him beyond fixing, but expecting it nevertheless.

"Yes." was all Peter said but at that statement Wade relaxed like all the weight of the world was just lifted from his shoulders and beamed a smile so big, for Peter it seemed like it lighted up the whole world. How could Frank not see Wade for what he truly was, a big-hearted fellow?

The merc fidgeted, twisting his hands. "Are we friends then?" he asked.

Peter opened his mouth to immediately say 'of course' when he shut it with a click and really thought about it. Were they friends? Wade and he knew each others names, even if Wade didn't know how he looked behind the bandages and that still managed to make the guilt return with a vengeance, but they felt at ease with one another, and Peter liked to talk to the merc, liked to hear him babble, and if something happened to him, he would save him. But Peter wasn't stupid, he noticed that... something not quite platonic was between them, the heat that spread through him when he looked at Wade too closely or the way their eyes met and they would freeze, all breath leaving him. He didn't even want to acknowledge that something, all the least think about it but one thing he knew.

"Yes, Wade, we are friends." he replied, watching as Wade froze for a moment, his brain digesting the impossible words and then beamed, coming to squeeze the life out of the hero, giving him a big hug.

"Wade, I can't breath." he whispered, making the merc let him go, choosing not to notice the slightly watery eyes of the other man.

They both smiled, the easy atmosphere coming back, both laughing and talking in their bedroom, all worries forgotten.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another little piece of enjoyment for you. (at least I hope you enjoy it.) :)  
> Thank you everyone for commenting and leaving kudos, they really help me to write and create and think and not abandon this thing when my thoughts get stuck and the words stop flowing.

Evening eventually came, and Peter and Wade had to finally emerge from their bedroom, having to deal with a Frank-shaped problem, both hoping he got out, saving them the trouble and nerves.

When they came into the main room, the good mood slightly darker, the hero took in the view and cursed softly under his breath. Frank Richardson sat on their couch and when he saw them jumped up onto his feet, coming to stand in the middle of the room.

Peter leaned against the wall, his critical gaze piercing the fidgeting man standing in front of him, Wade tense near him, looking ready to bolt any second.

"I-I'm... sorry, Peter. Truly. I-I... I don't know what else to say." Mr. Richardson stuttered, his gaze cast down, hands nervously twisting. Spider-man was maybe, a little bit, enjoying seeing the man so uncomfortable. Just a bit.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." he said, his voice coming out hard and mean. He felt Wade twitch near him.

Frank audibly swallowed. "I'm... I am... sorry... W-Wade." the man stuttered out with difficulty, the merc's name coming out not really apologetic and the man visibly grimaced, having had to say those words. It was clear he wasn't used to saying sorry.

Peter frowned, not really satisfied with the apology but decided to ignore it and accept it as it was. "Why didn’t you get out when I said so?"

The man flinched. "I-I understood what I said was wrong and I felt very remorseful."

The hero growled. "Don't lie. You remained only because you knew that if you went out now to the woods, the chances you'll find your way home are very slim while if you remain with us and... _apologize,_ " he spat out the world like a curse, evident what he thought about the man's acting and insincere sorry. "and fool me and Wade, making us help you once again. Do you really think we would be so stupid and gullible?" Peter barked, his voice through his whole speech getting louder and louder till the last words were almost shouted. He visibly restrained from moving from his spot and keeping the clenched fists near him.

Richardson jumped up, eyes wide and face pale, fear visible in his whole form. He quickly cast a glance at the hunched mercenary then stared at the hero with wide eyes, searching for something. Peter was glad his face was covered by bandages for once, hiding it from the man.

Frank's form hunched, his gaze losing hope, despair radiating from him in waves. He realized he won't get any help and would have to survive in the wilderness on his own somehow.

Spider-man stared at the man, Frank that was already moving to get his bag and get out. He turned his head to gaze at the hunched Wade by his side, his eyes also trailing after Richardson, his face screwed into an unreadable emotion. The hero felt a stinging in his chest and cursed his big heart. He was a hero after all and couldn't leave an innocent man in trouble, even if said man was a douchebag.

Peter sighed loudly. "Wait."

Richardson looked back, hope in his eyes coming alive.

"We will help you find your way to the street from where you can hitch a ride back from wherever you came." he said, weariness clear in his voice. The hero could feel Deadpool looking at him. "But don't think we're doing this because you fooled us or something like that."

The man fiercely nodded his head, keeping his mouth shut and looking like an overgrown child.

Peter turned to look at Wade. "Do you want to come with us?"

Deadpool glanced at Frank for a moment then grimaced and turned back. "Nah, you go, spidey Petey. I'll wait for you here."

Peter understandingly nodded but still couldn't help but feel disappointed. He didn't want to be alone with Richardson no less than Wade did.

With a resigned sigh he went to get ready. The hero found a few snacks for the man to take with him and a bottle of clear water, pushing them into the man's hands and urging him to go already.

"Be back soon." Peter heard Wade shouting after him before the main door closed behind him.

"Come on, let's go." he said and shoved the man forward.

 

Peter walked forward against the strong icy wind, hiding his face behind the hood of his jumper, crossing his arms to keep as much warmth as possible and tried not to fall over. He was succeeding much better than his companion – Richardson. The hero heard a crunch, a curse muttered behind him and with a sigh looked back.

Frank was holding onto a tree, trying not to fall once again, heavily breathing from walking against the wind, his whole face flushed red and a few drops of sweat rolling down his face. He was a tired mess.

Peter sighed once again and came back to help the man up. "Come on, we'll take a short break." he looked around for a place less windy and finally decided to sit behind some tall bushes, hiding from the wind. He dragged the man down with him. "Sit."

Richardson collapsed like someone cut his strings, coming to sit next to the hero to catch his breath, only the sound of wind and rustling leaves around.

Richardson opened his mouth to speak and Spider-man groaned inwardly.

"Why does Wade call you spidey?" Frank asked, face curious.

Peter froze for a moment, he couldn't exactly say it was because he was Spider-man. "It's a nickname." he said tersely.

"Yeah, I get that. But it's quite a unique one. There's bound to be some story behind it. Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do."

 _Yeah, we do – walk._ Peter thought but restrained himself from saying. The man was acting normally for once.

The hero was silent for a moment, thinking things through when he got an idea.

He smirked. "Well, you know as Wade and I are lovers, we have... _intimate moments,_ if you know what I mean." Peter saw as the man paled, clearly regretting asking. He didn't gave him a chance to get out. "And you would be surprised by how naturally flexible I can be and all the poses it lets us try out. For instance, my favourite one is -"

"Okay! Okay, too much information." Richardson squeaked, looking pale and scared.

Peter started laughing, his voice sounding through the whole forest, echoes coming back. "You asked for it, man." he managed to get out through the chuckles.

Frank frowned. "Yeah, yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment, both not as tense as they were before.

"You know I didn't mean to insult you, or Wade for that matter, by implying your relationship was unhealthy." Frank said, his gaze unfocused. "It's just that the scars and your bandaged face and your curt explanation that it was an accident just added up and I assumed the worst. You must understand how weird it was for me to find two young men living in the middle of nowhere, one with scars all over his face and the other hurt. Normal people just don't live so far from civilization without having some problems or running from something."

"I understand it would seem weird to you." Peter replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful for your help. I probably wouldn't have survived for much longer. " the man good naturally chuckled, seemingly not bothered by the prospect. "I'm sorry for the way you had to flee your town but the times are changing, more and more people are becoming tolerant to gays. Did you ever think of moving to city, with Wade of course?"

Peter remembered they had a mission and later or sooner it was still going to end and they would have to come back to New York and go their separate ways. The thought was surprisingly saddening. "Yeah, we're thinking of moving to New York sometime in the future. I would like to go to college but I don't have that much money." he confessed, truth seeping into his words about college and money.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Frank reassured.

"Thanks." Peter muttered, sadness still lingering around the edges. "We should go now."

They resumed their difficult journey against the even colder wind, the sun setting around them. Not long they reached the main street, or the only street in miles for that matter, and a car would pass them once in a while, their lights a strong reminder of civilization.

Frank looked back at Peter and extended his arm. "It was nice to meet you and I'm greatly grateful for your help." Peter accepted the goodbye, shaking the man's hand. "And tell Wade that I'm truly sorry for the way I behaved."

"I will and I hope you get back safely. To which city do you need to go?"

"New York." Frank smiled. "Maybe we will meet again sometime."

 _Not really likely in a city as big as New York._  he thought but still nodded. After a moment of consideration, Peter burrowed through his pockets and emerged with a 20 dollars banknote.

"Here, for good luck." he said and pushed the money into Frank's hands.

Frank gently smiled and nodded his head in thanks then turned to go down the road, waiting for a car to drive through. The hero observed for a while and turned to go back.

 

The way back was even colder and darker, the sun was almost set and Peter hunched further into his clothes, the hood obscuring his whole face. He painstakingly walked back until the tingling spider-sense maid him stumble.

It was just a small tingling and Peter quickened his pace but the tingling didn't disappear, staying the same. The hero extended his hearing, trying to locate the threat.

_There, behind him, the crunching of footsteps._

Peter remained the same, not wanting to give away that he knew someone was following him. The whole way back the hero tried to catch a glimpse of his pursuer but the person invaded him perfectly.

Peter crashed into the cabin, locking the door behind him for the first time ever probably. He hurried into the main room, grateful to be warm but still tense, and saw as Deadpool jumped up from the couch to greet him.

Peter leaned into Wade, whispering into his ear, making it look like a lover's caress. "Act normally. Someone is looking." and then leaned back, taking the merc's hands and leading him into the bedroom. The implication of what they were about to do, two men hurrying into the bedroom, two men that were definitely lovers, sent a shiver through him and he felt his cheeks heat from the thought. _Focus._ He told himself.

When they were safely in their bedroom, the curtains closed and windows secured he started pacing the room, back and forth, back and forth.

"Someone followed me." he hissed quietly, minding the sound that could escape the walls.

Worried, Wade frowned, digging under the pillow and emerging with a gun.

Peter stared dumbly at him for a moment. "You kept a gun under the pillow?" he hissed angrily. "Tell me it's not loaded." Wade remained silent which was an answer on its own.

"Great." the hero muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, I was followed back. I'm pretty sure he didn't see my face or that it was bandaged and I'm sure he doesn't know who we really are because otherwise it wouldn't be only one of them on our tail." he paced some more, lost in thoughts.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Wade, sitting on their bed and calmly following Peter with his eyes.

"I don't know but we can safely assume it's from Heretix." he replied, frowning some more. "Maybe they're looking for Spider-man and Deadpool and just happened to found me coming back. It would make sense but I don't know for sure."

"What should we do?"

Peter stopped and looked Wade into the eyes. "Go by our cover?" the statement came out more like a question, asking if to act like lovers again.

The hero saw as Deadpool swallowed, his Adam’s apple moving, the lips scrunching up a little, the tip of a tongue coming out to wet the lips, making them look kissable and what would it feel like if he touched those lips with his own and traced the line of his jaw with his tongue down and down, kissing and licking the long neck, maybe sucking a bit and leaving his own mark.

Peter forced himself to look away, heat settling down his stomach and when did the cabin became so hot.

The hero heard as Wade took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay." he echoed Wade's answer. "The only problem is the bandages. If to go by Frank's reaction it doesn't look good if I wear them. Oh, by the way, Frank wanted me to say to you that he's truly sorry about the way he acted and would hope you'll forgive him eventually." Peter saw as Wade gently smiled, seeming content with the simple apology. "What I meant to say is that if we want to look believable I'll have to get-"

"-rid of the bandages." Wade finished for him, looking small and hopeful.

Peter gazed at Wade for a long time, nerves wrecking his body, the simple statement invoking fear into his every cell.

What if he was making a mistake? What if Deadpool betrayed him, what if how he looked wouldn't meet Wade's expectations? What if...

Peter gazed into Wade's eyes, looking for reassurance, for trust, for something.

"I trust you." The hero muttered and saw as Wade's eyes widened and a small smile became visible.

Peter took off his hood and clenched one end of the wrapped bandages in his fingers, pulling it loose from the knot, unwrapping it from his face and letting it fall to the floor.

He kept his face down, afraid to meet the mercenary's eyes and see his reaction till a muttered. "Amazing..." made him lift up his face and look at Wade.

The mercenary was open-mouthed, wide eyes looking at him in wonder and amazement, travelling through his whole face, finally coming to stop at the hero's eyes, brown as the merc's own.

"Amazing..." Wade muttered again, standing to come closer to the hero, extending his arm to trail his fingertips against the revealed skin, wonder tumbling through his lips. Peter visibly restrained from leaning into the touch but wasn't sure he really succeeded because the fingers against his skin felt even more clear than just moments ago and he felt the heat that was settling in his stomach blazing, warming him from the inside, leaving him breathless and breathing heavily at the same time. He felt lost to the sensations from the mercenary and lost in the depth of Wade's eyes, frozen in the moment.

Neither knew who leaned forward first. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, meaning my first sexy-time and you can't imagine how nervous I was about it (I scoured out the whole Internet for tips on how to write sexy stuff). I hope you find it good and enjoy it. :)

_Neither knew who leaned in first..._

Their lips hesitantly touched, mouths closed, just the barest of pressure on them. At first it was barely a peck, there and gone, the second attempt a little bit more sure, lips moving together, hands coming to rest on each other. Wade gently placed his hands on the hero's hips, barely felt for Peter through his clothes, but the hero hyper-aware of them nevertheless. Peter slowly slid his hands up Wade's clothing clad body, palms feeling the soft, well-worn texture of the jumper, felling the merc's muscles frozen and locked in place, afraid to move in this tender embrace, to break the spell. Peter was afraid, too, moving slow and tender, lips soft and asking, fingers curious but restrained, but he was also caught in the moment, his body moving against him to embrace the other, all rational thought gone.

Peter slid his palms up, one hand lingering on the merc's neck, thumb rubbing gentle circles on the skin, other moving up to cup Wade's cheek, feeling heat seep through. The hero ran his tongue over the merc's lower lip, feeling the uneven and chapped skin, and Wade opened his mouth just a bit, their tongues meeting each other. At the contact electricity went through Peter's body and when someone moaned in their kiss, heat flared up in his stomach, spreading through his whole body. And the kiss became heated and passionate and hungry.

Their lips bashed together, teeth clicking, and all the fear and any thoughts they still had vanished, leaving only raw feelings and hunger and urgency.

Peter bit Wade's lower lip and the mercenary groaned, pushing the hero hard into a wall, keeping his body flush against the other's, their bodies sliding against each other, making the heat flare up even more and both men got lost in the urgency of it all. Peter felt as if he was burning up from the inside out but, oh, how he didn't want to stop, how he wanted more and _more_ and-

" _Wade..._ " Peter moaned, their lips separated for a second, both men catching their breathe, breathing heavily against each others' lips, their bodies still stuck together, the hero trapped between the wall and the merc's hard muscles.

The hero opened his eyes and saw Wade gazing at him in hunger, his gaze racking over his body and Peter could definitely say his gaze matched the merc's in it's intensity. Peter saw as Wade's blown pupils dilated even more when he muttered his name and the hero could definitely feel a hardness against his hip. Peter wasn't unaffected either, feeling impossibly hard and heated, hunger flaring up and thoughts gone except one – Wade.

The mercenary crushed their lips once again, trusting his tongue into the hero's hot mouth, feeling and exploring around, brushing against Peter's tongue and sucking on it. Peter groaned and Wade shifted just a bit, thrusting his thigh between the hero's legs, brushing against Peter's erection. Peter with a groan threw his head involuntary back, hitting the wall and breaking the kiss, feeling as Wade's kisses trailed down, licking at his cheeks, jaw, biting down on his neck, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to leave a mark, and kissing the tender skin to heal well.

Peter moaned and closed his eyes, hips bucking forward against his will to rub against the merc's thigh, in the process moving his own to rest between Wade's legs. The hero could feel the other's hard erection digging into his skin and moved his leg up, thigh rubbing and grinding and Wade's hands tightened on their place on the hero's hips and the mercenary grunted low in his throat, his head hitting the hero's chest. Peter sucked on the exposed bit of skin on the merc's neck, leaving a red blaring mark but as he leaned back to observe his work the mark was already fading and healing. The hero groaned in annoyance and frustration, coming to bit the mercenary's lips with renewed hunger, licking and kissing and biting the raw skin under his lips. Wade groaned into his mouth and ground down on the hero's leg, making his own move to rub Peter's.

They both moved in unison, one's movements invoking pleasure in the other, moans and grunts filling the air. Peter's hips twitched, humping the merc's thigh, faster and harder and faster, heat in his stomach blazing hotter and hotter, pleasure coursing through his whole body, mind lost in the sea of sensations. He felt so good, so close and just a bit harder, a bit faster, a bit _more_...

A loud thud came from the direction of the window, the curtains moving with the wind and reality came flooding in. Peter's eyes flew open and his body froze, thought rushing in and he shoved the merc off of him, slipping from his grasp to escape into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

_Fuck, what has he done?_

Peter leaned against the door, his breath coming in fast and shallow gulps, whole body tense and ready to burst, heat still flaring in him and he was still so achingly hard. He lowered his zippier down, the sound echoing around the small room, and hastily thrust his hand in to cup his erection. One thrust, two, and he was coming, the image of Wade sliding and his thigh rubbing against him stinging behind his closed eyes and the hero could almost feel the phantom kisses trailing down his neck once again.

The white sticky cum trailed down his fingers and smeared down his jeans, his breath slowed down and knees threatened to collapse under him. Peter shed all his clothes and quickly shoved himself into the shower, turning the water as hot as he could. He collapsed into a heap on the shower's floor, hugging his legs tight to him, the water beating against his back and neck. Even though he turned it as hot as the handle would go the water felt lukewarm against his heated skin, swiftly cooling him and quickly chasing the last remains of pleasure away.

Peter didn't know how long he sat on the floor, how long it was till his heated skin became cold to the touch and he could finally think beyond the _Wade_ and _what_ and _how_.

He kissed Wade. Or Wade kissed him. Peter wasn't sure but it didn't really matter. What mattered was that it happened and he didn't stop it, no, he engaged in it, took pleasure from it and didn't want to ever stop. One part of him still screamed in protest of him leaving, tempting him to go back to Wade and kiss him raw, kiss down his neck and try to leave a mark once again, tasting the skin and sweat, leaving trails of spit down the merc's body, down and down... and that was really a bad trail his mind took.

 _Focus._ Peter thought to himself.

The fact that Wade was a man didn't really bother him that much even if he never felt such an attraction to men before. Yes, he did eye men that caught his gaze once in a while but he never acted on it. All his lovers were female with female parts and soft curves and gentle voices, but the idea of being with a man wasn't disgusting to Peter at all. Peter stopped because the man was Wade, aka Deadpool. They were friends and the hero trusted the mercenary with his life and, more importantly, his face and came to respect and find enjoyment in the man, in his weird but funny monologues and erratic thought process.

Wade was a friend and only a friend, nothing more, nothing less and that's how it's going to be. The hero sighed and wearily stood to his feet, feeling so very tired. He turned the shower off and stood dripping on the cold floor, goosebumps emerging all over his skin. He grabbed a towel and dried off, tying it around his hips. After the incident when Wade saw him naked Peter turned to keep a towel in the bathroom at all times.

He sighed once more and was already tuning to exit when an image caught his eyes. In the mirror stood a slender, brown-haired man with a red bite mark down his neck and Peter could feel heat colouring his cheeks and arousal trying to settle down his stomach once again. He hastily turned away to go, turning the handle on the door when a thought came to mind.

 _Why_ couldn't _he be with Wade?_

Peter banished all thought and arousal down but the idea still lingered deep in his mind. With nerves and fear cursing through his blood he turned the handle and exited the bathroom.

No one was in the room.

Peter expected to relax but tension still didn't leave his body. The hero quickly dressed up in his pyjamas and slid in the bed, hiding under the covers. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to sleep but the tension didn't leave and sleep didn't come. Icy wind petted his exposed shoulder and with a sigh the hero stood up and went to close the window.

The window stood wide open, curtains fluttering with the wind and the view of the forest cast in darkness stood before his eyes. The occasional hoot of an owl or fluttering of a rodent could be heard, leaves rustling all the time. It was impossibly calm and relaxing and Peter stood for a while gazing and breathing fresh air in.

When his head cleared a bit and his stomach from nerves didn't flutter as much he closed the window and drew the curtains closed. Now that he thought about it, didn't he close all the windows when he first came back, closing the curtains, too, for privacy against the stalker. For that matter, the suspicious thud that came from the directions of the windows and broke their moment was probably the intruder trying to look in and, when he made a sound, running away.

Peter sighed and decided to think about it later, preferably in the morning. The hero contemplated going back to the empty bed but gave up the idea and went to look for the merc.

 

 Peter came into the main room and found Wade sitting on their couch, silent and tense.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" the hero asked, his voice unnaturally loud in the silent room and Wade jumped up, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "To sleep I mean."

The mercenary blinked for a moment, gazing at him, when he muttered an agreement. "Yeah, okay, spidey..." He stood up and followed the hero back to the bedroom, an awkward silence around them.

Peter could feel the merc fidgeting near him. "I thought you will bandage your face again?" Wade muttered and Peter jumped up in surprise, coming to a sudden stop and turning to look at the mercenary.

Wade's eyes were suspicious red and fluffy, as if he was crying, but Peter decided not to mention it, choosing to address the question. "Of-of course not." he stuttered out. "I trust you and your my friend."

Wade suddenly sharply inhaled, his gaze piercing him. "Really?" came the shy question.

"Yeah, really." Peter turned to start walking to the bedroom once again, Wade following him.

They both got under the covers on their respective sides, careful not to touch each other, tension still thick around them. Peter turned on his side, back to the mercenary and tried to will himself to sleep.

He didn't know how much time passed, the hero only falling to a shallow sleep with disturbing dreams and when he felt the bed unexpectedly dip his eyes flew open, gazing at nothing in the dark.

He listened as Wade drew the covers down and stood up, creeping carefully out of the room but still hitting a couple of creaking spots on the floor and freezing every time it drew a sound. When the mercenary sneaked out of the room the hero was left to lay in the silence and darkness alone and the air was suddenly so heavy, weighting him down and making it hard to breath for him. Peter suddenly drew the covers down and jumped out of the bed, going to follow after the merc.

The hero found the mercenary sitting on the floor in their main room, leaning against the wall, moonlight shining on him and making him look magical and out of this world. Peter was frozen in place, his eyes glued to the merc when a silver drop glistering in the moonlight trailed down Wade's cheek and the hero realized he was crying, and once again he was able to move, coming down to sit down near the merc, both silent for a moment.

Peter didn't know, didn't even think he would cause the mercenary pain and he cursed himself in his mind for his selfishness. He didn't even think for a moment how Wade would feel when he bailed out in the middle of their making out and the image of the way the hero violently shoved the merc off of him came to mind and he flinched, ashamed of himself. Peter didn't even think earlier that Wade would actually kiss him because he felt something for him and not just because of a mistake and Peter was such an asshole, shoving the mercenary off, making it seem like only Wade was the one that was at fault, that he came into him and the hero had to push him away. His heart stung in his chest having to see the mercenary suffer and cry next to him, especially when he was the one causing the distress.

It was time they talked about what happened.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being late, being busy these past days and this chapter was weirdly very hard to write.  
> Anyway, I hope you forgive me and enjoy this little piece of writing. :)

"Hey." Peter whispered, afraid to break the silent but, oh, so fragile atmosphere.

"Hey, baby boy." replied Wade, voice quiet and reserved. "Why are you up, spidey?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

Wade still didn't turn his head to regard him, looking somewhere forward, a faraway gaze in his eyes. "Same."

"I see." muttered Peter, awkward silence descending on them. He knew he was avoiding the main subject, that which led them here, both hurting and afraid to look at each other. The hero took a deep focusing breath, gathering his courage to mutter the special words that will fix everything but couldn't open his mouth as much as he bolstered and pushed and cursed himself. Peter hugged his legs to him and let his head fall to rest on them, looking at a suspicious black dot on the floor, trying to decide if it was just a dot or some sort of bug, but mostly of all, being afraid. Afraid to say something, to interrupt the silence, afraid the change it will bring with it and afraid of saying nothing, to leave it so nothing will change and they'll be stuck in this uncomfortable hurting silence for the rest of the mission and for the rest of their meeting each other. He was still staring at the black dot that he thought moved when he said _fuck it_ to himself.

"Look, Wade-"

"Baby boy, I-" they both said in unison, both falling silent too at the same moment.

"You first." the hero muttered, and a small voice in his head whispered _coward_ and he couldn't help but agree.

"I'm sorry, Petey, for the way... for the..." Wade fell silent, his face scrunched in concentration and thought, looking for the right words in the rare occasion he thought before he spoke. "I'm sorry for the kiss and the way I came on to you. I know it was probably disgusting for you to feel my lips and see my face so near yours and you probably puked all your guts out in the bathroom and I'll understand if you don't ever want to see me again, or hear me, or even think about me and... and... I'm so sorry, spidey..." the tide of words rushed out of the merc's mouth, the words coming faster ans faster till it descended into babbling and Peter was frozen in surprise, staring stupidly at the merc through his tirade, mouth open.

He finally stuttered out some words. "No, no, Wade. It's me that should apologise."

How could Wade actually think he came onto him, did he actually think he wasn't into it, that the merc forced himself on him? It was stupid. While Deadpool was strong, in brute strength Spider-man was stronger, he could have pushed him off any time he wanted and if he didn't want to be pushed against a wall, he wouldn't have been.

Peter blushed remembering the way it felt to be held against all the hard muscles with nowhere to go, with a thigh against his erection and a willing mouth against his and Wade's brown eyes gazing at him, heat flaring through his whole body. The hero forcefully banished the thought, the heat still lingering.

"And I... I enjoyed it." he stuttered out, choosing not to look at Wade when he said that but still he heard the sharp inhale near him and could feel a pair of eyes staring holes into him.

"Good to know." Wade muttered timidly, studying him, searching for something.

They both fell silent, Wade still studying him and Peter deliberately not looking at him, his gaze still firm on the black dot on the floor that now definitely moved.

"Then what are we?" Wade eventually asked the most burning question, the one worth a million, and Peter didn't have an answer as much as he wished to. His thoughts were one big mess on that problem. What _were_ they?

"I-I don't know, Wade... God, I don't know." he muttered, shutting close his eyes and hugging his legs tighter to him, unconsciously trying to apply the childish mental defence – if I can't see it, it doesn't exist. But it never worked and it didn't work this time too, because Peter's thoughts still was a mess, his heart still stung and he could still hear Wade breathing next to him.

He reluctantly blinked, the view blurry for a moment. "I don't know." he whispered again.

Peter was already standing to go, the hurt in his chest more prominent then before when Wade unexpectedly blurted out the words "Will you kiss me again?"

The hero jerked in surprise, turning to fully look at Wade who was leaning against the wall, his gaze cast down."W-what?"

"Never mind, Pete. Forget it. I don't know what came onto me." Wade whispered embarrassed and chuckled, his voice flat.

Peter gazed at him for a long moment, Wade fidgeting under his gaze, looking ready to bolt.

Wade turned to say "Look, I'm sorr-" when Peter dived in, sealing his lips to Wade's, not letting another word out.

The hero lowered himself to Wade, straddling the merc's tights and leaning against his chest. He lifted his hands to cup Wade's cheeks, feeling as the whole body under him relaxed, all the tensed muscles letting go and moving with him, moving with the kiss, the embrace. Peter felt as Wade slowly lifted his arms to hug him, his wide palms flat on his back, burning through his clothes.

Wade trailed the hero's lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission and Peter with a shudder opened up to him, heat slowly warming him up, but heart still stinging. The mercenary lightly brushed his tongue against the hero's, his actions unhurried and gentle. Peter slowly relaxed, too, and trailed one palm down the merc's cheeks to his neck, feeling the scarred skin, trailing down and down, his hand finally meeting the jumper, his hand clinging to the cloth. He felt as Wade's thumbs rubbed gentle circles into his lower back, lower and lower, till it slipped under his shirt, naked skin meeting naked skin and goosebumps arose against his skin. Wade ruckled his shirt even higher, his fingers trailing up, exploring and feeling, oh, so tortuously slowly. Peter involuntarily bucked under the contact, his erection rubbing against the other's and Wade quietly moaned under him, the sound flaring the heat even more in the hero.

Peter felt so hot, he could feel a few drops of sweat trailing down his back to pool in his lower back, threatening to fall even lower. He reluctantly lowered his hands from Wade to tug at his own shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it fall somewhere behind him. They both sat still for a moment, Peter uncertainly gazing at Wade and Wade racking his eyes over the naked top form of spidey. The merc splayed out his palms flat on the hero's chest, rubbing wide circles from the sides to the middle, and to Peter it felt like everywhere where the mercenary touched his naked skin it ignited, leaving burning trails on his body. He looked at Wade's with desire burning eyes and leaned to kiss him again, open-mouthed, flickering his tongue against the merc's, rubbing and sliding against each others'. Peter moaned and, with a bite to Wade's lower lip that left a metallic taste on his tongue, leaned back, trailing his hands down to the merc's jumper, gasping the corners and pulling it over the merc. The jumper was tossed somewhere over their heads, taking the shirt with it and Peter slowly trailed his fingers down the merc's chest. Wade gazed at him in wonder and surprise, every brush of the hero's fingers leaving shudders going through the merc's body, leaving him leaning into them, and Peter's heart broke to know that Wade was so touch-deprived, it hurt when Wade looked at him with wonder at how he could touch him, press against him, kiss him, caress him.

"You're brilliant." he muttered and saw as Wade's eyes widened with wonder and his pupils dilated even more, leaving his eyes black and gleaming in the dark, gazing at him and only him at that moment and Peter was lost in them, never wanting to stop.

What did it matter if he didn't know what they were, what they're going to be. Couldn't they just have this because they both so wanted, so needed the contact with each other, desire and longing blazing for each other, bodies leaning into each other, hearts bleeding and heat flaming. They'll figure it all out later but for now neither could resist the body's and heart's desire and they leaned together to seal their lips together once more, skin against naked skin and Peter moaned into their kiss, making the merc buckle under him, rubbing against him, leaving both men panting into each others' mouths.

Peter ground down on the mercenary, unable to stop, heat flaring in his groin and his erection straining against his pyjama bottoms. "Wade..." he moaned under his breath when the merc managed to brush against him just right and he heard as Wade groaned under him.

"Fuck, shit, spidey, we should, fuck, we should go somewhere else, oh Christ, because my legs are, fucking hell, killing me." Wade choked out, his eyes closed and hips bucking wildly, hands firmly grabbing into the hero, definitely leaving bruises and Peter and moaned at the imagine it raised, him naked with Wade's marks all over him.

"Yeah, yeah, we should... ah... should go to the, God, to the bedroom." he rasped out, breath leaving him in gasps.

Wade suddenly cupped the hero's bottom with his hands and stood up, Peter letting out a surprised squeak and hooking his legs around Wade's waist, clinging to him, but also very turned on right then, the feeling of the merc's hands against his bum burning through the clothing.

"Hold on." muttered the merc and strode to the bedroom, one Peter Parker on him. The hero clung to him and kissed down his face, the corner of his lips, cheeks, cheekbones, biting on the lobe of the merc's ear, and down the neck, felling it rumble under his lips when Wade let out an involuntary groan.

They crashed into the bedroom, falling on their messy bed, fingers trailing and exploring, lips kissing and biting, moans filling the room.

Wade rolled so he was on top, kissing down the hero's body, shudders following his trail and the mercenary could hear a gulp when he gently nipped at the hero's lower stomach. Wade's clumsy fingers trailed down his pyjamas, hooking the fingers under the waist band. "Can I?" he huskily muttered and Peter searched out his gaze, letting his permission know with a slight nod and a sharp inhale when he felt Wade pulling his pyjamas down.

The hero could feel fingers trailing down and could feel the merc's eyes on his bobbing erection. Before the merc could touch him Peter rolled over so he was on top once again, gazing into the dilated eyes and pulling Wade's trousers off, throwing them somewhere in the corner. He straddled the merc's thighs and cupped their both erections in one hand, the other braising itself on the merc's chest. Wade wound his fingers with Peter's, tugging on their erections end eliciting moans from both of them. Peter closed his eyes and gave himself to the sensations.

His heart was still stinging but heat blared in his groin and his thoughts were muffled by the arousal, only Wade and now on his mind.

They both moved their hands in unison, arousal blaring through them, heat building up and up, hips moving against their will and each others' moans encouraging them on. Wade rubbed his thumb against their slits and Peter groaned low in his throat, desire cursing through him.

"Fuck, Wade, do it again." he moaned out and wade complied, rubbing his thumb against the slit again and again. Peter felt as if he was flaring up and just a bit more, just a bit-

and the world exploded behind his closed eyes, Wade's name falling from his lips, his come landing between them and making the movements even slicker then before. When the shock waves finally stopped cursing through his body, Peter gazed at Wade laying before him, desperately tugging at his erection and moans spilling from his lips. The hero enclosed the merc's hand with his own and sealed his lips to Wade's hard, teeth clicking and tongues rubbing against each other. He felt as Wade bucked under his hand and warm cum trailed down his fingers.

Wade blinked open, the moonlight falling through the windows the only light. "Petey..."

Peter drew the covers over them and slid to fall next to the mercenary, hugging his hard body to him. "Later, Wade, later. Sleep." he whispered.

The hero felt as Wade's body relaxed next to him, heard as Wade's breathing deepened out and he fell asleep.

What were they now? He couldn't reject Wade a second time even if he didn't know what he was doing, couldn't hurt the merc like that, but he also didn't want to be just fuck buddies because they were more than that. Wade was Peter's one of the closest friends right now, he knew his identity, after all. But friends and erections didn't really go together, meaning one option left: lovers. Was he ready to start a romantic relationship with Wade, ready to battle the merc's mental battles with him, ready to steady him and share his life with him for as long as they were together and fight for them? Ready to face the Avengers as, he couldn't lie to himself, as a not-entirely-sane-mercenary's boyfriend and face his aunt with a man next to him? Was he ready for that? He would fight for Wade, would even risk his life for him, but did he _want_ to be with Wade like that?

Peter imagined a possible moment in the future, Wade longing on their couch and babbling whatever came to his mind and him answering him and laying next to him, both of them watching some sort of stupid movie and stuffing their cheeks full of order-in food. Somehow the image made him smile and his heart throb and he realised that he would be happy like that, happy to lay and do nothing next to and with Wade.

Wade suddenly moved in his sleep, turning on his side to face him, his face scrunched in a frown, eyes moving behind his eyelids and grunts leaving his tightly sealed lips, and Peter moved with him, burrowing next to him, drawing the covers more firmly over them and hugging the merc next to him, shushing noises leaving his mouth. He saw as Wade's face smoothed out and felt as his body relaxed once more and Peter fell asleep to the sound of the merc's deep breathing.

He would deal with everything in the morning because right now the heat of another body sleeping next to him was irresistible and his eyes fell close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sexy-time. At first I wanted a serious, a bit angsty chapter but my imagination just went and wrote this but I hope you enjoyed it either way.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunlight shown through the widows into the room, the curtains doing nothing to protect Peter from the glare. The hero turned his head to burrow further into the warm body next to him, inhaling the warmly familiar scent, feeling naked skin against his. It felt wonderful and peaceful and Peter didn't ever want to wake up from his half-slumber.

Suddenly his brain got back on gear and his eyes shot open, the night's memories flooding in: the way Wade felt under him, the way his lips felt on his skin, leaving burning trails in its wake, the way arousal and heat and longing filled him up and made him grasp the merc firmly in his hands, the thought of never letting go, and the way his heart stung through it all and his troubled mind was silenced for a few blissful moments. The way they tumbled together into bed and drew close under the safety of darkness and warm covers.

And the fact that Deadpool was laying next to him finally penetrated his drowsy mind, freezing his body in place. He was squeezed into the merc's side, his head resting on Wade's chest and hands warm on his stomach, feeling with his whole body the way Deadpool deeply inhaled and exhaled, the little gusts of air ruffling the hero's out of order hair. Wade's arms were flung over his body, keeping the hero close to him and warming his skin. And while Wade was more relaxed than the hero ever saw him, Peter himself was strung as tight as a string ready to snap. He carefully moved his hands, trying to wiggle out of the merc's grasp and naked skin slid under his arms, weirdly bumpy, in places soft, in others hard and unforgiving, full of little scratches and scars. Peter couldn't resist glancing down to where his hands lay palms down on the merc's stomach, couldn't resist sliding his palms against his skin again, careful not to put too much pressure, keeping the touch light. A scar on his stomach healed before his own eyes and another reappeared next to it, that one redder and more raw looking. He traced the outline with his finger, strangely masterminded by the sight.

"Hey." the mercenary suddenly whispered above him, startling him and the hero flinched surprised. Peter heard Deadpool chuckle next to him.

"H-hi yourself." he whispered back, voice a bit croaky.

"I know... I know my skin feels like a pecked chicken so sorry about that. Sorry you had to feel that. In the darkness you probably didn't see anything which is why you didn't puke all your guts out but as now is day and this sun sucks, you know, and our curtains suck, we should so get new ones with some grandma's flowers because those are the best and anyway, don't... don't look. Don't look at me. " Wade rambled out, his body tense, so different than just moments ago, his head turned away, his eyes screwed shut and face scrunched into a grimace.

Peter frowned, turning to grab the merc's chin and turn him to face him. "Look at me. Wade, look at me." The hero whispered and Wade reluctantly gazed open, his eyes wide and fragile. "You don't have to hide from me. You never have to hide from me. I like to see your expressive face and see your wide smile, I like your brown eyes that say so much and your out of this world bulging muscles. You don't ever have to hide from me, Wade." He whispered, willing the merc to believe him, trying to transfer the conviction through his eyes, his skin, his expression.

"Did you just admire my most perfect body, spidey Petey, you naughty baby boy." Wade tried to crack a joke and a smile, but his voice came out heavy and only a small smile appeared on his lips.

But still that didn't prevent the hero from blushing. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. "

Deadpool beamed and traced a finger down the hero's cheeks, down his neck and stopping at his collarbone. "Pete, you have the most adorable blush, it spreads till your collarbone, did you know?"

Peter jokingly pouted. "I'm not adorable."

Wade just chuckled and rubbed his palm against the hero's skin, making Peter shudder.

"Do you want the super-duper-special Deadpool only once in a lifetime edition pancakes for breakfast, spidey?"

"I already had the Deadpool edition pancakes three times. If it's three times, it's not once in a lifetime edition than."

"Nah, you had the not ordinary Deadpool pancakes, now you will have the super not ordinary Deadpool pancakes."

Peter laughed, a smile lingering on his face and bleeding into his voice. "Yeah, sure."

Wade got up to start making their breakfast and Peter escaped to the bathroom, finally letting the worries sink in. He stared for a second at himself in the mirror, the hanging boxers the only thing on his skin. A new love kiss stood on his neck and the bite mark from the other time still stood red and glowing and his hair was a total mess. He looked fucked and relaxed but his eyes betrayed his thoughts.

 _What are we?_ He thought, the main worry in this all, the one that haunted his sleep and troubled his mind. _Lovers?_

He remembered imagining being domestic with Wade before he fell asleep, remembered the warm feeling and small smile that accompanied the image, remembered wanting that. And would it be so bad? Would it be so bad to sleep next to Wade, share his day and snacks with him, fight side by side, care for each other and show it to themselves and the world? It wouldn't be easy, no, Wade himself wasn't easy, he had his problems and inner battles and the world may be against them at first but they would eventually come to accept them. And now that he thought about it Peter realized he was willing to fight for them, fight against the Avengers, fight against society, fight against media. God knows Jameson already published everything bad against him that he could think of without the matter of it being true or not.

Peter took a big focusing breath and turned to have a shower. He stepped in, the cold water doing miracle things to waking him up and his head instantly felt clearer and cleaner. He scrubbed himself clean, the evidence of the nights activities washed away ans stepped out, ready to face Wade with the new realisation that, yes, he would like to try the whole romantic relationship thing with the mercenary.

He walked in to the kitchen to the sight of lightly clad Wade standing next to the oven, flipping pancakes with surprising ease and humming horribly out of tune. It was already a well-known sight and warmed the hero's insides.

"Hey, baby boy." called Deadpool without turning to look at him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Give me some credit here, spidey, I am a mercenary." he pouted.

Peter just chuckled and went to sit on the cleanest counter next to Wade. "Are you still a mercenary? Didn't the Avengers accept you into their group?"

Wade flipped another pancake and set it into the ever growing pile of pancakes on his side. They had a weird shape but the hero couldn't make it out from where he sat.

"No, said I had to prove myself first, which is why I am here." the merc muttered, clearly displeased with the condition but than instantly brightened up. "But I got to be with you, baby boy, and your sweet sweet smoking hot ass so I think it all went very well."

Peter blushed and turned away but decided not to say anything to it. They stayed in silence for a moment, every minute the worries screwing into the hero tighter and tighter until he burst out. "Are we lovers?"

Wade chocked and started coughing, the merc's at the time flipped pancake landed on the counter, looking half-baked and sad. "What-what did you say, baby boy? Because I can swear I just heard you ask are we lovers." Wade coughed out, his voice hoarse.

"I did ask you that. Do you want... Do you want to be with me like that? Because I do."

"You do?" bewildered asked Wade, gazing at him with surprise.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?" Peter whispered, gazing down, suddenly shy and anxious about Wade's answer.

"I do, baby boy, I do, but you deserve so much better than me."

Peter turned to look at Wade who was purposely looking at the empty pan, making no move to make another pancake. "It's my decision and I decided I would like to be with you. You're worth it, Wade."

At that moment the merc looked at him, eyes full of wonder and tender hope and Peter wanted to touch him, to reassure him and Wade was suddenly standing between his legs next to him and they were leaning in for a kiss, the moment slow and tender but, oh, so electric, tension vibrating around the room. They both leaned forward and were about to kiss when a tingling went through the hero's body and he jumped away, eyes and ears alert.

He saw as Wade's face scrunched into confusion and he was already opening his mouth to ask what that was about when Peter shushed him with a palm against his mouth, leaning in to whisper into Wade's ear. "Someone is watching."

The mercenary nodded and discreetly turned so his back was too the window, mouthing the words "Where?"

Peter shook his head, afraid of muttering a word that would give them away, trying to look as unsuspicious as he could. "Go back to cooking, honey." he uttered, his voice ordinary but eyes glaring into Wade, willing him to comply.

Wade turned back to making the pancakes and Peter slid off the counter, standing to hug the merc from behind, placing his chin on the merc's shoulder, lips near the ear. "Do you see him?" he whispered, trying to make it seem like he was uttering simple nothings.

"Yeah, baby boy. Two p.m. would be the perfect time." Wade answered back, his voice carefree and simple.

Peter turned to look out of the window to his right, the direction the clock's hour hand would point to at two o'clock. At first he didn't see anything but the unnatural way the leaves moved against the wind betrayed the man's location. He turned back to whisper into Deadpool's ear. "I don't think it's only one."

Wade turned his head, landing a kiss on the hero's cheek and whispering. "Is that your spider-sense talking?" and turned back to the pancakes.

"Yeah." he whispered and leaned back "Come on, cook faster, I'm starving." Peter voiced this normally and turned to go into the main room, keeping his pace slow and languid, trying to look out of all the windows to spot the others that his spider-sense kept tingling about without anyone suspecting of this. He didn't have much luck before reaching the couch and plumbing into it, laying down in all his height, though he did suspect one or two hiding spots they could be behind.

After a few moments Wade came strolling in and placed a heap of pancakes on their coffee table, nudging the hero's legs off the couch to sit and placing them back in his lap.

Even though he wasn't that hungry anymore, with others eyes on them and his tingling spider-sense not leaving him alone, he grabbed a pancake and was left staring blankly at it while his brain tried to process what his eyes saw.

The pancake was shaped in a round fat heart shape, the corners crisp and the middle golden. He bit into it and the taste exploded in his mouth. The hero closed his eyes and moaned out of pleasure, stuffing his cheeks pancake after pancake. He was lost to the taste on his tongue when he heard a groan come from the other side of the couch and he met Wade's blown eyes.

"This is very good." he said to Wade, the pancakes disappearing in seconds while the merc stared at him frozen. "This is _very_ good."

Deadpool smiled and turned to eat. "I said it was the once in a lifetime edition pancakes."

"No." Peter groaned, turning his pleading eyes at Wade. "Please, Wade, you have to make these again sometimes. I don't know what you did to these pancakes but they're out of this world good. You can't just make them one time, make me taste them and than deprive me of them." he stuffed another pancake in to his mouth. "I'm addicted now and you're the dealer. I'm sure we can... figure out a way to repay you."

Wade laughed and threw a smile in Peter's direction. "Oh, and what are you proposing, baby boy?"

Peter deliberately licked his lips and looked into Wade's eyes, pupils so dilated they were almost black. "Whatever you want... I'm yours."

He saw as Wade gulped and turned away, a pink rising in to his cheeks. "Yeah, I think we can figure something out." the mercenary replied, his voice a bit hoarse.

Peter smirked and resumed eating, but the good mood fell quickly. For a moment he forgot the stares he could almost feel on his back but the never stopping tingling of his spider-sense was quick to remind him. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, Deadpool uncomfortable himself. When the hero was done, he took the empty plate, standing to go but stumbled over Wade's legs and fell over, making it seem like an accident.

Deadpool loomed over him, worry in his face, and Peter quickly leaned into Wade's ear to whisper "Meet me in the bathroom." and stood up, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry." he said, his voice normal and betraying nothing.

The bathroom was the only room in the cabin without windows, meaning the only room which they wouldn't be gazed upon, and there was also the added bonus of the noise the shower made, hiding their words.

Peter placed the plate on the counter and stepped into the bathroom, turning the water in the shower on and sitting down on the closed toilet, waiting for Deadpool to come in.

After a few minutes Wade came strolling in, closing the door gently behind him and coming to stand near the hero, hugging him and placing kisses on his neck.

"Wade, we came here to have a conversation, not to make out." he hissed frowning.

"I know. But, baby boy, you don't know what you do to me. The sound you made when you ate my pancakes almost made me come in my pants and when you started promising me... favours... I just couldn't resist." Wade whispered back, sucking a kiss on the hero's neck and turning his hips, his erection brushing against the hero's leg. "Can you feel how hard you make me, you naughty boy?"

Peter moaned, his own arousal growing and he couldn't help but rub his own rising erection against the mercenary's leg, reaching for the desired friction and the last thing he wanted to do was stop but they had things to do. "Wade... Wade, stop. We can't right now. We have, fuck, we have things to do." he murmured and gently pushed the merc away.

"You can't just leave me this hard, spidey." Wade pouted, gazing at Peter with pleading eyes.

"As much as I want to continue this, we can't. Go take a cold shower." Peter shook his head and tried to will his erection away.

Wade pouted some more, grumbled and groaned but gave in and got under the spray, yelping when the ice cold water first touched his skin. Peter than proceeded to tell their plan of action to him.

They had a lot to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. My brain is right now jelly and I'm just too tired to go over the chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. Again.  
> I hope you enjoy this :)

Wade shoved Peter towards the door. "Come on, Petey, you my super sexy hero. You have to."

Peter didn't budge. "Why the hell do I have to? It's you that forgot to get your backpack, the bag that holds your clothes. Repeat again, why do _I_ have to go and get it because as I see it, it should be you dragging your naked ass over the bedroom to get it."

Wade dropped to his naked knees, clasping his hands together. "Oh Pete, you my baby boy God, so kind and righteous and good. Please, take pity on me, poor simple Wade, an ordinary civilian villager baking pancakes and growing potatoes.

"You're not a villager, definitely not a civilian and you don't grow potatoes. You couldn't even grow a cactus if you wanted to."

Wade looked shocked, "How did you know that?" he whispered.

"And Wade, tell me, why do I have to go out there _naked_ when there are _men_ looking in. Oh, such a _good_ idea it was to wet all my clothes I was wearing and douse them in _laundry detergent._ Just great job, Wade, great job. Leaving not only you naked but me also without any wearable clothes in the room and with men looking into our windows outside the bathroom. Sure, I'll just march out with a big beaming smile on my face. "

"Aww, thanks, baby boy." chirped Deadpool.

Peter sighed. "It was sarcasm, Wade."

"You say the kindest words, Petey-babe." cooed the merc, standing and hugging the hero, drops of water touching the hero's body and rolling down.

Peter sighed again and resigned muttered. "Give me the towel."

Wade jumped into the air and clapped his hands like a five-year old on a sugar rush. He grabbed the wet towel from the ground and handed it to the hero.

Peter with a grimace of disgust at the wet towel bounded it around his waist, shuddering when it hit his naked skin. "You own me one now, Wade, and believe me, I definitely won't forget this."

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for." exclaimed the mercenary and Peter blushed slightly from the comment, a warm feeling tickling his heart. He turned his back on the merc, hiding his flushed cheeks.

Peter naked besides the wet towel around his waist, hiding his junk, exited the bathroom and emerged into their bedroom, his spider-sense immediately going haywire from the stares he could practically feel on his skin. He tiptoed to the end of the room, leaving small steps of water behind him, the cold air caressing his skin and leaving goosebumps on him. He crouched near their bags, careful to keep the towel firmly on his waist, and found some ordinary clothes for them and an extra towel. After a moment of consideration he grabbed a shrunken t-shirt for the merc out of spite, knowing it was petty but banishing the feeling. It wasn't hard when he still felt stares digging into his back.

Peter quickly stood up and hurried back, a small part because of the cold and a bigger part because of the stares, his skin crawling from the knowledge he was being watched. He crashed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a little more force than was needed.

Wade beamed at him. "Baby boy, you're back. Felt like only minutes from the last time I saw you."

Peter threw the clothes at Deadpool and let the towel fall from his waist, grateful not to feel the wetness of it against his skin and got to drying himself off with the dry one "That's because it was only minutes before I came back."

He grabbed his jeans and tried to slid them on his wet skin, pulling and tugging and cursing under his breath. When he finally managed to get his clothes on he turned to regard the merc and all breath left him.

While the merc was naked Peter avoided looking directly at him, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea against his protesting and interested body and he thought he was safe looking at the clothed Wade now but he was proven wrong by the heat coming alive down his stomach.

The too small t-shirt clung to the merc's skin, emphasizing his muscles and flat chest, the cloth straining against containing the merc and Peter couldn't look away, drinking the sight in. His eyes followed a rolling drop of water down the mercenary's neck, disappearing under the shirt. He wanted to trail his tongue down the neck, lapping the water drops up, wanted to taste the mercenary and try to leave a mark even if he knew it wouldn’t keep on his skin, wanted to kiss and bite the skin and hear the moans and groans leave Wade's mouth...

And he should really stop thinking about it because he could feel his body flushing and his eyes boring into Wade who fell silent and was watching him with the same intensity as he was. Peter tore his eyes away from the merc's body before he would do something they didn't have time for.

The hero awkwardly cleared his throat and turned to open the door. "Come on, let's go. We have a plan to conduct."

 

 

Peter thrust the bag into Wade's hands, hiking the second one on his back and took the merc's hand.

"Did you pack everything we might need, honey?" he asked, his voice unnaturally sweet.

Wade squeezed his hand once and opened their front door. "Yeah. And do we need to go there?" he whined.

Peter put a fake frown on his face and laced his voice with annoyance, the annoyance one could get only from hearing the same thing over and over again. "Yes."

They stepped into the wild, the breeze caressing their skin and making Peter shudder, a few brown leaves flying over their heads, a few small wild animals chirping over their heads in the trees, getting ready for the winter.

Wade tried once again, pouting. "Oh come on, baby boy, do we _have_ to visit your old Aunt Harriet?" he asked, making sure his voice carried around the forest. "She's an old hag, sorry, honey, and she hates us, the gay weird couple."

Peter sighed. "Yes, we have to. It's her 70th birthday in a few days. Who knows how much long she has left. Even if she might not like us, we have to be there. The whole family will be."

Wade tugged on Peter's hand, trying one last time. "But, baby boy, she throws some very obvious insults and curses in our way, thinking she's clever, and when we come home you're all stressed out and unhappy and then the sex isn't as fun if it even can be called that with the amount of put upon sighs coming from you. It's depressing."

"Look, honey," Peter took Wade's face into his hands, leaning close, "if you go with me and act nice, and I mean _my nice,_ when we get home I'll do whatever you want of me in the bedroom for five days."

Wade pouted. "Two weeks."

The hero didn't give in. "Five days."

"One and a half weeks."

"One." eh countered.

Wade pouted some more, grunted but finally agreed. "Fine, but whatever I want, whenever I want, meaning all the time."

Peter just smiled and leaned into Wade, his skin crawling. He knew some men were watching and observing their interaction right now, listening in to every word and making their assumptions. They had to make it believable but still it made him uncomfortable to be so intimate with his lover when someone was watching them with bad motives, bad if they knew the truth.

The hero bared it and sealed his lips to Wade's, moving his lips with him, caressing the skin under his palms and stepping even closer into the merc's private space. Wade answered him with heated passion, tracing the hero's lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission, and when Peter opened to him, delving in, licking and exploring, his hands slid under the man's jumper and shirt to feel warm smooth skin.

Peter moaned and forgot all about the onlookers, even the tingling spider-sense not distracting him, arousal warming him from the inside and hands heating his skin outside, feeling as the merc caressed his skin and devoured his mouth. When his lungs were screaming for air he reluctantly separated himself from the merc, still leaning on him. The hero burred his head in the merc's jacket, inhaling the familiar and warm scent, taking a minute to compose himself.

"Ready, baby boy?" he heard the mercenary ask above him, more meaningful than the situation they were presenting warranted, and with a few more deep breaths, trying to lock the scent in his lungs, the hero took a step back and with flushed cheeks took the mercenary's hand, walking hand in hand with him into the forest. His skin felt icy cold where Wade was touching him.

"Yeah, let's go."

They strolled through the forest in the direction of the only street in miles for a good while, the dry leaves crunching under their feet, squirrels and birds jumping above them before the tingling of the hero's spider-sense started calming down, lower and calmer with every step.

"They're retreating." Peter whispered to Wade, still wary.

"Yeah, I noticed. I think they brought our act." the merc replied just as silently, his eyes flying all around them, looking for things that shouldn't be there.

"Didn't know you were such a good actor, Wade." Peter smiled. "I really liked the way you whined the whole time, making your eyes wide and lower lip pull. You're a natural at that."

Wade beamed. "I think so, too, baby boy. Still can't understand why the Desperate Housewives rejected my acting skills. I could have been the best housewife the show has ever seen!"

Peter chuckled and squeezed the mercenary's hand, not letting it go even if there wasn't any need for it anymore. They turned to walk the other way, to the direction of Heretix's base, careful not to bump into someone on the way, their senses alert all the time.

In the bathroom Peter laid down the plan, the first part being escape from their onlookers without rising suspicion on their true identities and motives. They only had time to agree on a fake Aunt Harriet before they had to decide on the more important aspect on the plan. It played out perfectly and Peter couldn't have been more satisfied with the results. If the rest of their mission went as well...

Peter, in fact, almost forgot about the reason they were in the cabin, in the middle of nowhere for a moment, absorbed into Wade and everything that was happening around them at the time: the way their attraction for one another grew with every day, the way they circled around each other closer and closer, the bumps and highs of it all. But the men came and reminded him, for better or for worse.

Wade crouched under some brushes, Peter following his wake.

The merc pointed to the distance. "See there, spidey? That's the base."

"Yeah, I see. You didn't lose the bag, did you?" he asked. "The bag that holds our costumes?"

"Of course not. Did you ever seen me forget something?" Peter snorted and turned to give a pointed look at Wade. "Well, maybe, just a little bit, probably, most definitely I forget stuff. But not this, spidey! Not my most fabulous mask and costume that you copied because my style is just that amazing." the merc went for a light tone, joking around but Peter couldn’t muster the smile.

Wade probably didn't ever forget his mask because it was always on him, hiding him from others, from their stares and judgement. This was probably the longest time he wasn't with a mask in years if Peter really knew the merc. And he believed he did.

"I didn't copy your costume." he replied, banishing the bitter thoughts away. "We have a mission to finish."

"Aye aye, Captain-babe." Wade saluted and turned to change.

"I can't hear you." Peter singsonged, throwing a smirk to the merc.

He saw as Wade grinned and deeply inhaled. "AYE AYE, CAPT-mh!"

Peter quickly put a hand on the merc's mouth, muffling the shout. "Shhhh... Are you insane? No, don't answer that." he strained his ears to hear if anyone was attracted by Wade's yell, relaxing when only the sound of leaves and branches moving with the wind and few birds chirping above his head reached his ears and his spider-sense was as calm as ever.

He turned to give Wade a hard look. "Stealth, Wade. This mission requires stealth. Do you even remember the plan?"

The mercenary rolled his eyes and deeply sighed. "Yes, spidey, I do remember. You're so anal about your plans."

Peter decided to ignore the last comment and focused on changing into his costume as quick as possible.

The costume against his skin felt familiar and comfortable, an aspect of who he was, his second skin. He instantly felt more confident and safe, like the cloth was metal armour rather than tearing spandex. He turned to regard the merc, watching as he finished getting his costume on, extending the arms to slid on his mask.

Peter gently touched the arms holding his mask, halting them. He didn't even think why he was doing this, he just took the mask from Wade's hands and looked at it.

It was red with black, just a piece of cloth but so much more than that to Wade. It lay still and unresponsive in his hands and Peter couldn't understand how the mask could show the merc's expressions so well, the big smiles, and sharp frowns, the lift of where an eyebrow should be and the tension of the jaw.

He caressed the fabric with his fingers and looked up at Wade, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Peter leaned to place a soft kiss on the merc's lips and slid the mask on his face, brushing gently with his fingertips as he did so. He felt incredibly sad to see the deep shining eyes hidden away.

"When we will come back to New York, you'll have to take off the mask again when we're at home alone." and he slid his own mask on, turning to go finish the mission, Wade next to him.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. AGAIN. (Yes, I know, I'm a horrible person and you should never believe in anything that comes form my mouth.)  
> This chapter I wrote and re-wrote a couple of times and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)

Peter focused on the building in front of him.

The base was just the same as the last time he saw it: the same grey colour, the same wide windows and the same count of guards milling around. He hoped it wouldn't end the same way as the last time.

"Do you think we should be able to slink past the guards unnoticed?" he whispered to Deadpool crouching next to him, hidden by the same bush as he was.

"Not unless one of us acts as a distraction, and baby boy, with that ass on you you should be able to lure anyone away." Deadpool replied, giving an appraising look to his crouched form and whistling low under his breath.

Peter felt as his cheeks quickly heated and he was glad for the mask at that moment. "We both need to be inside. You know the plan." he glanced at the three guards standing near the back entrance, looking for any way past them. "All the windows are locked from the inside and I don't see any open ones, besides, last time it didn't go as well as I hoped, going through a window. Wouldn't like to repeat that experience. Our best chance is the back door past the guards."

Deadpool smirked "Does it mean we can beat them up?"

The hero sighed. "Yes." he saw as the merc's smirk widened. "No killing." he quickly added.

"Yeah, yeah. No killing, got you. You're such a kill-joy." the merc grumbled, his gaze totally focused on the guards in front of them.

"And make it as quiet as possible. We want as much time as we can get before people notice the bodies. The unconscious bodies." He closed his eyes for a second and took a focusing breath, willing his mind into mission mode, knowing he'll be hyper-aware of Wade next to him anyway. "What do we do about the cameras?" he asked.

Deadpool focused on the cameras for a second and muttered something under his breath, then pointed a finger to one of the two. "See the right one, spidey? That one is broken. While it still moves from point to point, no recordings are going over to the control room. Something with the wires probably."

"That means only one left." he added.

"Yes. The left one has a blind spot and does a whole turn in about 15 seconds."

Spider-man thoughtfully hummed under his breath and focused his eyes on the guards. "If we can take down the guards in the camera's blind spot we would have 15 seconds to go though the door unnoticed. We just need the guards to walk a little bit to the right."

As soon as he muttered those words, Wade jumped out of the bushes, drawing out his guns and letting out a scream of fury. The three guards instantly turned to the mercenary.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, quickly shooting to his feet to go after Deadpool but two of the guards were already closing in on the merc, pointing their guns at him, the third running to join them.

The hero saw as Wade kicked one of the man's hand, making the gun sail over their heads, and quickly spun and punched the other guard in the stomach. The first one lifted his arms to grab the merc's neck from behind but Deadpool grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, making him fall into the struggling to regain his breath second one. They both collapsed, the one thrown over the shoulder unmoving, unconscious. The remaining guard tried to push the heavy weight off himself and stand up but Deadpool quickly delivered him a hit to his head and he slumped back. All that happened in seconds and left the hero in amazement,

The remaining third guard pointed a gun to Wade's head and Spider-man finally moved from his frozen place, shooting webs at the man's arms and pulling him forward by the end of one, making him tip over and fall. The hero jumped on the man's back, not letting him stand up, and webbed the man's mouth and nose shut, restricting his breathing, quietly counting the second in his head. The guard desperately tired to throw him down when his lungs started burning on him, but the hero didn't give in and the man slowly relaxed, falling into unconsciousness. The hero pulled the webbing off of his nose and let the man breath before he died. He just needed him to be out cold.

Spider-man glanced back and saw Deadpool with one boot on the back of the unconscious guard s' back, posing as if he was on the top of the highest mountain. Spider-man  gave  him  a scolding look and tried not to chuckle .  "Are you crazy? Going out like that."

" I think you meant genius and a brave  w arrior and every warrior needs a kiss from the princess. Or prince. " Deadpool made a kissing face at him, clearly expecting to get one. 

Peter just sighed and  grabbed one of the unconscious guards, thr owing him over his shoulder . " Come on, help me get these guards  behind those trees. "

Peter carried the guard to some tress a few feet from the base and lowered the man down on the grass, making sure that the bushes hid him as well as they could. He turned to regard the merc and saw as Wade carried both guards next to him, letting them fall to the ground much more carelessly than he did.

The hero tried to hide his wince. "Do you have any rope?"

Deadpool leered at him."Oh, I thought you would never ask, Spidey. Do you want me to tie you up or you to tie me up, because I'm happy anyway you want it, baby boy. Oh, my dreams are finally coming true, never thought this day will come. I think I'll tear up, baby boy." he waved a hand in front of his face, drying the imaginary tears.

"D-Deadpool!" Peter stuttered, blushing bright red. "I asked you so I can tie the guards up, not us! I would stick them to the trees with my webs but they dissolve in an hour or two."

Wade's whole form slumped. "Aww, come on, baby boy, you're breaking my heart _and_ my dreams. Shouldn't superheroes encourage poor ordinary people to go after their dreams?"

"Not if they're dreams are tying someone up-"

"Are you judging the whole BDSM community, baby boy?" Deadpool butted in.

"-without their consent." Peter dryly finished without pause, his voice not giving away how his cheeks were on fire and heat flared down his stomach. He grabbed the rope from the merc's hands, careful not to touch him, for if he did, Peter wasn't sure he could resist jumping Wade and smothering him with kisses. They had work to do.

He tied the guards up and pushed them into the thickest bush, placing a bunch of leaves on top of them, hoping no one would go through this spot for a good while. It was inevitable that someone will notice the guards' ascents and he hoped it would be as late as possible.

"Come on, let's go." he said and fell into a light run, Deadpool behind him.

Spider-man approached the camera's blind spot and focused on it's rotation, counting the seconds and running when it was turned away form him, careful not to let it see even a glimpse of him, running past the back doors into a poorly lit corridor. After a few second Deadpool was next to him.

Peter looked around, noting a few cameras in the corners, cursing his luck for the heavily monitored base. "I can shot my web at the cameras so that they wouldn't see us but that way we will leave a clear path of our destination."

"Do what you gotta do, spidey." replied the merc.

Spider-man broke into a light run forward, shooting at all the cameras he saw, not really knowing where he was running, Deadpool a calming and reassuring presents behind him.

The last time he was here he didn't see much of the building's schematics with a man butting his gun into his back and leading him through a few corridors but Spider-man got lucky and glanced through a door that they needed right now. It was the control room. It was a stupid move by his temporary capturer.

"We need to get to the fourth floor. The control room is somewhere there." Spider-man whispered and rounded a corner, backtracking as soon as he saw a group of men walking their way, clad in black and armoured.

The men would see them in any minute and in panic he grabbed the merc's hand and shoved Deadpool back, pushing him through the nearest door.

They both fell into a small dark room, having to stand chest to chest and breath each others breath to fit in and Peter could feel the mercenary moving under his arms, could feel the chest under his hands extended and fall, movement and heat transferring through the spandex to his palms and he looked into the white mask's eyes, captivated by the feel of raw strength pressed against him.

He slowly leaned in, wanting to kiss the merc even if through the mask, wanting to trace his tongue and hear him moan, wanting to make him hot and bothered. He slowly leaned in, his eyes locked into Wade's, captured in the moment when a clatter came from next to him and something blunt painfully butted into his side.

He froze at the sound, halting his breath and focusing on the sounds outside the door, tensing when he heard loud voices coming right past their hiding spot, stopping for a moment right outside the door. Spider-man could feel the mercenary tensing and drawing out his gun, readying himself to fight but after a few tense seconds the voices carried away and Peter slumped from relief.

He looked around himself in the small, almost fully dark space, the only light coming form behind the door, through the small gap under it, making out something that looked like shelves and boxes piled around them. He carefully felt for the thing that was painfully digging into his side and his hand closed upon a slick long handle and after a few moments of exploring he realised it was a broom. They were in a some sort of janitor's storeroom.

Peter heard Deadpool hiss in irritation next to him. "Why the hell did it had to fall? You were so going to kiss me moments ago."

"No, I wasn't." he denied, not wanting to confess in his unprofessional distraction that almost cost them their cover, not wanting to confess the way the merc could capture all his attention in just breathing next to him.

"Yes, you were. You so were going to kiss me." Teased him Wade, his amusement evident in his voice.

"Come on. We have things to do." he hissed and dropped the topic, cautiously opening the door a crack and looking around.

When the only thing he saw were grey walls and dim light he emerged from the room and heard Deadpool pout unhappily next to him, disappointed in not getting a kiss. "You so were." Peter tried not to smile too obviously at Wade's childish pouting.

They went down the corridor the same way they started, Spider-man shooting the cameras and Deadpool alert next to him, their feet light on the ground, looking for any more bad guys or obstacles. After a few moments they found the staircase they needed and started climbing up, alert for anyone going their way.

"Come on, why couldn't we use the elevator, spidey? These steps are unaliving me." groaned Deadpool behind him.

"We're just on the second floor, W-Deadpool. Bear with it." muttered the hero. He almost said the mercenary's real name in his irritation and he cursed himself under his breath.

"Whatever." muttered the merc.

"You sound like a twilight loving teenager girl." Peter teased him.

"Hey, what can I say? I'll always be young at heart, baby boy."

Peter smirked and continued climbing, finally reaching the fourth floor. "Here we are. Now we just need to find the control room."

"As you say, baby boy." replied Deadpool.

They strolled through the empty corridors, Spider-man trying to locate the one they needed, finally reaching a door that looked familiar to him. "I think this is it. Follow me."

They slowly walked down the corridor, everything silent and still around them till they reached the many glass doors that led into different laboratories, scientist with white coats shuffling and milling around their desks and microscopes, indifferent to everything except on what they were working. They all looked in a great hurry.

They silently crept by, careful not to attract attention to themselves, hyper-aware the only thing separating the scientists and them were closed glass doors and should anyone lift their heads and look past it, they would see them sneaking around.

Slowly, so very slowly, they walked through the corridor without a glitch, everything happening out perfectly well. Peter didn't trust in things that went too well, they always came crashing down and he had a bad feeling about this all.

Spider-man noticed the heavy metal doors leading into the control room and tugged on the merc's arm. "This way."

He warily opened them and slipped in with the merc, emerging into a room filled with screens, buttons, switches, blinking lights and a one man sitting in a black wide chair with his back to them.

Deadpool let go of the door and it closed shut with a click, Spider-man seeing as in slow motion as the man before them tensed and slowly turned to regard them, his eyes going comically wide when they saw him, when they saw Spider-man standing in front of him, recognition and disbelief colouring his expression, mouth slightly open, and Peter froze in place with him, his eyes glued to the man's, phantom pain radiating in his shoulder as a reminder, as a memory.

It was the man that caught him, the man that laughed and mocked him, the man that pointed a gun at him and the man that pressed the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves hand awkwardly*  
> Hello...  
> *hides behind the couch*  
> Please, don't kill me...? I know, I know, I'm like ages late to update but please find in your big kind hearts to forgive me?

"Look, buddy. Just step down from the controls and we'll let you go. We don’t want to harm you. Well, we do, but now we don't have the time so... just, like, run away and we're even going to let you go unharmed. " babbled Deadpool next to Peter but all his words were unacknowledged, the man still staring at the hero's eyes, Spider-man still frozen in his place, unblinking.

The man's stare was cold and piercing and the hero felt as if the man looked straight into his soul and mind, coldness enveloping his body. Even though they were two against one, with Deadpool an undying force next to him, Spider-man felt as if he was the prey in this hunting game, the man's cutting eyes scrutinizing him as a predator would. And as the prey in this situation he had an urge to flee, to hide, to disappear.

Spider-man ignored the feeling and tore his eyes away from the man's, viewing the room but keeping the man in his peripheral vision nonetheless.

"No, don't move." the hero ordered to the man, infusing his voice with hardness and confidence he didn't feel.

"It would be better if we tie him up somewhere." he turned to Deadpool, no thought of letting the man go.

"As you say, baby boy." muttered the merc and turned to regard the sitting man, grabbing a piece of rope from his belt, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Deadpool advanced forward, his steps light and carefree, extending his arm to grab the man, the hero's spider-sense tingling too late- The agent kicked Deadpool in the stomach, the merc flying back from the force. The foe jumped from the seat. Spider-man tried to grab him, his fingers squeezing around empty air. The agent swiped his legs from under him.

The hero saw as the ground rapidly approached, unconsciously extending his arms to cushion the fall. He felt a stinging in his right side, the side awkwardly which met the ground the hardest.

That will leave a mean bruise. The hero thought.

Spider-man jumped up, instantly in a fighting position. He grabbed the man, preventing him from running from the control room. He heard cloth tearing and felt as the man slipped from his grasp, a blurry motion in his vision.

The agent was out of the room.

Spider-man looked around him, for the first time acknowledging the blaring siren going around them, unable to focus around it now that he was conscious of it. He somehow managed to hear Wade groan next to him in all the noise.

He grabbed the merc's arm, jostling him to his feet. "Come on, Deadpool, we have to go."

Deadpool shook his head, his eyes alive and bright again, feet firm on the ground.

Spider-man quickly spun around, looking for the button on the control panel they were here for in all the blaring and blinking chaos of controls. They had to hurry.

The hero scanned all the little words and signs, his eyes flying over the controls, barely focusing on something long enough to make it out.

Aha!

Spider-man forcefully jammed a blue control, forgetting in the hurry his true strength, making the whole panel curve in. A few lights went out on it.

Deadpool whistled under his breath, wiggling the eyebrows he didn't have. "Wow, baby boy. I knew you were strong, but not that strong. But don't worry, I like when men can hold me down in bed."

The hero cracked a small smile despite the time-sensitive situation. "At least now no one can press it again."

"Damn right, spidey-babe." the merc agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

The button the Spider-man sought after so intensively was designed to shut off all the laboratories in a case of emergency, preventing intruders to get in the labs, to harm the scientists, the projects, all their evil work, but it could be also used to their advantage, shutting the laboratories' occupants in, preventing them from running away, from escaping, enabling the heroes to keep the not so innocent but unable to defend themselves in.

And it did just that. Spider-man saw on the few remaining working cameras as the doors of non shattering glass shut down, shutting the scientist in, who were looking worried as it were, with all the red blaring light around and the ear-piercing siren going around.

He grabbed Deadpool's hand. "We have to go."

They ran out of the control room, red lights blaring, painting the grey corridors bloody, the siren masking any other sounds. They set off running down the corridor, hand in hand, the last, and most dangerous, step of their plan left.

Now all they had to do was get all the guards, soldiers and agents locked as well. Easier said then done. They only had a sketch of a plan laid down, nothing more than abstract ideas. But adrenaline was running through the hero's veins and Wade's fingers reassuringly squeezed his palm. It was so unlike of the hero to show affection during such a sensitive mission, to hinder both of their dexterity but he just couldn't make himself let go.

They flew down the first staircase they encountered, not knowing where it led, hoping for the best, hoping to get where they wanted, needed, to be. Spider-man picked up with his sharp hearing footsteps coming after them, echoing in the corridors. "They're after us."

Deadpool grimaced.

The stairs suddenly ended. Too early. They weren't on the last floor as far as Spider-man could tell and the noise was getting nearer and nearer them.

They went running the only corridor there was, hand in hand.

"Where do you think we are, spidey?" panted Deadpool a bit out of breath.

"I don't know. Somewhere on the third floor, nowhere where we want to be. In fact, the stairs shouldn't have ended like that, at least not by the buildings characteristics. It was probably sealed later in construction. We have to find another staircase." replied the hero, face scrunched into a frown.

They ran further the corridor, the alarm still blearing around them, red lights dancing around, when suddenly there was an ear-piercing silence. Silence so loud it was somehow louder then the biggest scream or alarm, silence so loud it made the hair on Spider-man's body stand up and shivers run down his back. He didn't feel good about it, his eyes manically jumping all around the place even if there wasn't anywhere to look besides straight and back. They quickly rounded a corner, Deadpool somehow in front of him, and just as quickly stopped, Spider-man bumping into the merc's back, disoriented and confused for some precious moments. "Wha..."

Deadpool squeezed his hand, bones grinding together and spidey hissed in pain.

"Why hello there, fellas. Such a nice sunny day, don't you think? Perfect for some strolling around the base, you know. And it's such a very nice forest outside. You can say hello to some of your friends sleeping peacefully by the trees or bushes or wherever we left them, ain't that right, spidey? Yup, I'm definitely rig-" A shot rang out in the corridor, Deadpool quickly twisting his body to further shield the hero, further obscuring Spider-man's view, a grunt of pain interrupting his tirade of words. Spider-man felt the merc's hand twitch in his.

"Wade!" shouted spidey distressed, coming to stand next to the merc, finally getting a good glimpse of who Deadpool was talking to.

Further down the corridor stood clad in black and armed group of guards, somehow looking the same as the rest and more dangerous at the same time, his spider-sense choosing that moment to make its appearance known, making Spider-man even more tense. He cast a quick glance Deadpool's way, eyes widening at the sight of a red dot pooling in the merc's stomach, his fingers digging inside the flesh. The hero quickly realized what the mercenary was trying to do, to dig the bullet out, but still averted his eyes, couldn't keep his eyes on the gruesome view, made even more worse by the merc's calm acceptance of what he was doing. Besides, he didn't have the luxury to stare at the mercenary right that moment, keeping the armed men in his view at all time but still hissing a furious whisper to Deadpool's way. "Why did you do that? You should have dodged. I know you could have. I don't need protection."

Deadpool leaned against a nearby wall and just hoarsely chuckled "No thanks needed, baby boy."

Spider-man ignored the merc's try at humour and focused all his senses on the guards.

There were four of them, all with neutral or serious faces expect for one, the one that made him the most tense, the most suspicious, twisted into a dark smirk of enjoyment at the situation. He willed the merc to hurry up, not knowing how long he could keep the group of men back.

"Very nice seeing you." chirped up the hero with false cockiness, a little voice in the back of his head reminding him how he sounded like the merc before he was shot. "Not nice shooting my merc like that."

The smirking man chuckled. He was clad in the same black uniform as the rest of the guards, with gun holsters near his waist, his blond hair clipped military short and simple. His face was twisted into a weird form of a smirk, made even weirder by the not-quite-right nose, a nose that was clearly broken a few times in his life and eyes that manically sparkled. He was the alpha in that group, the most bloodthirsty, the most hungry and the most twisted. "He should have looked where he was going, wasn't that right... Wade, isn't it?" He began bit by bit walking closer and closer to them.

Spider-man cursed himself silently for giving the merc's name away as easily as he did.

"While Wade is a little... preoccupied with dying, let's have a little chat, eh, Spider-man?" loudly exclaimed the man, his voice carrying down the corridor and echoing all around in the creepy silence. Deadpool grunted in annoyance at the obvious underestimate of his strength next to him. "Hey, Nose-Job, did your mom gave you that nose, or did your buddies mistake it for your Little Man?"  
A laugh burst out of Spider-man, the kind that only came out when a person was pleasantly surprised by an unexpected joke, air exhaling through the nose as much as the mouth, ending in a broken sound. Deadpool grinned happy at the hero's enjoyment.   
The man nicknamed Nose-Job by Deadpool angrily frowned bur ignored the merc. It was obvious he didn't ever hear about Deadpool and his healing abilities or he wouldn't have been so careless with him, thinking it was a man's foolish bravery in the face of impending death.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer. I think I prefer my friend's company to yours. Your voice is a little annoying, no offence. And your nose too." the hero replied to the man's question with a little chuckle in the end.

The alpha man growled, spit flying from his mouth, face twisting into a grimace of anger, only a meter or so from where they stood so the hero saw all this in clear detail. But did that dude really couldn't take a joke.

"Enough!" Nose-Job barked out, suddenly throwing his gun away. It heavily landed on the floor with a hard thunk, echoing in the corridor. The hero absently thought how lucky he was it didn't go off. "I won't need this to take care of you, especially with my new powers." the man said, his eyes manically sparkling.

Spider-man got baffled a moment by the man's behaviour, by his throwing away his main weapon, especially against people that could punch a man's skull in and that regularly fought crime, well, at least he did, but the mercenary was trying to become a hero.

But he only managed to formulate a thought about the man's weird words, the man's “new powers” before Nose-Job  charged at him with superhuman speed.

He instinctively moved to the right and felt as a warm gust of air caressed his cheek.

Where he stood only seconds ago was the man's outstretched hand with nails so hard and sharp they seemed to able to pierce the human chest. Spider-man was afraid it could, his heart beating wildly against his ribs, eyes wide at the thought that if he was late even a second to move out of the way there was a good chance he wouldn't be here in this world anymore.

He felt Deadpool's tense inhale behind his back, Deadpool who was still hurt and leaning against the cold wall, with fingers searching inside his gut.

All of those things happened in a matter of seconds and Spider-man didn't have any more time to think about their situation before he was forced to move again.

The man lunged at him, with blood-lust in his eyes, hands outstretched.

The hero dodged, his brain finally catching up with the situation, his body moving with the familiar moves. While he didn't feel as secure fighting in the small space and unknown territory as he would at his home base, he was quite confident he could take the man with a broken nose down.

He twisted his body, jumping back, putting some space between, breath still calm. The man standing in front of him was weirdly more masculine, bigger somehow than before and hair was staring to grow on his hands, his short blond hair getting darker and longer, almost reaching his shoulders and still growing in seconds, even his face was hairyier, eyes narrow and focused solely on him. He could hear low inhuman growling coming from him.

As far as he knew, there shouldn't have been any superhuman or otherwise out of norm beings at this mission besides him and Wade.

He cast a quick glance at the merc, still leaning against the wall a few feet from him, intently focused on Nose-Job. In his peripheral view he saw the other men of the group staring open-mouthed at the growling man, their guns drawn out but dangling uselessly to their sides.

The man growled loudly again and jumped forward, unusually fast for such big mass and Spider-man really had to focus only on him and his moves to see where to go, where to step, where to dodge, to not get under those sharp claws.

They danced like that for some time, the alpha man throwing sharp claws at him while the hero dodged to all the sides he could, observing as the foe got more and more infuriated, his lunges coming faster and more recklessly.

The hero wasn't as confident in his ability to win this fight as he was before, nowhere near it, actually realising that this was a serious fight, with a strong enemy, and fear grew inside of him.

Spider-man patently waited for that moment, for that perfect moment...

There!

He kicked the man in the stomach while he was unbalanced from throwing unending punches at him, unconsciously keeping from using his full strength.

Nose-Job only grunted, not moving an inch, and Spider-man froze in his move, not moving back as he should have.

The man pushed him back with all his strength and Spider-man went flying back, his back hitting the wall with a hard thunk, all breathe rushing out of his lungs, frozen in the moment.

He only got a smirk for a warning before the foe lunged once again, his claws flying for his head. The hero only managed to twist his head out of the way, his higher arm getting pinned with claws to the wall.

He felt as warm sticky blood tickled down his arm.

The place where his head was, claws were puncturing the wall. He saw as the man tried to withdraw his hand.

It wouldn't budge.

He traded a glance with Nose-Job before kicking him in the stomach again, trying to get the same place, making sure to use all his strength. The man went flying to the other side of the narrow corridor.

He had forgotten how strong he could be, but that still didn't lessen his fear.

While the man was disoriented, he shot his webs to the man's arms, legs, torso, pinning them to the wall, and was ready to shoot his webs to the man's face, webbing his mouth and nose when suddenly his spider-sense screamed to him to  _move_  and he twisted his whole body to the side, a bullet flying past his shoulder, twisting to greet an ordinary guard who managed to crepe up on him while he wasn't looking.

The guard's gun was the same level with the his head.

Spider-man's body froze in all consuming fear for his life, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge, to live, watching in slow-motion as the man's arm muscles tensed, as the finger's muscles got ready to contract and obey the orders given by the brain, to squeeze the trigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism or tips would be really appreciated. In other words I'm thankful for anything you'll give me because i just learned that fight scenes are the hardest thing to write ever and i need some comfort. Free hugs, anyone?
> 
> P.S. What do you guys think about the baddie's name? Should I change it? Leave it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I know I'm late to update (again) and not a small amount of time at that (again), but here's the new chapter. As my RL is starting to fall into some sort of order the next chapter should be expected in 7 days time.  
> Good reading c:

Spider-man was standing frozen in his place with a gun pointing to his head, ready to fire at any moment.

The guard squeezed the trigger and Spider-man closed his eyes, thinking that this was it, this was how he will die, the last moments of his life spent trying to finish a mission in some unfamiliar building, living in a cabin not that far away that was in danger of breaking down at any moment, a cabin that became a temporary home, his last moments spent with Deadpool, a crazy mercenary that somehow managed to wiggle his way to the middle of his heart and mind, never leaving for a second.

The shot rand loud in the corridor and Spider-man opened his eyes, only to see as a red blurred body flew into the guard, knocking him down, and the fired bullet flew wide past the hero, to puncture the wall behind him.

When he finally came out of shock and turned to look where the two men landed he saw as Deadpool wrestled with the guard, landing a heavy blow to the back of the guard's head in their tussling. The merc pushed the limp body off of him and stood up, brushing off dust as if he just finished sweeping the floor, as if he just wasn't saving the hero's life. Again.

"You got a little bit of dirt on your mask, spidey." muttered the merc and brushed his hand against the hero's masked forehead. "There you go. As good as new. Well, maybe a little bit teared here and there but everything's just fine. You still look just as sexy, baby boy." the mercenary uttered, making kissing noises at him.

Spider-man smiled gently, still surprised to be breathing, and swatted at the merc's head. "Not now, you sex crazed dweeb." he turned to regard the panting half beast, half human foe, nicknamed Nose-Job by Deadpool.

Around them lay a group of unconscious bodies, or at least he hoped they were unconscious but even if they were beyond any help, he wouldn't have berated Wade hard for it. The only left conscious, heavily leaning against the wall and clutching his side enemy was the mutant, his crazed eyes piercing them, a low growl echoing around the corridor. The heavy throw to the wall by the hero have probably broken some of the man's ribs if the clutching could be trusted but Nose-Job still stood proud and confident. He seemed even more wild and inhuman than before, his body and posture resembling a beast in a man's cloths rather than a human being.

Even though all the guards besides Nose-Job were down and Deadpool fully-healed was standing next to him, Spider-man knew the fight wasn't won yet, his body tense and ready for another round of battle.

A loud bangreached their ears, the whole building groaning, a new kind of short siren blared, a sign something was happening again and the hero could bet his newest web-slingers it wasn't anything good for them.

"Shut down! Shut down!" blared a gruff voice from the speakers somewhere by the walls. "All exits are being sealed. I repeat: All exits are being sealed."

Nose-Job slyly smirked at them, his eyes shining, and lifted his speaker, muffled chaotic orders emitting from it. "My colleagues have already the corridor surrounded and the order of shutting down the place, closing all the exits was given. You're trapped as rats in a cage and it doesn't matter if you run or you stay, you'll still be finished in minutes, the only difference is if I get the pleasure of ending you."

Spider-man froze and Deadpool growled next to him, vile words flying past his lips, eyes glaring at Nose-Job. The mercenary lunged at the crazed half-beast but the hero grabbed the merc by the arm, not letting him fall for the obvious barb.

"We have to go, Deadpool. Come on." he pulled Deadpool with him and began running fast through the corridor, the wounded foe's maniac laughter ringing after them, ending with a wet cough, still somehow sounding twisted and happy.

"I'm going to rip that guy apart with my bare hands next time I see him." grumbled Deadpool from next to him, their boots loud in the silence that came after the weird siren.

Peter wanted to remind Wade that heroes didn't kill, but remained silent on that subject, considering those words well known to Deadpool. His mind was on more important matter, like the ongoing sealing of all exits. "Come on, Deadpool. We have to go faster. If the orders are not lying and the exits are all indeed being sealed, we have to hurry before we are trapped in this place. We can't be stuck here. We can't. We'll be like sitting ducks."

"Don't worry, spidey. I'll take care of anyone that comes in our way. And later we can get tacos... mmm.. tacos..." mumbled Wade next to him.

Spider-man's thoughts went tumbling with the merc's words, ignoring the comment of tacos and chasing the words of defeating anyone coming their way, the ordinary human guards with their guns the only enemy they should have had trouble with. Should have had.

In the file of this whole mission’s information at the begging of this whole thing, when the mission was just the abstract ideas in a piece of paper in his hands in New York and Wade an annoyance next to him, there was clearly stated the group Heretix were ordinary criminal humans playing with chemicals they shouldn’t have. What happened with Nose-Job shouldn't have happened at all, he with the weird mutating powers, inhuman speed, beastly eyes and suddenly growing hair should haven't been here, in the mission that was stated as easy enough to deal with that it required only two superheroes, that should have been more of a test than a danger.

_Maybe Nose-Job was hired by the Heretix as a mutant mercenary and SHIELD just didn't take it into account because he wasn't there when the information was composted._ The hero thought.

Spider-man wanted to share his ideas with the merc but at the moment they didn't have any time. There were more serious immediate problems.

The corridor they were running through became more varied, the doors in the walls more frequent and the corridor started to breach into many directions, blurring too fast past them running to make out what at the end was in each of them.

Deadpool grabbed his arm and pulled to round a corner. At the end of it they saw a pathway and a gate that was slowly but surely lowering down. The gate was thick, made of some sort of metal, gleaming in the artificial light and looking indestructible even to someone of his super-strength. They easily slipped past it, barely having to bend.

They ran further forward, their legs trying to swing faster and their breaths rushing through their lungs, their panting getting louder and rougher in the empty corridors.

Adrenaline was still pumping through the hero's veins and it would take a lot to tire someone with super-strength and stamina as him but if the pace was kept for long he knew his body would slowly start to fail him, fatigue clouding his mind. He banished the heavy thought from his mind. He had to see the mission through.

Voices and heavy boots could be heard coming from afar and the merc pulled him to round another corner, slipping past another identical lowering gates, this time having to bend way more than before, trying to put as much distance as possible with the incoming enemies. They were slowly but steadily being cornered into a place they surely didn't want to be in, not when the guards were coming after them, they still had things to do and evil organizations to ruin.

The gruff voices of the guards weren't lost to the walls between them as they should have been as they ran away from them, no, it was the exact opposite, the noise was getting nearer and nearer them.

Spider-man turned his head to see behind himself and saw as a group of men managed to catch up with them. A group of six were running behind them, each looking weird and not all human. The hero though he caught a glimpse of transparent wings behind one's back and tiger strips lininganother's face. They definitely were some sort of mutants and were slowly gaining on them.

They reached another gate that was nearer the floor than the ceiling, they had to slid to get past them, Deadpool in front of him and the hero following behind, his arm almost getting caught as the gate went down with a groan and went still, not letting the other guards through.

They froze, finally coming to a stand but for no other reason than because there wasn't any way for them to go anymore. Both gates stood shut down in front of them and behind their backs, banging coming from behind the gates they flew past, angry shouts reaching them. It was a matter of time before the enemies themselves reached them too.

Spider-man twisted to all sides, panic reaching his thoughts, spreading chaos and fear, his eyes rushing to take everything in, mind whirling with impossible and dangerous ideas. What do they do now? They were stuck, absolutely stuck with no help coming and no mercy for them spared by their enemy. When the gates finally gave into the heavy bangs coming from behind, they would have to fight till death, taking down foe after foe only to have three more guys step into the place of the fallen till the heroes' strength sapped and bodies tired. They were stuck, they were stuck and death was holding an hourglass before their heads with only a few grains left till the inevitable.

Spider-man kept twisting around and around, panic taking over his mind, looking for any way out, till he became dizzy and disorientated, body and mind, his breath rushing out in big gusts.

Deadpool gripped the hero and pulled him to his chest, enclosing his arms around Spider-man.

The hero trashed against the hold. "We do not have time for this, Wade. Let me go, let me go. We have to, we have to-to get out. We have to find a way. Out, out."

The mercenary shushed him with gentle murmuring and wouldn't bulge, keeping the hero glued to him. Peter fought, only escape on his chaotic mind, not seeing and thinking anything, one phrase repeating itself again and again in his head. _Get out, get out, getoutgetoutgetout..._

But whatever he said, the merc didn't let go and slowly, oh, so slowly he started to calm down, letting his body lean against the bigger one, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the merc's shoulder, taking a big breath of air that he hadn't noticed he needed and hugged the other man back. He was finally able to hear what the other was mumbling against his spandex clad head.

"Shh, baby boy, shh. Everything is going to be fine, spidey, we'll find a way, you're smart, the smartest man I know. Well, besides Tony Start but he doesn't count, his brain is only good for his inventions, he's stupid in all other aspects. You're so much better than him, baby boy, my baby boy. Take deep breaths, let it all out, that's it, spidey, that's it. I know you want to run and work and find a way out but you need to let all that tension out before you go into a panic attack.

I saw in a TV show where a psychologist, nasty little buggers, said that a hug always helps to lower stress and that I think is always needed in a panic attack, well, almost always, and I thought of trying that out myself but not like anyone wants to hug someone like me, you know. Heh. But it's all right. I understand, not most can look into my face without vomiting or at least without turning their eyes away on the good days, and I'm not even talking about hugging me with my stupid ugly ugly deformed skin but I'll hug you if it helps. Of course, I'm not saying I know best what to do in these kind of situations and I understand if you don't want me anywhere near you at this moment, you probably think it's disgusting with the way my skin is only a few spandex layers away from you but, you know, just if you need it, just in case. I'll always be available to hug for you, my spidey-beauty, not saying I'll hug you only if you're pretty, which you are, but also if you were even a crocodile.

I bet if you were a mutated crocodile you would still like to hang upside down and swing between the trees, looking for your next prey. You would be the legendary Spider-Crocodile and the lion would have to give you the crown of the king of the jungle to you. I bet it would look good with your brown eyes, spidey, very good..."

"Wade, you're rambling." interrupted the hero, hiding his smile against the merc's shoulder and not even making a move to get away from the merc.

Wade let a chuckle out. "I know."

"Firstly, Tony isn't dumb, Wade, secondly, I'm not sure how you came to the conclusion that brown and gold would look very good together and, thirdly, I like you hugging me and I always will. If you.. If you find yourself in need of a hug I'm always here for you." answered the hero, his voice a bit muffled against the merc's shoulder where he didn't move an inch from. If he have wanted to he could have easily thrown Wade off of him, he was no match to his super-strength but even in his panic he haven't forgotten to keep his strength back and to not hurt Wade accidentally. "Thank you, Wade, for the hug. It helped."

"As I said, baby boy, I'm always here for you. I probably would be even if you wouldn't want me to, which I still think is a dream that you don't find me too repulsive to be around. Now that you're calmer I'm sure you'll find a way to get us out of this mess."

"Yeah... Yeah..." murmured the hero but didn't even try to move a muscle form the place he was leaning against the warm body. He lifted his head and sealed his masked lips to the merc's, the sensation weird between the masks but Peter didn't mind. He felt as Wade's hand twitched in surprise where it was clutching him and relaxing when his mind caught on with the action. The hero got lost to the heavy intoxicating smell of Wade all around him and the feel of his lips and body against him, moving lips in sync, his hand tracing a small path from down the merc's shoulder, through his muscular chest, lower and lower, the spandex letting him feel all the bumps and crannies, his other hand still wound around the merc, keeping him close to him even if it wasn't needed because if Wade's exploring hands were anything to go by, he was as into it as the hero. Spider-man's tongue unconsciously peeked out to trace the merc's lips, expecting to feel the smooth and sometimes dry texture only to be met with the taste of cloth, his forehead crunching into a frown, feeling annoyed by the inability to taste and feel the merc's heat, to trace his lips, and he bit down on the merc's lower lip in annoyance, a low groan falling past Wade's lips and the hero's hands were already tracing the outline of his mask to roll it till his nose when he was jerked back to reality with a particularly heavy bang against the sealed gates.

Peter leaned back and smiled sheepishly at the merc, his cheeks flushed.

He turned to look around himself with a calmer if slightly too much interested in the heat coming off of Wade's body head. His mind took in all the details his panicking eyes didn't even see last time and let his mind create and discard ideas as they flew past his head.

The corridor had three ordinary doors leading to unknown rooms before their path was sealed by another gate. In his panicking state he haven't even seen them, the blaring hopes for some sort of escape. He took Wade by the hand, intertwining their fingers, and led him to nearest door.

He jumped when another hard blow echoed down the corridor from the gates hiding them from the guards and Deadpool began to whistle next to him. His voice weirdly helped his still frayed nerves.

He turned the handle of one of the doors and pulled it open, stepping in.

The room was illuminated by a single light above their heads in the middle of the room, leaving the farthest corners dark and uncomfortable, walls the same grey as the rest of the building and not a single window in sight. There wasn't a single living creature inside, only boxes of white paper and files, with no order in sight, layers of dust coating the nearest boxes and even thicker layers coating the further. Against a wall stood a single table with a cheap plastic chair in front. It was obvious the room wasn't used much.

"What do you think is the purpose of this room, baby boy?" asked the merc. His clear voice was weirdly intrusive in the emptiness and Spider-man lifted the nearest paper to him. It was filled with numbers and letters, graphics and results dominating the paper. It looked almost identical to all the other.

He looked through a few more papers before whispering his answer back. "I think it's some sort of old paper-based base. It was probably used before they upgraded to the computers."

"Boring." muttered the merc next to him.

Spider-man looked through a few more papers, dusting coating his fingertips before calling it useless. "The papers and the date on them are much too old for us to use. We might find some worthy piece of date in all these boxes and piles but it would take too long." The repetitive bangs coming from the gate were a reminder enough that they didn't have time.

Deadpool sighed and went to pull the hero through the door back to their starting point. The hero took a last look around the room before giving in to the merc. The door closed and they were left with two doors, two last beacons of hope. If they didn't pan out, they were doomed.

Peter took a deep breath and, with Wade in hand, opened the second nearest door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or criticism, please share, it will be greatly appreciated because I'm not totally confident with the way this chapter wrote out (I had to delete a version of it once because what I wrote actually annoyed me). And I thank you all for all the comments and kudos, they always make me smile :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my faithful readers.  
> I'm shockingly (not at all) late again. *sighs*   
> Anyway, enjoy your reading (at least I hope you do). :D

All the breath left the hero in a rush. They were standing in front of a small dim room with shelves everywhere. Deadpool took a nearby broom into his hand, twisting it a little bit.

"Well, that's not what I expected. I mean, this is an evil headquarters, why would they need a _janitor's room._ Don't get me wrong, baby boy, this is a very nice broom." muttered the merc.

The hero chuckled a bit, even though his heart felt like leaping out his chest, and entered the little janitor's room. In the dimness he could see sealed boxes, at least five brooms, cleaning chemicals of all sorts and wipes thrown all over the place.

"Imagine getting an evil contract, dreaming of becoming a fierce villain, to stack piles of wealthy, only to become a janitor." joked Spider-Man, Deadpool's answering laughter echoing with his down the corridor. The noise must have penetrated the sealed gates because the bangs fell silent for a moment, the silence behind almost confused, only to start up even louder and harder.

Spider-Man grimaced, closed the janitor's room and went to the third door.

Just like before, he stood hand in hand with Deadpool, and preyed for this room to have _something_ that would help them escape.

A particular loud bang resonated from the gates and the hero turned to see them bend in. It was only a matter of second before it gave away, leaving them cornered with foes on one side and unforgiving gates in the other.

Deadpool yanked open the doors, pulling the hero inside and closing the door the moment the gates with a loud bang hit the ground. Both men stood holding their breath, unsure wherever the enemies saw them enter this room or not. The banging of closed doors, the doors Nr.1 and Nr.2 as the hero called them in his head being opened and closed, proved that, no, they didn't see where they went.

The merc jumped into action, pushing random crates, chairs, boxes to the door, barricading them the best he could. A particular heavy boxes wouldn't give in to his pushing and pulling and the hero jumped to help him, his blood running cold with fear while in his head he repeated the mantra of _move, don't freeze up, you have to move, everything will be fine, everything will be fine._ It helped, urging Spider-Man not to freeze up.

With the help of the hero, the box was pushed against the door just the moment the door knob moved and the door was pushed, only to stop when encountering the many obstacles. The hero caught the villain curse under his breath, a pretty colourful mixture of swear words.

Spider-Man took a first normal glance around the room. It was a mix between a storage room and a rest room. Next to the boxes stood cheap chairs and tables, stuff strewn about, a forgotten jacket in one corner, a mug with puppies that still had coffee in it on one of the tables, a book on another. It was a room a group of people frequently used, to relax, to meet up, to chat, to wound down. It was a bright contrast to the way Peter saw villains, as something not human, something that didn't like to relax. Peter lifted the nearby book. Something that didn't like to read _teenage melodramas_ with cliché _love triangles._ He always knew people that did bad things were still _people_ , but it was different to know it and see the evidence for it.

Spider-Man put down the book where he found it and jumped to look through the room for something that would actually help them. The room, as far as he could see, was fully sealed, the few windows down the other wall were sealed by the same metal the gates were made of, the boxes full of ordinary useless things. In short, the room looked like it would be their grave.

Peter could feel his adrenaline glands working extra time, his legs trembling and fear making his stomach churn. Deadpool was still pushing even more boxes near the door, seemingly deaf to the bangs and shouts coming from the other side of the door.

"Come on out, come on out, you little rats. It's only a matter of time before we push through your little pathetic barricade," a particularly heavy bang went through the door,"if you come out on your own, we might consider killing you without much pain, if you don't..." shouted one of the henchmen, an evil delight could be heard in his voice.

"If we don't, you're going to do what, go cry to your Mommy?" smirked Deadpool. If they could have seen the henchmen’s face, they would have seen it twisted into a hateful sneer, almost inhuman like, and eyes blazing with a wish to destroy.

Peter took a deep breath, willing himself to have the same cocky arrogance, but most importantly, confidence as Deadpool and ran to look one more time through everything in the room, more carefully, more calmly. He ran his gloved hand down the walls, looking for something, anything, ran to peer at the sealed windows, for a small crack, a weak spot.

He suddenly heard the merc swear particularly hard under his breath and a crack to sound through the whole room. When he turned around, he saw the doors had a deep big crack in the middle of them, splinters decorating the floor.

Spider-Man cursed and was turning to stand next to the merc, to get ready to fight because they definitely weren't going down without a fight, when a particular spot of weak light caught his eyes. He turned to examine it more carefully.

"Spidey, some help here please?" grunted Deadpool from the other side of the room, still uselessly stacking boxes upon boxes near the door.

The hero ignored the merc for a minute, crouching and focusing all his attention to the little slice of brightness that wasn't meant to be in the room.

What caught the hero's eyes was a crack, a weak light, so easy to miss, shining through at the bottom of the sealed window. He slipped a finger through it, sliding it, looking for something, anything.

"Don't ignore me, baby boy. Because we're going to have company soon." urged Deadpool.

"I think I found something. One of the windows isn't fully sealed. I think something got stuck in the mechanism, not letting it shut down completely." replied Peter, thinking out loud.

Deadpool threw a quick glance to the cracked door, considering something, and then went to stand near the hero. "That barricade isn't going to keep long."

"I know. But we don't need it to if I can pry this window open. Because it didn't seal properly, the locking mechanism shouldn't be activated. I could take us down, or even, if we're really lucky, through another opening nearer our destination."

Deadpool crouched next to him. "Need any of my manly awesome strength?"

Spider-Man hooked all his fingers through the gap and stood up, fixing his stance.

"Watch and learn." Peter smirked and pulled, _really_ pulled, with all his super-strength, and the sealed gates with a weary crack rolled up.

Deadpool whistled low under his breath. "I'm really really turned on right now, spidey babe."

Peter smirked wider and opened the unsealed window. "Later. Now climb on my back and off we go."

Deadpool did just that with great enthusiasm, grinning all the way. Peter hoped trough the window, sticking to the wall the moment the door burst open and piles of angry men rushed into the room. Spider-Man was just getting ready to quickly climb down when Wade stopped him. "Wait. I've got a surprise gift to them."

"Wha-?"

"Hey, douchebags!" Every eye in the room flew to the merc outside the window. Deadpool smirked and hooked something off on his belt, keeping it firmly in his hand. "I have a gift for you! Catch!" and suddenly the something in his hand was revealed to be a grenade and Deadpool was pulling the pin with his teeth off, throwing it into the room. "Duck!" he screamed directly into the hero's eye, making it ring.

Spider-Man reacted on command, ducking them behind the window, firmly grasping the wall, expecting to hear a bang any second now only to hear the panicking shouting of the foes, only for them to get quieter and quieter. White smoke came from the open window.

"It didn't..." muttered the hero confused.

"What? You thought I would throw an actual explosive at them? I'm a hero-in-training and I'm trained by the best there is, spidey. And you're the best. It was only knock-out gas. Even if they did deserve to be blasted to pieces."

Peter relax a bit, letting out a breath he was holding. "You know you could have just told me that?"

"And where's the fun in that?" grinned Deadpool.

Spider-Man let out a little laugh and focused his mind on their immediate situation.

They were hanging to the wall, on the third floor, quite a good distance away from the ground. The hero wasn't concerned about the hight, he was used to it, felt even natural and free when he was slinging through the sky with his webs. Deadpool, it seemed, was the same about the lack of fear of heights.

Peter looked around. The sky was getting darker by the minute and the forest around them was full of noise. The grey building they were hanging onto was the same as ever if not for all the sealed windows and doors.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Peter could feel the merc shrug his shoulders where he was plastered to him. "You're the brain in our epic partnership."

"If I'm the brain and the brawn so what are you then?" teased him the hero.

"I'm the charm."

Peter laughed, Wade's chuckles mixing with his, carrying through the air, only to be heard by birds and wild animals. Every human being was in the building, either in panic, which would be the scientists, or in anger and blood-lust, the agents. It was nice to relax with Deadpool like that, a moment of calm in all the mess that was the mission.

Peter was unusually afraid and panicky the whole time after the encounter with Nose-Job. Usually he barbed and teased his enemies just as Deadpool, never shutting up, basking in the rush of adrenaline he was sometimes, the hero suspected, addicted to. The panicking, the rushing, the chaos that was his mind and thoughts, it wasn't something he associated with fighting and villains and hero business. The fear that he felt that day could only be compared to the fear he had the first times he fought and still the adrenaline left him giddy in the past.

"Wade, I'm not usually this... this... incompetent. I don't usually freeze up in stressful situations and lose my cool, I don't get panicky like this and I don't start having a panic attack in the middle of the mission. I'll understand if your opinion of me and my fighting abilities went down a good notch and I won't judge you for that. What happened today, it was... it was..."

Deadpool made a hushing sound. "Don't worry, Pete pie. I get it. Today just wasn't your day. And I know you weren't yourself in these situations today, I saw you in NY fighting, I know how you are and how you fight, I was and am your fan after all. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. The fresh air helped. Thank you, Wade."

"No problem, baby boy. Now, what do we do?" brushed off the whole thing Wade and asked the real question there.

The hero looked around himself, not having a single idea or plan besides the main one, the one plan thought of before they exited their home. "Improvise."

"I like that thought of yours, babe." grinned the mercenary. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my Spider-man at the end became too not Spider-man, not really him and i tried to think something for it. I hope you agree with my choice to somehow end Peter's panicky state.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came very very late, didn't it...  
> But I have good news, guys! I'm on my holiday so I will have plenty of free time to write. *grins and claps hands*  
> Enjoy, and remember, you rock! :3

Spider-Man hanged glued to the grey wall on the third floor, Deadpool on his back and a small trail of smoke coming form the window above them. A light breeze caressed their skin.

"I think... I think we need to get caught." muttered Peter, carefully emotionless.

"What!? Are you crazy, baby boy?" screamed the merc right into his ear and the hero grimaced, rubbing his offended flesh.

"Just think about it." reasoned the hero, "We don't know where the generators are, we don't know why there are so many mutants here when the last time I checked the information in the tablet, there should have been none. We don't know information that is essential to us."

Deadpool growled low in his throat, displeased. "Yeah, but... Spidey, capture! That's dangerous. And so not fun."

"Yeah, well, this mission is not about fun, Wade. And what we do is dangerous. Besides, we both know you like danger." said the hero. Wade grumbled something low under his breath that the hero didn't catch. "What?"

"I said, I don't like when you get hurt." mumbled the merc, frowning.

Peter could feel his cheeks heating up and warmth staring somewhere in his gut. "Me too." he whispered.

A silence stood for a few seconds, leaves rustling. But the merc wouldn't be the Merc with a Mouth if he didn't interrupt the silence. "Well, if that's your plan, baby boy, fine, but it's shit. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of our team and your plan could definitely compete with my past ones in its craziness. I mean, crazy is crazy and I'm as crazy as they come if I do say so myself. And White. White says the same but he always states the obvious. Yes, you do. Oh, please, Yellow. You're not any better. You and your suggestions can go..."

Peter chuckled and turned his head to lightly place his lips against the merc's cheek making Deadpool fall silent. Wade turned his head a little bit more, slotting his clothed lips to the hero's, lightly sharing a kiss. Peter took a breath through his nose and moved his lips lightly, in sync with the merc's, exchanging a quiet symbol of love and care. They parted ways a few moments later, both feeling a bit better than before.

"Let's do this." muttered the merc against his lips and the only thing left for him was to nod, agreeing to his own plan, or maybe just agreeing to the merc in general.

He breathed and hyper-aware of Wade's hands clasped around his stomach climbed back through the open window into a room full of knocked out enemies.

_They can do this._

 

 

They stood in the middle of the room, lying, unconscious but breathing bodies scattered around them. There were six of them, all clad in black identical uniforms, but their unique mutations clearly visible. Spider-man crouched next to one of the guards. He was lying on his stomach, face turned the other direction from the hero and invisible to him but the sprouting transparent almost like an insect's but huger, bigger than the man's whole back, the top tips reaching the man's head wings, were occupying all of Spider-Man's attention. He extend a hand and pinched the tip of the guards' wings, rubbing them gently, fascinated by the way they slid between his clad fingers, so fragile looking, so thin. What would it feel between his naked fingers? Would they slid just as easily or stick a little bit? Were they as similar to the insect's wings as they appeared? Do they even hold the man's weight in the air, and if so, at what speed could he fly? Would they-

"Hey, Spidey!" exclaimed loudly Deadpool from the other side of the room, clearly pouting, "Stop groping the bad bad guard. I'm getting jealous and the boxes are agreeing with me. I am so much better than him, baby boy. I could squash him within second like the bug that he is and I know Bea Arthur so much better than him so I am obviously superior but I wouldn't be surprised if you left me because of my skin, baby boy, it's a messed up pile of shit, is what it is. If it could be burnt off I would do it and don't think I haven't tried, Spidey, obviously I-"

"Shut up." softly interrupted him the hero, standing up and coming to stand near him. He trailed his fingers that were just a moment ago touching the guard's wings down the merc's clad cheek. "You're clearly better than him, Deadpool, and I would never leave you for someone like him. I wouldn't leave you for anyone! You're stuck with me."

Spider-Man trailed his fingers down the merc's neck, noticing a trail of sparkling dust left by his fingers on the red spandex.

"You have something on your face." chuckled the hero, smirking.

Deadpool frowned and produced a small palm mirror from somewhere. Probably from one of his million pouches, thought the hero.

"Hey!" cried out the merc, frowning deeper. "I don't want that bastard's fairy dust all over my awesome mask."

The hero pulled his mask up to his nose, leaned in and placed his lips on the merc's cheek, right where the trail started, mouthing at the mask. He felt as the merc's hands came to clutch at his hips and he smirked, trailing his lips lower down his mask, mouthing at the fabric at his chin, nipping it gently between his teeth. A groan fell from the Wade's lips and the hero let go of the damp spandex, watching as the merc swallowed. He lapped at the trail down his neck, gently biting at the end of it, right where the strong broad shoulder connected with the long neck, careful not to let the spandex tear.

"It's nothing but pollen." he whispered right into Wade's ear, taking care to let the merc feel how his warm breath ghosted near his skin, knowing how sensual, how erotic it could be and how the spandex transferred the lightest breeze and caress almost like on naked skin. He felt the merc shudder and his hands at his hips twitch. Peter smirked and started leaning back, slipping from the merc's grip but Wade groaned low in his throat and hooked his hands around Peter's waist more firmly and he pulled him back, flush against his body and the hero felt as a warmth started somewhere in his gut and slowly spread, how his cheeks flushed, he felt as his half-hard dick hit the safety cup of his suit with a painful ache.

Wade leaned right next to his lips, trading warm breath between them.

"We can't." whispered the hero, his voice low and scratchy, obvious to everyone listening how aroused he was. It was a good thing only Wade was there to hear.

"Spidey..." he breathed right into into Peter's lips and the young hero's arousal shot right through him, setting fire to his blood.

"We can't. W-Deadpool, we can't." answered the hero, more pleading than command in his voice. "We can't."

Deadpool growled low in his throat but stepped back, letting his arms fall by his side but not letting his eyes do the same, if the way the whites of the mask bore into the hero was any indication.

This time it was the hero who swallowed, his mouth dry, pulled the mask fully down and averted his eyes, fearing to combust if he looked at the strong and, oh, so sexy body standing right in front of him, for him to just reach out and touch.

Peter looked over the room, surveying the lying guards, if to do something, anything, not to look at Deadpool. "How long before they wake up?" he asked, his voice coming out lower than usual.

"About an hour more, I reckon." came the low deep rasp and the hero clenched his eyes as another wave of arousal shot through him. God, he could come just from Wade's voice if given the chance.

_Focus, Peter, focus. You're on mission._ He berated himself, willing his erection down. He surveyed the unconscious guards again, trying to make his brain work.

"If we're going with my plan-"

"An insane one you mean."

"-then we should rid of a few guards. All we can do to lower the danger." he continued, ignoring the merc's words. He knew it was dangerous, but what they _did_ wasdangerous, what they lived for sometimes was nothing if not dangerous.

"I would be happy to get rid of all of them, baby boy. Ecstatic, you could even say. My dream-come-true-ecstatic." muttered the merc.

"No, as much as I want to, we should rid of only one, leaving five." Spider-Man declared.

"What? No! Baby boy, let's dump five of them and _leave_ only one." exclaimed Wade.

"Deadpool, just think about it." sighted the hero and rubbed his forehead. "If we leave only one of them and let him “capture” us, he will get anxious and anxiety is a friend of suspicion."

Wade grumbled, clearly unhappy. "We leave two, one for me and one for you."

"Three." the younger hero didn't back down.

"Two."

"Three."

"Oh fine. You win, spidey babe. Have your three but you own me one fantastic blowjob when we get this done." pouted the merc.

Peter smirked. "I'll make you scream when we get this done."

Wade shuddered with his whole body and the agreement that came out of his mouth was low and raspy again, making the hero's cheeks flush again. Did he say how sexy Wade's voice was? Because it really was. Oh, how he's going to make Wade scream his name later.

He cast a look through the lying guards again, listing their qualities in his head.

"We should dump tiger-boy there." pointed the merc. "If their appearance is any hint of their mutant powers I don't really want a tiger behind our backs. Makes me tense and I don't like tense. White says it's because I have problems but I think anyone with tiger eyes on their backs would be tense, _White..._ no, of course we're insane, I know it, even Yellow knows that and he's the stupidest out of us all. Yes, you are. I'm always right. Oh, shut it you piece of-"

"I think you're right." interrupted him Peter, still uneasy by the way Wade could just lose himself in his head, starting to talk to voices only he heard, forgetting all about where he was. "Do the voices... do they say mean things to you, or-or mock you, or, you know..." he stuttered out.

"Nah, baby boy. Usually they just run an obnoxious never ending commentary on everything and anything, though they can be mean bastards sometimes, real harsh. They usually just distract me but, yeah, but on bad days they can... say things. But when I'm with you they quiet down, even disappear sometimes. You deserve to know the crazy that you're dealing with. I still don't understand how you can willingly be with me without puking, heh." answered Wade, getting what he meant to say. He rubbed his neck, hunching on himself.

"Of course I can be with you. You're an amazing person and you're heart is so big, Wade, so big and large and _selfless_ I think it's bigger than Cap's. And you're beautiful, love. Have you seen yourself in the mirror-"

"I try not to."

"-you look good enough to eat, Wade. All those muscles, honey, and your voice, oh God, your voice, you could make me come in my pants just with your voice, Wade." Peter groaned, feeling hot, twitchy.

"My voice, baby boy?" smirked the merc, making his voice even deeper. "I'll keep that in mind when we're done with all this."

Peter flushed and glanced away for a second but levelled his heated stare back at the merc. "You're amazing."

Wade beamed, his mask crinkling at the corners. "You're amazing too, Pete pie."

Peter cleared his throat and looked back at the guards. "O-Okay, we have one down. Two more to go."

"The bug guard?" asked Deadpool.

Spider-Man twitched at the image it conquered, the guard with his useless wing trapped in the web he made, cocooned tight and warm, left hanging for him, just for him like the insect he was. He swallowed and easily shook off the thought, uncomfortable. He suspected it would be the spider in him talking but it was easy to throw off such things, didn't affect him much. He was as human in his mind and thought as any other.

"No, I think we should take him with us. If he did get free of my webs, the ability to fly would give him too great of an advantage to tell others of us." he theorised.

"Yeah, sure, but how are we going to get rid of the three guy we don't want? I suspect you don't mean un-aliving them, spidey."

"I'm going to cocoon them in my webs and leave them hanging down the window." he gestured at the open window behind him.

Deadpool frowned, "And if the remaining guards decide to look down from the window?"

"We pray they don't."

The next half hour they debated and considered the three guards who will be left with them and three who will be left hanging, finally coming to a decision.

Spider-Man cocooned an orc looking man, hard, dark green skin and bulging mass, reminding the hero of one of the mass villains he saw in fantasy video games, a red-skinned woman with a spiky tail and sharp claws, a devil in appearance and lastly the guy they first chose to leave behind, tiger-boy as Wade had named him, with tiger stripes down his face, disappearing behind his uniform but the hero suspected the stripes lined his whole body, with slitted eyes and sharp teeth that were revealed after a more through inspection.

With the help of the merc, the three cocoons were hanged below the window on the outside, glued with even more webs to the wall and the window tightly shut.

The three left lying in the room were a woman with human-coloured reptile skin and a fat tail that was longer than her lower body, probably trailing behind her as she walked, swaying with her hips, the man with transparent wings that evoked feelings of jealousy in the merc and an ordinary looking man, his eyes all blue with black pupils the only difference from normal. The last guy evoked a lot of discussion between him and Wade. Peter was weary of his eyes and lack of any other difference, thinking maybe he had different, more dangerous powers, connected more with the mind than the body, like telekinesis or mind reading, but Wade protested, saying maybe he just manifested weaker, after all, not all mutations and mutation levels were equal, maybe he was, in fact, _weaker_. Peter only grunted, no way of knowing if either of them was right, and agreed to keep him with them, if only to keep an eye on him.

Spider-Man sighed and looked at the merc.

"What's the matter, Pete pie?" asked Deadpool, beckoning him with his hand to come closer and the younger hero did just that.

"I just... I just worry, you know." the hero muttered and Wade grabbed into his shoulders, pulling him to lean against him. The merc enclosed the hero tight in his arms and Peter instantly relaxed into him.

"I know. But we make the most amazing team, web-head! You and me together, nothing could stop us. We could conquer the world and rule over highland like the awesome persons we are." declared Deadpool proudly.

"Wade, we're the good guys, remember?" giggled the younger hero, feeling safe in his arms.

"Of course I do, baby boy. But if you ever switch sides know that I'll be with you all the way, through blood and gore." confessed the merc.

"But you love being a superhero, helping people. I know how much of a good heart you have, Wade, you would hate it." whispered Peter against the merc's neck.

"I know." he breathed out against his hair. Peter hugged the merc closer to him and placed a light kiss against his costume.

"Never, love. I'll always be with you, catching bad guys and running my mouth off, always with you. Besides the light side has better health insurance." chuckled the hero, lighting up the mode but still feeling loved and secure.

"Anything for that dental plan." Wade joked with him.

The only thing left was to wait until the guards woke up but the younger hero found he didn't care for the wasted time, happy with Wade tightly wound around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, comments and critique is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i late? Of course.  
> Do i regret it? Without a doubt.   
> But... I present to you the new chapter! Yay!  
> As always, I hope you'll like it and I also hope you'll leave some comments. *puppy eyes*  
> But let the action start. Enjoy!

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." he blinked open, his view swimming and his head dizzy. What happened? Slowly the uncomfortable feeling of numb limbs and one particular pair of crushed wings behind his back came tickling to his mind and he groaned softly. God, but did he sometimes hated his insect-like wings.

A man was standing next almost on top of him and he blinked dumbly before his brain caught up with his eyes. It was the infamous Deadpool!

The said man with an edge of maniac energy chattered away. "Where did the eggs and bacon even come from? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love bacon, who doesn't? Well, I can tell you who doesn't like bacon: vegetarians and puppy-haters. Puppy-haters are the worst, man."

It almost seemed like the mercenary was chattering away at nothing or maybe at himself, not even seeing anything, and so he tried to carefully move his hand near his gun holster strapped to his leg to grab the gun seated there. While other mutants that he worked with discarded their weapons, confident in their mutant powers, he wasn't that stupid. Even with powers a gun was a gun, you can never know when you'll need it. His fingers just ghosted around the handle of the gun when suddenly the mercenary jump to his face, grinning maniacally behind his blood red mask. The winged-man yelped in surprise and automatically jerked backwards only for his head to meet the hard wall.

"Careful there, bug-boy, wouldn't want to lose consciousness again, would we?" advised the merc, leaning back.

He stared wide-eyed at Deadpool and slowly leaned forward, his wings protesting their rough treatment all the way.

"My name isn't bug-boy, it's..."

"I don't care what your name is, fly, keep it." grumbled the merc and stood a few feet back from him.

It's Larry, he thought, but if the mercenary didn't want to know then so be it.

With Deadpool a few feet further from him than he was earlier he let himself lean forward to take off even more weight off his wings. Damn, but were they sometimes really annoying to have.

He warily eyed the still grinning merc, finally noticing the gun Deadpool was pointing straight to his head. Cautiously he traced the merc's figure, taking in not only the gun pointing to him but the also the other gun in the other hand, pointing to... Pointing to Spider-Man!

He was slouched against a wall, arms wound tightly around him and trying to look as small as possible.

He felt as his eyes widened in shock, glancing between Deadpool and Spider-Man, and his mouth fall open like a fish's out of water but he just couldn't do anything about his reaction, he was that shocked.

"Do you know why I don't just shoot you in-between your eyes, little itty bug?" asked the mercenary and gestured with a sweeping motion at him. He cringed at such unsafe handling of the gun, sure it was going to go off any moment with the way Deadpool was gesturing, deliberately or not.

"It's because spidey here decided to betray me! Can you even believe that?" cried out Deadpool to him.

He saw as Spider-Man obviously cringed at his words, anxious. "No, no, Deadpool. You have to believe me, I would never betray you, never, I promised-"

"But you lied! All your words were nothing but lies and lies and lies. From the very start you were with those stupid righteous dickfaces, trying to deceive me and get me locked up for good." shouted Deadpool, twisting to face the younger hero fully, looking as crazy in that moment as the guard heard the other mutants and guards, even his bosses, talking about. But the gun didn't even waver from where it was pointing at him and he cursed silently under his breath. It would be just his luck if he was shot while the bickering heroes had their screaming match. One-sided screaming match because Spider-man didn't look one bit angry, sorry and fear radiating off him.

"You have to believe me. I would never betray you. It was never like-" the hero started to say but Deadpool interrupted him with a shout.

"Shut up! One more word and I'll shoot you."

He saw as Spider-man fell silent, even more heavily slumping against the wall. He wasn't sure if the hero's body portrayed fear or disappointment, maybe a mix of those two, maybe even something altogether else.

Deadpool turned to him again, acting like nothing happened whatsoever but he could see the sharp edges glinting off the mercenary. "You see, bug-boy, I was thinking of shooting you and your amigos here with spidey thrown in together but I changed my mind. Spider-Man deserves all the pain he can possibly get and I decided to share the fun with you, guys."

A groan came from the other side of the room and he turned to see another guard lying on the floor – Lisa, his mind supplied – twitch, her lizard like tail lazily sweeping the floor once.

Deadpool twisted on his feet. "Look who decided to join the land of living, isn't it the lizard-girl, world's most disgusting pet. If I catch some flies for you, will you be all better, sweetie pie? Would you like a bite out of this bug-boy here?"

Deadpool turned to him again, "Go get her." and gestured at the twitching body. "The sooner we get the whole theatrical performance retold in short simple words for your cold-blooded friend's brain to understand, the faster we can have some real fun, ain't that right, spidey?"

He scrambled to his feet, hands visibly shaking, feeling as his stomach churned tied in knots to kneel near the woman, helping her to lean against the wall. She looked shaken but coherent enough and at last his wings were finally free from their predicament. He shook them slightly, trying to get some feeling back into them but afraid to really move them and attract the attention of the mercenary.

He lightly touched her face, bracing to slap her awake but the sound of Deadpool's voice and the mention of Spider-Man seemed to be good enough wake up calls for Lisa to cringe and focus her slitted eyes on him. Slowly she traced her eyes further back from him and he felt the moment she saw Deadpool in the way her body tensed all at once. He stood on weak legs and extend his hand to help her up. With some help she was standing near him, eyeing the mercenary. He traded a glance with her, seeing in her eyes the fear he was sure was reflected in his eyes and clutched at her arm, to steady her and comfort him at the same time. He wasn't sure who needed it more at that time with the way his dinner wanted to come up and his legs to give in from under him.

Deadpool gestured to the last lying guard a few feet from them. "Go wake up sleeping beauty there."

With eyes like sniper lasers on his back the whole time he crouched next to his friend to wake him up.

Differently from Lisa, he really considered the still not awake man his friend. He knew him from high-school when cornered at some dark corner outside school by the big guys he appeared like a salvation he was. When he cowered glued to the wall, his rescue came up all harried looking and worried, words falling from his lips 'the teachers are coming here, run, quick'. The dumb asses scrambled like the overgrown rats they were and ran away, leaving him and the new boy alone. At the time he just dumbly stared at him while the boy grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. 'Are the teachers really coming?' he asked and the boy just grinned wider 'no, that, my friend, was the biggest bullshit you have ever heard'. He laughed hysterically with the newcomer, adrenaline still coursing trough his veins. 'I'm Larry.' he offered his name and his rescue smiled, offering his hand to shake 'Greg'. The memory was ingrained into him and from that day on they were inseparable.

He shook Greg and with a gasp his unnaturally blue eyes flew open. "Larry? Wha-"

"The early risers get the worm, blue-eyes. So stop twirling your thumbs and let's go." exclaimed the merc from way too near him to the winged-man's liking.

The blue eyes, once brown, looked at him for a moment – _reading him –_ and understanding blossomed somewhere in their depths.

"Look, blue-eyes, no one in this room is too bright or sane to be doing what we are doing but do try to keep up." grinned the merc cheerfully but with an edge to his smile. "Long story short, spidey here was working against me all this time so I decided to join _you,_ guys. Isn't that wonderful? We can even be besties."

It seemed like the mercenary's moods changed as quickly as the seconds tickling down his old watch tied to his wrist, gifted from his late Grandpa and that made the uneasiness even more proficient in him.

"Now that everyone is up and awake I guess it's story time!" exclaimed the mercenary. "Bug-boy, you already know the story so no spoilers or I'll shoot you in the leg. Once upon a time there lived a strong young man named Deadpool. He had all the bitches and his heart was pure as gold. Then, one day, an evil wicked spider by the name of Spider-man – really original name I'm telling you, fellas – approached the young man and tried to trick him! But Deadpool wasn't dumb and he quickly saw the lie for what it was. He exposed the wicked spider and married the princess and everyone lived happily ever after. But Spider-man couldn't be left without punishment and that's where you come in." he gestured at them, smiling, twiddling with his guns like they were toys. He felt as Greg latched into his arms.

"So you want to join us, Deadpool?" asked Lisa, looking triumphant like she wasn't just moments ago trembling like he was from fear. As if the fact the mercenary clearly wanted to make Spider-man hurt proved he wouldn't hurt _them_. He never did like her.

"That was what I was saying this whole time, darling." grinned the mercenary at her. "We can be besties now!"

"I don't know, Deadpool, if you can really join us. I mean, what's the use of you?" she arrogantly smirked at him, puffing up, her eyes gleaming with twisted enjoyment. She clearly knew it wasn't their call to make but she was basking in the feeling of power it gave her. He saw as Deadpool's smirk fell and his hand twitched, looking trigger-ready. They were going to get killed because of her.

"It isn't our call but I'm sure our comaders would gladly accept you, Deadpool." he said in a calm manner, nothing like what he really felt and ignored as the lizard-woman glared at him.

The mercenary just glared at the woman more and turned to walk to where Spider-man slouched. Lisa unhooked the rope hanging form her belt and threw it to Deadpool. "Tie him up."

The hero straightened the instant Deadpool cast his eyes on him. "Deadpool, don't do this." he began but his pleas fell short. "Please, Deadpool, you don't have to do this. I would never betray you. Never." Deadpool just grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him froward. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, Deadpool, please-"

"Shut it." growled the mercenary, his voice unusually strict and lacking that murderous playful tone that reminded him of the horror film he recently saw with Greg, of a little blond girl tearing a family apart with cold blood. He tied the hero with the rope.

"Point the way, bug-boy." he said without any emotion, tightly clutching the hero to his side.

He nervously swallowed and felt as Greg's hand that was clutching his arm fell away, leaving a cold spot behind. He instantly missed it but he took a deep breath and resolved himself. Now wasn't the time to dwell on things he missed and things he can never have and focus on the now.

He walked to the only door the grey room had and twisted the handle. "Come on, let's go."

"Who made you the leader, hmm?" Hissed Lisa and pushed her way forward, walking in the front. He never wanted and never will to lead or be a leader or something like that so he had no problem giving the lizard-woman her room and her illusion of power. He let Deadpool and Spider-man go next through the door to the corridor, not wanting them to be behind their backs not only for the fear they would run away. He chose to trail after them, Greg walking next to him, his arm brushing his occasionally.

"You okay?" Greg whispered only for his ears to hear. Unnaturally blue eyes were fixated on him, into him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. You?" he responded just as low.

"Same." they walked a few moments in silence. "You know, there's talk that after the... after the mutation Lisa changed. Drastically."

He let out a humourless laugh. "Who hasn't? And I don't mean only physically."

"I know. It's just... I heard before the mutation Lisa actually was pretty soft for, you know, our line of work. I think she would have dropped out soon, doesn't matter if dead or alive, if not for the mutation." Greg mused.

"Maybe she would have, maybe she wouldn't have." he grunted, not really finding in himself to care about Lisa, what she was. To him, she was an A grade bitch, ass-kisser, wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back if she thought she would get something out of it. Besides, he had other things to think and worry about, the feelings eating him alive from the inside. Sometimes he considered confessing to Greg, sometimes he thought about getting out of this hole, maybe even out of the illegal side of business altogether but he never could, never could leave without Greg. Sometimes he thought about proposing the idea of leaving together to Greg but he always chickened out, always managed to talk himself out of it.

He felt as Greg bumped into him and he saw the unnaturally blue eyes looking at him strangely again. In these times, he often saw those eyes looking at him, considering something and it always made him afraid, afraid of being find out. He guarded his secret too long for it to come out on such a thing. But as more and more time passed he just couldn't find the energy anymore to be careful, to mask it.

He glanced at his friend and promised to himself that soon, soon he would tell him how he truly felt: about this job, this lifestyle, _him_. He knew it was inevitable he just hopped for the best.

"Everything will be okay." Greg uttered to him, sensing his unease.

"Yeah, yeah... of course."

"What are you two talking about behind our backs?" barked out Lisa, turning to a stop. "I was here chatting with our maybe new friend, ready to start on our magnificent story and you two are gossiping like old hags. I'm sure commander would love to hear about your distraction from the mission."

Greg sighed next to him. "We weren't gossiping, Lisa. And what kind of story are you talking about?"

"Our mutation story, what else!" exclaimed the lizard-woman, eyes twinkling.

"Lisa..." Greg cast her a warning look. No one who wasn't a part of the organization was supposed to know about the mutations.

"Oh calm down. Nothing will happen if we share our story will it?" she grumbled, clearly not paying the rules or their warnings any attention.

"Lisa, you know the rules." Greg started again.

"Leave it." he muttered. "You can see she won't change her mind."

Greg grumbled but accepted it and took out his radio. "I'm going to inform the others about the situation then."

He wasn't happy with Lisa and her actions but there wasn't anything to do but listen to her ramble on. Either way, Deadpool and Spider-man were neutralised, more or less, and the commander should stop breathing down his and Greg's backs for a few days at least. It was the perfect time to get things straight with Greg but, damn, if his heart didn't want to jump out of his throat just thinking about it. He wondered how he would react and hoped for the best. Hope was the only thing left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after such a long break, I decided to continue it! *Sweats nervously*  
> Hope you enjoy it,   
> Garcia

Larry warily glanced ahead, with suspicion and a great deal of fear tracing the broad back of a red clad Deadpool, and with confusion at the tied Spider-man by the merc's side, wondering why the merc was claiming the hero betrayed him, about what they fought to have ended in such a situation. He glanced at a silent Greg by his side, thinking they could never have such a fight, a disagreement that would end in one of them captured. Or maybe it would end like that if he told his insane plan of running away to Greg, maybe he would end up at the non existing mercy of his coworkers, if those beasts could be called that, betrayed by his friend, but maybe _Greg_  would have betrayal and hurt painted in his eyes and a harsh "Get out and never come back" on his lips... So many maybes and ifs, so many reasons not to tell him anything...  
"Hey, lizard-tail," grunted in front of him Deadpool, distracting him from his grey thoughts, "why are the gates down?"  
Lisa's tail twitched in annoyance "Listen here, Deadpool, my name's Lisa and you will treat me with respect if you want in, you hear me?"  
The mercenary growled low and Larry saw as his arm, the one holding Spider-man, twitched.  
"Stop it, Lisa. If he gets in or not, as you put it, is not up to you," butted in Greg, he was always more brave and stubborn than him, "Not all the gates are down, just the inside ones. I'm guessing while we were out cold, the order to lower them was issued, probably so they could search for you two."  
"At least someone here has brains, Lisa the Lizard," suddenly Deadpool grinned, "Lisa the Lizard, get it? Cause your name is so similar to the word lizard, hehe, Lisa Lizard, genius. Is this your real name? Hahaha... Cause it sounds too good to be true, Lizard Lisa."  
Larry marveled at the speed of Deadpool's change of mood. He was truly crazy, just as everyone said.  
"Shut up!" the woman screeched, "It's my real name."  
Deadpool grinned maniacly, his mask's white eyes glittering like he never thought a mask could.  
"Anyway, I was about to tell you about the pills, but you don't seem interested..." trailed off Lisa.  
The mercenary's smile vanished, a frown taking its place, "Go on."  
"As I was about to say," Lisa continued, basking in the mercenary's caught attention, "the pills are the greatest thing that the world has ever seen-"  
Greg murmed "Yeah, right," under his nose.  
"-and people will fall to our feet when they see our greatness! The smart scientists at this faculty, which the whole world will eventually call The Base, The Start, The Birth, made pills that when drunken will give you superpowers, mutations far beyond your beliefs. All you need is an other mutant's DNA and you'll have their powers! Some got greedy, merc-face, they drank more than one pill, thinking they could get more powerful, and they all exploded like-like... the meat and blood sacks they were, nothing more! I knew, I knew it was a bad idea, I took only one and it changed me, made me stronger. Made me leave my weak self, my caring, useless, loving _self_..."  
"Yeah, yeah, Lizard-girl," butted in Deadpool, "no one is interested in you. Just tell me more about the pills."  
The woman growled under her breath, clearly aggravated, "Of course, not the scientists first thought of it. It was Red-eyes, the leader of this whole thing, he made it happen, he made us able to take the world. Of course when the plan will be set in action."  
"What plan?" Spider-man inquired, all shaking gone.  
Larry had all but forgotten about him when he appeared so small and scared, and quiet. Now, the hero looked different, slightly more confident, reminding him of a true hero, looking like the Spider-man he was, he looked more... Realistic...  
Deadpool shook the tied hero and Spider-man shrunk back to a cowering mess, "Shut up, spider-bug pig-face, no one was talking to you. Go on, Lisa Lizard."  
Larry looked with a bit like pity at the scared hero. He probably imagined the earlier image of him.  
"The take-over plan, obviously," continued Lisa from where they left their conversation, "Now, I don't know what will happen if you took a pill, merc, but I'm sure happy to find out," she smirked.  
"And that is, again, not your choice to make, Lisa," grunted Greg besides him.  
Lisa pierced him with an angry look, her eyes betraying her desire to just skin him alive for meddling.  
She cleared her throat, "Stop here," she said, to the confusion of all the group, and dissapeared behind one of the corridor's doors.  
"Where did that dead-brain go?" asked the mercenary.  
"To to the toilet, I guess," Larry muttered out, "since the toilet sign is on the door."  
"Smart-ass," grunted Deadpool, but didn't apear angry, more like... Amused? Larry didn't understand him at all.  
"When nature calls, it calls," agreed Greg, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
Deadpool only grunted an affirmative sound.  
Larry looked at the tied Spider-man, his intuition whispering that something wasn't adding up but while his gut was saying one thing, his mind couldn't see anything to it. Spider-man looked just like a captured hero should - a bit bruised, the suit torn in a few places to reveal pale skin, eyes cast down, or at least it seemed so with the mask, it was hard to tell, hands tied between his back, maybe just a bit too... Loose.  
Larry cast his gaze to Deadpool standing not so far from the hero. He was inspecting his nails if it could be called that since he had gloves on. He seemed aloof, without a care and without a glance at Spider-man the whole time. It was weird, he was so angry just minutes ago, screaming and threatening, and now it seemed like he had forgotten the hero even existed.  
The winged man cast his eyes back to the hero, surprised when he found him looking straight at him. They exchanged a long glance, Larry feeling as if he was a pinned bug under a telescope, carefully and coldly evaluated, measured. Slowly the hero cast his gaze slightly right, trading a glance with Greg, who was standing near him. He saw in his peripheral view as his friend winced, grabbing his arm.  
He cast his own worried look at Greg, "Wha-"  
"Well, we can go now," Lisa suddenly barked emerging from the bathroom and talking all over Larry.  
The winged man exchanged a glance with Greg, still curious about the whole thing, but his friend only slightly shook his head, as if saying "later". Larry dropped it.  
"Finally," groaned the mercenary, "I was starting to worry you drowned there."  
Lisa frowned, "Shut up and let's go."  
They started walking further down the corridor.  
"Someone's cranky. Did they not have some special soap for lizards?" Suddenly Deadpool's hands flew to his face and his mouth fell open, "Don't say they didn't have toilet paper, lizard-face! That's just horrible! We understand if you need to use the shower now. Walking with a, haha, caked ass, ugh, is shitty," Deadpool laughed, "shitty."  
"I said shut up!" Screeched Lisa. He was pretty sure her cheeks would be blazing if she wasn't cold blooded. "Just keep your eyes forward and walk. I'm sure to... Inform our commanders about your _jokes,_ " she spat out.  
"Now, now," Greg started, "there's no need to fight. Since it can be that we will be working together in the future, we should at least try to be polite to one another."  
"Like that ever happened here," thought Larry.  
"Tell us, Deadpool, why did you decide to change... Your policies?"  
Deadpool jamed a finger at Spider-man's direction, "He decided to betray me,-"  
"Deadpool, it's not like tha-"  
"Shut up!" Screamed the mercenary, his whole body tensing, "As I was saying," Deadpool cleared his thoat, "he decided to betray me, I decided to cut his head off, simple as that. But then I thought, why not make him suffer, and that's, gentelman and one... lizard, how we ended up here."  
"What kind of betrayal are you babbling about?" Asked the lizard-woman.  
"Non of ya business, dead-face," Deadpool grunted.  
"Did he refuse to be fucked by you, freak? I would, too, what with you being bat-shit-crazy. Or were you the one begging for it, like a slu-"  
Deadpool grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a wall, lifting her so her toes could barely reach the ground, watching as she scrached at his hand, coughed and gargled uselessly.  
"I would not finish that sentence if I were you, darling, or you will be begging me to finish you off, if you could even beg when you scream your voice out on all the _magnificent_  ideas floating around my head. Floating, floating, just waiting to be fished out and... Tried out," he smirked.  
Greg cleared his throat, "Deadpool..."  
Deadool grunted, pressing his hand futher, squeezing tighter.  
Larry was afraid those were the last Lisa's moments...  
The mercenary released her, didn't bother to watch as she slumped against the wall, clutching at her thoat and coughing like she was dying. And maybe she had been, at that moment, pinned against the wall, moments from death.  
He extended his hand to her to help her stand up but Lisa pierced him with an angry gaze and slapped his hand back, "Get back, scum, I don't need your help."  
Larry sighed, wondering why did he even bother in the first place.  
The lizard-woman leaned against the wall, using it as a clutch to stand up and on shaky legs she moved forward.  
She cleared her thoat, "Let's go."  
Larry thought he heard her mutter something more under her breath but he couldn't make the words out.  
They proceed to walk forward. A tense silence would have fallen over them if not for the occasional hum from Deadpool. It only made Larry even more tense.  
"It seems to have a similar effect on Greg," he thought, noticing how unusually close to him his friend was, tense and silent, too. He seemed to be keeping a close eye on the hero for some reason, though.  
Suddenly Greg grabbed his arm, slowing their walking. Larry saw as Deadpool, Lisa and Spider-man unnoticed put some distance between them.  
"I can't read him," whispered Greg.  
Larry frowned, confused, "What? Who-"  
"Deadpool."  
"What?!" Larry almost shouted, twisting his neck to proparly look at Greg, "But there wasn't anyone ever that you couldn't... Couldn't..."  
"I know, I know," agreed Greg, "It's... Scary."  
They both looked at Deadpool quite a distance ahead of them. He was once again humming, something that suspiciously sounded like... Ghost Busters...  
"Him?" Larry asked.  
"Yeah... But that's not all," Greg whispered, "Lisa... She's hiding something... I couldn't really get a good look, but whatever it is, it's not good. Something like an attack, I don't know..." He shook his head, "and that's not all. Spider-man, he's d-"  
"Hey, you two," Lisa suddenly shouted, interrupting them, "again trading gossip like old hags?"  
Deadpool smirked, "Come on, guys, share with the class."  
Larry gulped, suspiciously eyeing Lisa.  
"It's nothing," Greg said.  
Larry silently agreed to play the fool.  
"Just some... Umm," Larry panickly looked at Greg. His unnaturally blue eyes stared at him back.  
"Trading!" His friend exclaimed. At that moment, Larry wanted to punch him.  
"Trading?" Deadpool lifted an eyebrow or so it seemed with the mask on, looking not at all impressed.  
"Y-yeah, umm, Larry is a huge fan of trading, right, Larry?" Greg cast him a hopeless look.  
"Yup, yup, I'm really interested in the stock market, trading, umm, its history."  
Deadpool just looked at him silently for a few seconds, considering something. Maybe how to painfully kill them, grill them. Eat them?!  
Larry was ready to spring to action and run for his life.  
"Idiots," Lisa declared, looking bored, "I have no idea how you were accepted into Heretix. Come on, let's go," she started walking forward, Deadpool after a moment's hesitation following her, Spider-man tied to go where he went.  
Larry breathed a sigh of relief, "You idiot!" He hissed, angry at his friend, "What were you thinking? Trading, really, Greg, really?"  
"Not like you could think of something better!" Greg exclaimed, looking just as stressed.  
He punched him in the arm, hard, "Sometimes I worry who's the bigger idiot of us two, you for doing dumb things, or me for following you," he rubbed his face, trying to relax the muscles, "come on, let's go 'till we're not left behind."  
Greg just rubbed his arm and nodded in agreement, setting a normal pace. Soon they were more or less the distance from the other three as they were at the start.  
“God, it feels as if we're walking forevaaaar," groaned Deadpool, throwing his head back.  
"We're almost there," replied Lisa, a small smirk playing on her lips.  
"Ugh, so much walking, so much talking," sighed the mercenary, rolling his head now.  
Larry saw huge wooden doors in front of him, simple yet sturdy. He looked around himself more intently, but the corridor they were walking down looked the same as when they started it many turns ago. He turned back to the doors, wondering why they were there. He thought they were going to the meeting room and in his distracted state, he didn't follow at all where they were going at the time. He looked at Greg, trading with him confused gazes.  
"It's one of the storage rooms," replied Greg to his unaskes question, "but I don't know what we're doing here, either."  
They finally approached it and Lisa took hold of the handle, twisting it and pulling the door open. He couldn't really see what was inside because of Deadpool's and Spider-man's backs, blocking the view, but he could see a few boxes. It wouldn't be out of ordinary in a storage room.  
Lisa gestured with her hand to come in, breaching the room first. Deadpool and Spider-man followed her.  
"Why did she come here?" He whispered to Greg, who only shooked his shoulders in reply and went forward, entering the room. He followed.  
The room they entered was huge with boxes pilling to the very ceiling, creating scary and dangerous looking towers. Larry was afraid a small bump would push them over.  
"We're here!" Called out Lisa to the seemingly empty room. Little by little people emerged from the corners, shadows, from behind the boxes. He felt as Greg tensed by his side.  
Larry grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, away from Deadpool and Spider-man.  
"Friends of yours, lizard-face?" Grinned Deadpool, looking unfazed.  
"You could say that," smirked Lisa, retreating away from them to the safety of the gathered group, "while I was in the bathroom, I called the radio, informing them of the situation. Like thoso two idiots couldn't think of," she gestured at the two standing guards, him and Greg, "And the higher ups decided to bring you here, to make sure you're really with us."  
Larry looked at Greg, thinking if that's what he meant by "Lisa's planning something".  
Deadpool grunted and took hold of Spider-man, keeping the tied hero in place, "And how can I prove myself to you and your... Friends?" He asked.  
Lisa grinned, maliciousness radiating off of her, "You said you want Spider-man to pay, didn't you?"  
Deadool didn't react, just intently look at her.  
She frowned, "Make him scream, here, for us all."  
Deadool shook his head, tense, "Nuh uh, honey-tail, Spider-man's screams are for my and only my ears."  
"Do it," Lisa insisted, "Prove you're one of us."  
Deadpool growled. Larry felt as the atmosphere in the room darkened, the group of people shifted, uneasy, getting ready to jump into action if needed.  
"Do it," repeated herself Lisa, clenching her fist, "Do it, Deadpool."  
"You'll never see his pain!" He suddenly shouted and spun around, not letting go of the hero, and started sprinting towards the open exit. "His pain is mine!" He sounded crazy.  
Choas erupted in the storage room, Lisa screaming to chase them, hunt them down, traitor, while Larry could only dumbly look after the retreating Deadpool and Spider-man's backs.  
Greg grabbed his arm and began running after them, pulling him with him, "Come on, let's go," he shouted, "we have to catch them."  
It seemed like Larry's body knew better what to do than his brain, because his legs automatically took after his friend, running just a little behind him. He slightly shook his head. "Get a grip," he thought.  
He could hear people behind them, grunting, trying to catch up to the two runners, the traitor and his captive. He could see them clearly in front of them, sprinting with all they had, just an arm's reach away. He extended his arm, fingertips reaching for Spider-man, the closer of the two, just so close...  
They suddenly rounded a corner, slipping from his grasp. Larry would have crashed into a wall if his friend wouldn't have grabbed his arm and pulled him to the right, making sure not to lose them.  
"Fuck, they're fast," he grunted, feeling his wings flutter behind him. It was too narrow to try to fly.  
"Come on," Greg replied, intent on catching them. Larry didn't think he was ever so dedicated on a mission.  
They rounded another corner, chasing after them. Larry could hear a few of Lisa's "friends" run straight ahead, losing sight of runners or them, but a few got it right, were not that far behind of them and trying to close the gap. It all felt like a game of mice and cat, but with way smarter rats and fat cats. They ran through a few more corners, less and less people keeping up, but he and Greg were never far behind, just an arm's reach away.  
Abruptly Deadpool and Spider-man ran into one of the many rooms around, closing the door behind them.  
"Like that will work," he grunted, twisting the door handle and entering inside, ready to catch them.  
Hands wound around him and suddenly he was facing away from Deadpool, pressed firmly against his body, his wings almost crushed and his breath restricted. Greg was looking wide-eyed at them, the door closing behind them. Everything seemed to stop, the only sound being their harsh breathing.  
Larry heard as the others ran straight pass the doors. Silence rang around them.  
He looked at Greg with eyes full of panic, "Run, you fool!" He thought, fear and worry bleeding through, but his friend didn't budge from his spot.  
A knife nicked his neck, "Move and he'll bleed out on this floor," Deadpool threatened.  
He cursed Greg in his mind for his stubbornness.  
"Now, I want you to put your gun and any other weapons on the ground," continued Deadpool, "and kick them towards me, and everything will be fine to bug-face here. Not even a nick on his neck besides the earlier one of cou-"  
"I know!" Greg exlaimed, interrupting the mercenary. Larry felt as the knife came dangerously close to his neck.  
"What? What do you know?" Grunted Deadpool behind his back.  
"I know," Greg repeated, "I know everything."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! And comment what you thought, it really helps!

Spider-man noticed how Deadpool tensed, his knife coming dangerously close to the bug-man's neck. He desperately wanted to calm down the mercenary, to remind him of what heroes didn't do. He twisted his tied hands behind his back, hating that he couldn't move properly, hating the fact he had to act the victim, the captured, while Deadpool had to take all the talking upon himself.   
"Everything? Speak!" Deadpool snarled, tightening his hold.   
The guard with blue eyes worriedly looked at the hero, thinking something. He twisted his hands again, not liking the look. 'Why Wade couldn't have tied my hands looser...' He thought.  
"I know of the plan," the guard uttered quietly. Peter jerked when he heard him, his quietness jarring when the words held such importance. He cast a quick panicky look at Wade, who was still staring at the blue-eyed man, tense, almost like made out of stone.   
"Plan?" Repeated Deadpool, his voice cracking in the middle.   
"Y-yes," stuttered the man, looking at his friend, "I know that you're not really captured, Spider-man, and that what Deadpool said was nonsense to infiltrate our arms."  
Peter felt as his heart skipped a beat and a heavy weight appeared in his stomach, trying to pull him down and making his legs weak. He looked at Wade again, his look involuntary pulled towards the other man. 'We were found out...' He thought.  
Wade appeared no better than he was, shock and stress apparent in his frozen body. The hero clenched his arms, willing his legs to be firm. They couldn't lose their cool now. Maybe the guard was bluffing, trying to make them slip.   
He cast a quick glance at Wade, willing him to not drop the act, to push it, attack the words, but the mercenary didn't even see him, his eyes only on the man in front.   
Peter just itched to say the words Deadpool had to utter, but how weird would it look like if he insisted that he was captured and ready for some torture. He bit his tongue, waiting nervously for someone else to say something.   
"You tryin' to say I'm a liar, blue-face?" Growled Wade.   
Peter exhaled, not even noticing how he was holding his breath, mentally patting Deadpool for not losing his head.   
"I can read minds, you d-" Blue-eyes cut off, a little cough in the end, his eyes flying to the captured guard, "That's my ability."  
Peter cursed silently under his breath, "I knew we should have left the blue-eyes behind when we chose," he thought.   
"Deadpool..." He whispered, at lost what to say.  
"I-I..." It seemed like Wade was just as lost as he was, "prove it, punk."  
The guard looked at Spider-man intently, his gaze piercing. The hero stepped a bit closer to the mercenary, feeling uneasy under the guard's intense staring.   
"You're uncomfortable," the guard said, not breaking his gaze.   
"You'll have to do better than that, big eyes," Wade stated.  
"I was talking about Spider-man. You're uncomfortable. My gaze makes you uneasy. You're also worried right now, you thought Wade... Wade? Is that Deadpool's name? You thought he'll lose his act when I first spoke."   
"That's pretty correct, but a more observant person could easily guess it." The hero spoke, false confidence in his voice, still challenging him.   
"And my name is not a secret," agreed Wade.  
"Peter."   
"Wha-what did you say?" Spider-man stuttered, his body becoming even more tense, his hands straining against the rope.   
"Your name... It's Peter. You guard it closely-"  
"Enough!" Wade growled. "We get it, you're psyhic or whatever, blue-eyes."  
"Mind-reader." The guard corrected him but it was wasted on Deadpool, who didn't even seem to react.   
"What do we do now?" The hero asked.  
"We can't let them go," the mercenary declared, his knife not leaving the guards neck. "Since they know some things it seems."  
Peter worriedly looked at the weapon, "We can't kill them, you know that."  
Deadpool tsked under his breath, "I know. We tie them up then..."  
"We can help," the blue-eyed guard explaimed, "in exchange for some help on your part, too."  
"You're in no position to negotiate," Deadpool growled, jerking the winged man.   
"You're lost now," he continued, "I... We can help, I know you're looking for some... Rooms?"  
"And what do you want in exchange?" Peter asked, suspicious.   
"We want out."  
The bug-man twitched in Wade's grasp.  
"What?" Wade asked, surprise evident in his voice.   
"You heard me, we want out," the guard repeated.  
"Why?" The hero croaked out, his mind having a hard time wrapping around the words.   
The guard looked aside, his gaze finally leaving the hero, instead glaring at the wall, his eyes unseeing.   
He rubbed at his face, "I... It was all..." His arm limply fell to his side, his eyes searching for the winged-man's, "It was a mistake, we... No, _I_  should have never went into this, this side of the..."  
It was clear it was hard for the guard to speak on this topic. Peter looked at the other guard, still tightly captured in the mercenary's grasp.   
He was intensely staring at his friend, his face open but focused. The hero suspected he had all but forgotten about the knife to his neck. Peter understood that the conversation they were having was important to the other guard.   
"It was a mistake to enter the side of crime," the blue-eyed man pushed through, "and it was all mine. My mistake. Larry... All he did was follow me, my fool self..." He exhaled on a harsh ugly laugh, "It was all my fault. All he did, all this time was look after me."  
The guard swallowed, his eyes seeking the hero's, "we want out."  
Peter looked at Deadpool, only to meet his eyes straight on. A moment of uncertainty passed between them.  
"Okay," the hero agreed, looking at Wade to see his reaction, "we help you, you help us."  
Deadpool frowned, his arms trembling for a second before becoming stone-still again.   
"Let him go," he whispered to the mercenary gently. A few moments of tense silence followed, everyone appraising others with distrustful eyes.  
Eventually Wade withdrew his knife from the winged-man's neck, sheathing his knife to his side. He slowly relaxed his other arm which was tightly constraining the guard.   
The bug-man forced himself out of the mercenary's grasp the very moment it was a bit eased off, jumping quickly to his friend's side.   
The blue-eyed man brushed his fingers against the nick at the other's neck, "you okay?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah..."  
Deadpool narrowed his eyes, "I'll be watching you two, bug-wings and blue-face."  
"Deadpool," Peter tried to catch his attention, "I guess you can untie me now?"  
Wade nodded, stepping behind him. He carefully cut the rope around his wrists with the same knife he was holding to the bug-man's neck. Peter felt as his arms were gently released and he rubbed at his sore wrists.   
Wade took his hand, gently tracing his costume clad wrists. He questionably looked at the hero.  
"I'm okay," he assured him, "though you really could have tied my hands looser," the hero playfully frowned, "to break free, just in case."  
Deadpool smirked, "Realistic acting and what not."  
Peter narrowed his eyes. He probably couldn't resist tying him for real, living out his fantasies. He made a mental memo to talk about this later, preferably near a bed.   
The two guards were whispering to each other, their eyes not leaving the hero and mercenary.   
"Do you think the others bought it?" Asked Peter, "The crazy act Deadpool put in the end."  
"I'm not sure." The blue-eyed guard answered. "Either way, we can't risk being captured by the others again."  
Peter looked at Deadpool, "We had a plan."  
Wade nodded, "Yeah, I'm not really the brains of this mission, but Spidey here said we should gather them all in one room and lock them in. Like fish in a can. Or people in a metro in Japan. Or like-"  
"We got it," interrupted blue eyes.   
"How should we call you?" Peter asked, feeling that the nicknames of blue-eyes and bug-man that he and Wade gave to them wouldn't be appreciated.  
"I'm Greg," the blue eyed guard answered, "and this is Larry," he gestured at the winged man.  
Deadpool grunted next to him, "whatever."  
Peter nudged him in the side with his elbow, frowning at him, "Deadpool!" He hissed. Wade only rolled his eyes and even thought his face was behind a mask, Peter could tell. He frowned deeper.   
"Anyways," Peter continued, "next we thought to run to the voice room, lure everyone to some sort of room where we could lock them in," Greg nodded, listening intently, "after that we would only need to hunt a few loose men down and I and Deadpool could call the Avangers."  
"Why do you not call them now?" The Avengers." Asked Larry.  
Peter looked to the side briefly, worrying his lip between his teeth, "It's our mission."  
Greg _hmm'ed_  under his breath, letting the topic go.  
"Well, I guess we should get moving," interrupted the tense atmosphere Larry.   
"Do you know where the sound room is?" He asked the two guards.  
"Yeah, we can show you the way, but we gotta be silent. Quiet."  
Peter nodded, gesturing with his hand for the two guards to go first. Quietly they exited the little storage room, looking around themselves. The corridor was silent and still with no-one in sight.  
The two guards fell into a light jog running down the corridor. The two heroes trailed behind.   
"Stop," hissed Greg suddenly, stopping near a corner, his head peeking around it. He turned to them, "Someone's walking down the corridor there."  
"Are we far from the sound room?" Whispered the hero.  
"A few corridors down the right. Not far at all."  
"We can't risk him alerting others to our position. They won't believe our message to them otherwise."  
Larry nodded next to him.   
"I'll web the radio with my webs," continued Peter, "and you three take him down. And no killing," he hurriedly added.   
All three men nodded next to him.   
Peter peeked around the corner.  
A guard in all black as the rest of them stood a few feet from Peter, his face illuminated slightly by a blue light coming from the phone he was intently staring into. He was alone. ' _Easy_ ,' thought the hero, crouching slightly down. He extended his wrist, aiming for the radio that should be hanging down his side. Should be...   
The hero cursed silently under his breath.  
The radio was on the other side of the guard, shielded by his body from the hero's eyes.   
Deadpool crouched next to him, "Spidey?.."  
"I can't see the radio," he whispered, "it's on the other side."  
The mercenary crouched a few seconds longer next to him before standing up, "you have one chance."  
"Wha-"  
"Hey, douchebag!" Suddenly the mercenary exclaimed, rounding the corner, "over here!"  
The guard jerked to fully face Deadpool, shock and confusion colouring his face, his phone dangling loosely in his hand.  
Peter saw as his eyes widened and his arms jerked, moving to grab into something, was it his gun or his radio, the hero didn't know. Peter steadied his arm, took aim and shot, his webs flying to the man's side, straight on the radio, glueing it to the man's leg and making it impossible to alert others. But the guard was reaching for the gun all along, his hand grasping the handle... Deadpool crashed into the guard's side, Larry jumped from behind Peter, his wings wildly fluttering behind him. He grasped the gun from the guard's grip while the mercenary was keeping him safely down.   
"I'll tie him up," the hero said, nudging the mercenary with his foot, "move aside a bit."  
The guard struggled against Deadpool's hold, "Let me go, you fu- Larry?"  
"Stone? What were you doing here?"  
The guard tsked, "Non of your bussiness. So, you one of them now?" His face scrunched up in a grimace.  
"Sorry, Stone, nothing personal."  
Peter tied him with his webs, webbing the guard's cussing mouth last, the mercenary easing off the guard bit by bit.  
"So this is how you caccon your victims," Wade muttered, interest shining in his eyes, "Do you that with annoying flies, too? Your mosquito game must be strong, bab- Sidey." Wade stuttered at the end.   
Peter felt his cheeks heating a bit under his mask, hoping noone heard Wade's slip up. He glared at the mercenary, just in case. Deadpool smiled sheepishly at him.  
The hero lifted the flushed guard with ease, throwing him on his shoulder, "let's go?"  
The two gaurds nodded, walking in front once again.   
"So you said the sound room is not that far?" The hero asked, wanting to be sure.  
"Yeah," answered Greg, "it should be somewhere... Around... Here!" He exclaimed, coming to stop in front of blue ordinary doors. A metal plate with the writing "Sound room" hung on the wall next to the doors.  
"This is it." Larry whispered, gripping the door handle.   
Everyone fell silent, tension vibrating in the air, their hands half-way on their weapons if they had such, the hero alone crouching a bit down. A bead of sweat rolled down Larry's forehead. Slowly, very slowly, he turned the handle, a silent click echoing in the silence. He opened the door slightly, peeking inside. Spider-man couldn't see anything through the small gap.   
Larry exhaled a loud gust of air, "No one's in."  
Greg frowned, "Weird..."  
"Maybe luck is finally shining down upon is," grinned Deadool, "not my luck of course."  
They all went inside the small room. Peter closed the door behind him, locking it with a small click. He lowered the guard he was carrying to the ground, webbing him to the wall just in case.  
The room was filled with screens and all sorts of panels which were full of flashing buttons.   
Deadpool tapped against one of the screens, "Why are the camera's not working?"   
Peter frowed, fear tingling down his spine. He had forgotten all about the cameras.  
"I noticed it earlier, when we were walking through the corridors," continued the mercenary.  
'At least someone thought about that' thought the hero, silently praising Wade.  
"I don't know much about the system, but that's what happens during lock down." Larry answered, looking around the room.  
"It's so that the intruders don't use the cameras if they manage to get here," Greg informed them, silently inspecting the panel, "If you ask me, to leave the cameras working would be more of an advantage than shutting them off just in case."  
Deadpool hmmed under his breath, "It is weird. Not many I've seen that do that. And believe me, I have been in many baddies' base."  
"What do we say now?" Peter asked looking at the blank screens, "To what room should we say they go?"  
"I and Larry should say the message. We could lie that you were in those rooms, they don't know we bet-betrayed them yet," Greg stuttered.  
"They won't even stop to question it," Larry agreed.  
"What room?" Deadpool repeated, "You know the base better."  
Larry and Greg exchanged a look, "maybe the hangers?" Larry suggested.  
"Yeah, it's full of cars and other transport so they'll think you're trying to run away, which is what I'd do in your places." Greg muttered, shaking his head slightly, "The rooms there are wide, spacious, so many people will fit there."  
"And most importantly, the whole place can be locked down!" Larry nodded, his eyes scanning the panels.  
Deadpool grunted next to the hero, "Suits me. You, Spidey?"  
Peter nodded, hoping for the best.  
Greg smirked, "Here goes nothing."   
He leaned down next to the mounted microphone, steadying it with his hand, "Did you find the buttons, Larry?"  
The winged man nodded, his fingers lightly resting on a red square button, "Three... Two... One!" He pressed it, the button lighting up red.  
"Everyone go to the hangers! Everyone to the hangers! The intruders are trying to get away! Catch them, do not let them escape. I repeat: everyone go to the hangers!" Greg shouted into the microphone, his blue eyes flashing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took two weeks too long than planned... Either way, I hope you enjoy

Chapter 22  
The little sound room was eerily silent, Greg's voice almost echoing. Peter wondered if maybe the echo was only in his mind, his imagination.   
Deadpool cleared his throat, "Well, that's that! Subtle as a fat ballerina, let's just hope it works better than it dances."  
"Deadpool," he hissed, but a grin was playing on his lips.  
"Anyways, someone should go to the control room then." Larry interrupted.  
"Is the control room far?" He asked, looking at the two guards.  
"Not that far but not the neighboring door either," answered Greg.  
Peter frowned, "We should have split up..."  
"Too late for that, ba-Spidey," slipped up Deadpool.  
Peter nodded, choosing to ignore the almost slipped by nickname, it saved him a headache. He sighed, "We should split up."  
"I'll go with Spider-man to search for the control room."  
Spider-man shook his head, placing his hand on the mercenary's arm, "I'll go with one of them, since they know where the control room is."  
The older man frowned, "Nuh-uh, it's too-"  
"This will be faster and safer," the hero interrupted him, "Even you have to know it. I'll be back in a flash, you won't even notice I was gone."  
"That's not the correct universe and not the correct hero, Yellow," the mercenary muttered under his breath, "I'll wait for you here, I guess... "  
The puppy eyes were on full blast, focused straight on the hero. Peter slapped him over the head, breaking into a grin.  
"I'll go with him," Larry announced, his eyes playfully sparkling while watching the interaction.   
Spider-man nodded, satisfied with the decision. He nodded to the guard, "Let's go, then," he turned back to the mercenary, "behave."  
The older man barked, snapping his teeth at the hero. Peter grinned and turned away from him to face the door.  
He gently turned the handle, poking his head out.  
The corridor was empty and silent, the windows still barricaded, but the doors not.  
He slipped out of the sound room, gesturing with his hand for Larry to follow.   
The guard exited the room and closed the door behind him, "Come on, this way."  
Peter fell into step besides him, "Is it far?"  
The winged-man shook his head, "Not really, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone is still guarding the room, though."  
The hero nodded in agreement, "I would be surprised if someone didn't guard it."  
The guard hmmed in response. Silence fell over them while they continued to walk. It wasn't as near as the hero thought it was and he hoped noone running to the hangars will realise they were tricked before they manage to lock them in. After all, almost the whole plan was leaning on it.  
He glanced at the winged-man walking next to them. They definitely weren't part of the plan.  
"Greg said he wanted out," Peter broke the silence, "do you want out, too?"   
The guard tensed and Peter shifted his stance slightly.  
"Yeah..." Larry answered, "yeah, I want out. It was never my idea to even start trouble," he twisted his hands together, "I never thought I would end up here when I was younger."  
"Why did you end up here, then?"  
"I just... I guess I-I followed Greg," he grimaced, "thinking back on it, I should have had put my foot down in some situations. Now look where-what I am," he barked out an empty sounding laugh, "a freak."  
"You're not a freak," the hero frowned.  
"Maybe not, but not normal, either, am I? Greg can at least put in contacts or even say he has contacts in, there are a lot of weirdos out nowaday, noone would even look twice. But me? These wings are not that easy to hide. Even if I did manage to hide them under some sort of sweater or-or something, the uncomfortness would kill me eventually. Well, not-not kill me, you know, but... Well, you know..."  
The hero nodded in sympathy, "I... We will figure something out. I'll talk to SHIELD about it, put in a good word. I'll make sure you'll have a job at least. You and Greg."  
They walked further in silence, the guard deep in thought. Peter didn't want to pry and he could imagine the hardships they went through since they didn't seem like people that liked what they did. Aunt May always said he was a good judge if character.  
Peter twisted his hands together, "Why did you follow Greg?" His Aunt also used to say he was too curious for his own good.  
"I..." The guard was clearly uncomfortable with the question, his gaze dancing around the corridor, everywhere but at the hero.  
"It's okay, you don't have to-"  
"No, no, I should. I mean... I don't want to be skeptical, but right now my future, both of our futures, mine and Greg's, are dependent on you. I-I don't want to offend you by saying that I will answer your questions out of fear, but..."  
"You are saying that," the hero finished for him, exhaling a deep sigh. He haven't thought about what will happen if he asked a person a question while their fate resided in his hands.  
"Really, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," he tried to make the guard ease up anyways.  
"It's okay, not like it's a big secret or something. I-I... I followed Greg because he was my best, and my only, friend. I couldn't-I couldn't risk losing him. I was afraid if I said no, he'll-he'll..."  
"I understand," Peter interrupted him, sensing the man's feelings for the other guard ran deeper than just simple friendship, "I hope everything works out fine between you two."  
The guard nodded in thanks, "We're here."  
They stood in front of a grey door as all the others but it obvious it was more sturdy and barricaded.  
"I guess we have no choice, but to go in." Spiderman muttered.  
He tried the handle, it was unlocked. 'Thank God for small mercies' thought the hero.  
He twisted the handle lower, trying to be as quiet as possible, but the click the doors made echoed in the silent corridor like a bomb going off. The hero grimaced, trading a glance with Larry, asking him if he's ready without words. The guard only nodded.  
Spiderman slowly opened the doors, glancing into the room. It was empty.  
"Huh... I can say I'm definitely surprised." Peter opened the door fully without restrain, stepping into the room, Larry behind him. He heard him close the door.  
The room was very similar to the sound room: there were monitors, panels and buttons cramed into a small room everywhere, a single chair in the middle.   
The hero took a closer look at them, "What are we searching for?"  
"How to lock the hangars."  
"Well, duh. Point me to the button that locks the hangars instead."  
Larry grinned, "I have no idea which."  
Peter mockingly sighed, shaking his head "You bad guys are all the same - more bark than bite."  
"Hey!" The guard exclaimed, "We're not only bark."  
"Yeah, cause you're not a bad guy anymore. All thanks to my ungodly abilities," he winked.  
The guard heavily exhaled air, a slight smile on his lips.   
"Yeah, yeah, just go search for the button, oh mighty Spiderman."  
The hero traced his eyes along all the buttons, searching for something that would catch his eyes.   
On his right there was a computer, at first glance blending into the background, similar to all the other monitors scattered around.   
He sat in the only chair, facing the computer, "I think I found something."  
"You think the locks are on the pc?"  
"Only one way to find out."  
Peter searched through the computer, trying to make sense of what was written. He heard Larry still inspecting the room.  
A bang echoed behind them and both men froze, straining their ears. Spiderman could pick up light footsteps further down the corridor with his enhanced hearing. They were slowly for surely getting closers.  
Peter cursed under his breath, "Someone is coming,"  
"Shit..."   
Peter dived back into the computer search, still trying to find how to lock the hangars, or anything at all for that matter.  
"I found it!" Larry exclaimed, forgetting to be silent.  
"You found the button?"  
Larry grimaced, "Not exactly, I found the manual for this thing," he waved the fat manual book in front of his face, dust flying everywhere. Peter coughed, shielding his face.  
"Sorry," the guard looked sheepish.  
"It's okay," Peter grabbed the book, putting it on the table next to the computer, "it's better than what I found."  
The footsteps were still going their way, closer and closer.   
Peter sweared again, "He's near."  
He flipped through the book, searching for the one thing they needed. 'Why did it have to be so difficult,' the hero thought.  
He traced his finger under the words "locking mechanism" - that was the correct chapter. The hero flipped through the pages faster, his eyes flying over the words, the steps closer and closer.  
The other man took an offensive stance next to the doors, he probably could hear them, too, now.  
Peter went back to searching, hangars, hangars, hang...  
"Yes! I found it! I found-" the footsteps stopped in the corridor. The hero cursed under his breath, "Shit, I think he heard us."  
"Come on, faster!" The guard hissed.  
"Okay, there should be somewhere written latch slash lock."  
Larry frantically looked around the buttons, "Latch slash lock, latch slash lock, latch - I found it. But there is a lot of buttons under those words..."  
Peter nodded, "Yeah, yeah, that's how it should be. Look for a red one. It should be third from the right." He turned back to the computer, looking for the shut down button. It, unlike anything else, was too easy to find. It was better that noone unlocked the hangars or all their effort would be pointless. He activated the program and a countdown of 20 seconds flashed on the screen.  
Larry nodded and the footsteps were almost right next to the door.  
"Press it!" He tensly whispered, grabbing Larry's arm.  
The handle twisted and the door opened, a guard standing behind it. He walked into the room, looked around himself, his eyes suspiciously looking around. His gaze fell on the computer screen. The way they widened would have been hilarious if the hero was in any mood to laugh. The guard fell into the chair, frantically trying to stop it.   
Five, four, three, two, one...  
The guard's head fell, his hands hiding his face.  
Peter exhaled, his muscles loosening, but he still held Larry tightly against him, his fingers and feet holding them both. They were hanging from the ceiling, both pressed flat against it. Spiderman slowly crawled to the exit, thanking all gods that the door wasn't shut all the way. He looked back to the guard, but he was hadn't moved at all from his defeated position.  
Peter opened the door further, slipping through it silently. He dropped to the floor outside, putting Larry down on his legs and closing the door behind him.  
"I do not ever want to repeat that," Larry groaned, rubbing his arm.  
The hero smirked, "But we locked the hangars, didn't we,"  
"Yeah," the other man grinned, "we did it."  
The hero worried his lip, "How long do you think we have before he informs anyone?"  
Larry shook his head, "I know him. He won't."  
Peter looked critically at the winged man.  
"He won't. He's a coward. He definitely will not tell anyone anything that he could be blamed for."  
Peter nodded, "Let's go back then, check on the other two, if there's anything to check anymore."  
"My bet is that Greg is dead in his own pool of blood because they disagreed about the Pretty Little Liars."  
"Nuh-uh. Pool will probably sulk in the corner, trying not to cry 'cause Greg accidentally hurt his feelings. When we come back, he'll make the biggest and cheesiest joke to hide it."  
Larry grinned, "The bet is on."  
"Deal."  
They quietly but swiftly went back the way they came. Both were lost to their own thoughts for some time, trying to stuff the anxiousness back to its cage.  
Larry cleared his throat, "That went pretty we-"  
"Don't say it," interrupted him the hero, frowning, "don't jinx it."  
The other man squinted at him, "haven't you jinxed it, now that you told me not to jinx it?"  
"Uhhh... Shut it."  
"Whatever you say, oh mighty Spiderman." Larry laughed next to him.  
"Yeah, whatever. But the moment something goes wrong, and it always does with me, I'm milking the "told you so" to the maximum."  
"Well, make sure nothing goes wrong."  
Peter swatted at him but missed by a mile, "Easier said than done."  
They approached the sound room, Larry carelessly twisting the handle and walking in, "Home sweet home."  
He was slamed against the wall, Deadpool's katana close to his throat, the guard's breath leaving him in a gust.  
"Wade!" The hero exclaimed, grabbing into his arm, "The hell are you doing?"  
The mercenary's gaze flickered to the distressed hero, his eyes widening, his katana arm slightly jerking upwards. Peter absently noticed as Larry swallowed in unease.  
Deadpool quickly withdrew his katana, stashing and hiding it from view, "Sorry, sorry. I was just so anxious, that he surprised me," he made kissing motions towards the hero, "I'll make up to it."  
The hero slapped him on the head, turning around from him. The older man acted like his usual self but he never was that jumpy. He glimpsed at the other guard, Greg. He had a slight frown etched into his face, his stance going for relaxed but Peter noticed the tensed muscles.   
Larry approached him, rubbing at his throat and the hero grimaced, "Sorry about that. I... I don't know what happened. He's not usually so... So..."  
Larry nodded, "It's okay, I can understand being paranoid. I'll go talk to Greg, maybe I'll be able to pluck some information out from him."  
Peter smiled in thanks but the upturned lips felt flimsy to him.  
He grabbed the marcenary's arm, dragging him into the opposite corner from the other two men. It wasn't far to say the least.  
Peter frowned at him, "What was that?"  
The older man rubbed at his neck, "Well, what can I say, I got anxious waiting for my pumkin-pie," he hushed.  
Peter quirked an eyebrow at him but he doubted the other man could see it through the mask, "Uh-huh..."  
Deadpool groaned, "He was freaking me out, okay."  
"Freaking you out? How?"  
Wade gestured with his hand in a flimsy manner. The hero had no idea what it should have conveyed.  
"He was staring at me with those blue eyes of his all the time at me. It was freaking freaky, got under my skin. Didn't momma teach him not to stare at other people like that."  
Peter frowned. He understood how the mercenary could have been scared by the scrutiny, even with the mask on, "I'm sure it was nothing," he rubbed Wade's arm in a soothing manner, "Don't worry about it so much."  
Deadpool slowly nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right, Spidey. Oh, who the hell am I kidding, you're always right," nonetheless, his gaze was focused on the blue-eyed guard.  
Peter looked at the two whispering guards, too, wondering why would Greg look at the older man like that. He could read thoughts after all, maybe because of that...  
He caught Larry's eyes, "Later," the guard mouthed, turning back to his friends.   
"Weird..." The hero thought. His lips twisted into a slight, humourless smile - maybe he shouldn't have started talking about jinxes after all.

 


End file.
